TheElfFromAmerica
by EmmyElenya
Summary: This story is inspired by a dream I had one night. I dreamed that I was dropped into the Shire during the War of the Ring. I became an elf someone entirely different, and I began to live her part out in the War of the Ring. I became Elenya. And so I write
1. Chapter 1

Emilie tossed and turned in her bed. It was midnight and she still couldn't get to sleep. She decided to start quoting the Fellowship of the Ring. It always helped her go to sleep. She began to recite it but looked out the window. It was cloudy. She hadn't been able to make her wish because of it. Emilie had wished on a star a million times to enter Tolkien's world. She slowly drifted off to sleep with the Fellowship pictures in her mind. What she didn't know was that her wish was about to come true and she would embark on one of the most dangerous journeys of her young life.

Emilie woke up. Or at least she thought she woke up. It was no longer night. But she also rewalized something. She was no longer in her bed! The first thing she saw was vast green rolling plains. The sun was shining marvelously. She also noticed something else. _I'm not in pajamas!_

She was clothed in a long blue dress that fell just below the shoulders. She felt her sleeveless arms and felt the sun on her bare back. A white jewel rested on her forehead connected by a silver chain that wound threw her hair. Her hair was longer and darker. Emilie reached up to her ears daring to touch what she thought was there. It was. Her ears were pointed. She was an elf! _My wish has come true! But where am I?_ She wondered to herself.

She looked around and discovered where she was. It was Hobbiton. She saw the town in the distance. She saw the hobbit holes with their doors embedded in the ground. She was in the Shire.

"It must be a dream. And I refuse to wake up," she said to herself.

Emilie walked into the town trying to appear casual but failed. The hobbits pointed at her and gave her astonished looks. She crossed the bridge and made her way down the lane where hobbit holes rested gently beside. For some reason she knew exactly where she was going. She walked through the gate and up the porch. She took a deep breath and slowly knocked on the door and braced herself for who might answer.

"Yes?"

She saw a hobbit with brown curly hair and beautiful blue eyes. He stared at her in amazement. It was Frodo.

"Well dear me. There be an elf standing at me door," he said with his eyes staring at her.

"Frodo Baggins?" she said.

"Yes? Who might you be?"

She thought to herself for a moment and rattled off the first Elvish name that came to her mind.

"My name is Elenya. May I come in?"

"I suppose."

He opened the door for her as she stepped inside. She had to bend down slightly for she was very tall. Frodo began running around like a nervous hobbit.

"Tea?" he shouted to her.

"Please."

Elenya sat at the table as he poured the hot drink into her glass. He twittled his thumbs nervously.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" he spoke up.

"Yes you may. Let's say I am a wanderer searching for something."

"What?"

"I don't know. I don't know how I came to be here. I just am. Listen I need a favor," she ran her words together.

"What?" he asked again.

"May I stay with you for awhile?"

"I beg your pardon."

"I must. I have nowhere else to go."

"Where do you come from?"

"I can not answer that," she said staring into her glass.

"It is fine with me."

She glanced up at him and looked into his blue eyes. A small smile slid across his face. He continued to stare at her for Elenya was very beautiful. He began feeling uncomfortable and nervously moved around in his chair.

"I will have to ask Uncle Bilbo," Frodo said.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's writing his book in his study. Come along," he took her hand.

"I don't wish to disturb him."

"Nonsense. You're an elf. Better for him to find out now. I just can't believe you had to show up now. Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday is tonight. It will be a magnificent party."

"I'm sure."

Frodo led her into the study where she saw a slightly chubby hobbit sitting in his chair writing the words _There and Back Again A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins_

"Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo said touching his shoulder.

"Yes Frodo? I said no more well wishers, visitors, or distant relations."

"Turn around, Bilbo."

He did and immediately dropped the ink which spilled onto the wood floor. She smiled slightly.

"What in Arda's name is an elf doing in Bag End?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo Baggins I presume?"

"Yes?" he asked staring at her.

"My name is Elenya. I have something to ask you. But I-I-

"She wishes to stay with us Bilbo," Frodo finished.

_Way to go Frodo_ she thought.

"What! An elf in Bag End! Living with me! You must be joking!" Bilbo answered.

"I know this is a shock, but I need to. Please?" she asked.

"I can not think about it now. Night is coming on. I must get ready for the party," Biblo said standing up. " I will tell you after the party whether you may or not."

"As you wish," she said knowing that he wouldn't be there after the party and Frodo would have to make the decision.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. But it sounded as though a large stick was knocking instead of a hand. Frodo._Gandalf!_

"See who that is at the door," Bilbo said to Frodo.

Emilie watched as Frodo went to answer the door and Bilbo put his papers away in his drawer. Elenya turned around and collided with Gandalf.

"Tis strange when an elf appears in Bag End," he said eyeing her.

"Even more an Istar, Olorin," she said softly and smiled.

"Olorin, yes. I do not know your face but you are familiar to me. Have we met?"

"Perhaps we have."

"Elenya," Frodo interrupted. " Will you accompany me to the field? The party will be starting soon."

"I will be glad to," she said taking his hand.

_I'm certain it will be quite a party!_


	2. Chapter 2

Elenya was led to the party by Frodo. Night had fallen and the stars shone brightly. Many hobbits had already arrived. They became amazed when the elf walked into their presence.

"Frodo what's going on?" a chubby hobbit walked up to him.

_Sam_ she guessed.

"Sam, this is Elenya," Frodo told him. " She is a friend. Will you take her to a table please and introduce her to some of the hobbits. I have to speak with Bilbo."

"Fine," Sam shrugged.

His experience was never well with women. Emilie looked at all the tables of food. There were all sorts of meats, cheeses, cakes, crumpets, pies, breads, fruits, and other such snacks. Several barrels of the finest ale had been brought in. A large sign over the stage read _Happy Birthday Biblo_ Sam took her to the front table where she met more hobbits who accepted her right in when they learned how well she danced and could tell stories.

Emilie watched as many hobbit lads and lasses danced. Frodo was in the midst of them. He stopped and walked over to Sam.

"Go on Sam. Ask Rosy for a dance," he smiled at Sam.

Sam glanced at the rosy cheeked hobbit lass with the flowing golden curls. He picked up his mug.

"I think I'll have another ale," he said.

"Oh no you don't," Frodo said pushing him into the center where Rosy was. He laughed when they began dancing.

Elenya watched all of them, but no one asked her for a dance. She felt a little alone, but not in the least unhappy when she stared at the children enjoying Gandalf's fireworks. Biblo was telling them all a story as well from one of his adventures. Gandalf began dancing as well. He was very careful to not step on one of the children seeing that he was five feet taller than they.

A small boy walked up to her. He handed her a small bunch of white flowers neatly gathered for her.

"For me?" she asked and he nodded.

Elenya took the flowers and held them to her nose. She then laid them on the table and said, " Would you like to dance?"

The boy nodded his head immediately. She took his hand and walked into the center of the dancing. She took the boys hands and began twirling with him. He was very cute and very little compared to her. She giggled. But then the boy was tapped on the shoulder by Frodo.

"May I cut in?" he asked kneeling down to the boy.

The boy answered him by running away to play with his friends. Elenya watched him leave and laughed. Frodo then bowed to her.

"May I have this dance?"

"Certainly," she took his hand.

Frodo was not that much shorter than her. She was glad that in her dream she had remained the same height as that of her own world in America. Her curly brown hair waved in the wind as her feet moved to the rhythm of the dance. Frodo and Elenya grabbed each others waists and began to spin quickly. They also noticed that they were the only ones dancing. The other hobbits had taken a break and were watching them. Frodo joined his hands with her as she twirled faster. But then she heard the hobbits yelling, " Dragon!"

Frodo let go of her hands and rushed to Bilbo's side. Emilie laughed as all the hobbits knelt to the ground as a red fiery dragon flew over their heads. It flew over the lake and exploded into many beautiful fireworks. The hobbits all shouted and laughed at the wondrous sight.

Emilie made her way into a large tent where she saw Gandalf keeping a close watch on two dirty hobbits washing dishes.

"Merry and Pippin," she said a little too loud..

"Yes?" Pippin answered. " Who are you?"

"She's an elf. I saw her dancing with Frodo earlier," Merry answered.

"Oooooh dancing," Pippin chanted.

"Cut it out!" she said a little sharply. " It's not like that."

"Really?" they both asked.

She was glad for the interruption of the hobbits outside shouting " speech" for Bilbo. She left the tent and made her way to the front of the stage and took a seat by Frodo. Bilbo was walking up to the stage to present a speech for the hobbits. He was obviously somewhat drunk from all the ale as he slurred his words.

"My dear Bagginses and Buffets! Tooks and Brandybucks!" he rattled off more names of all the hobbit families and continued with his speech. " Today is my one hundredth and eleventh birthday!"

Loud shouts of "happy birthday" sounded out. Bilbo continued.

"Alas, eleventy one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know haf of you half as well as I should like. And I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

Odd stares and confused rumours rippled through the crowd of hobbits. Bilbo began nervously fumbling with something in his pocket.

"I have things to do," he nervously said.

A creepy look came into his eyes. He muttered something which could not be heard.

"I regret to inform you that this is the end," he announced. " I'm going now. I bid you all a fond farewell. Goodbye," he fixed his gaze on Frodo.

Then he disappeared. They all knew it. He did not fall underneath a table. He turned invisible.

_THE RING!_


	3. Chapter 3

He had put on the Ring! He was now gone probably back to Bag End. Frodo knew. She had to stop him before he reached Bag End. Bilbo needed to flee. He couldn't stay. It was one of those things that was meant to be.

Elenya immediately went to find Frodo who was near the stage where Bilbo had disappeared. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Frodo?"

"I didn't think he'd ever do it. I have to stop him!" Frodo said standing up.

"No, you can't!" she exclaimed standing in front of him.

"Why not?"

"Because...because-

She was lost for words. She felt very ludicrous when she just said the silliest words that came out of her mouth.

"Because we never finished our dance," _You idiot!_ she thought to herself.

"What? Bilbo's gone and you want to dance!" he looked at her.

"Um...yes," she tried to smile but mostly stared at her feet.

"Come on!"

Frodo took her hand and stepped quickly to the center of the dancing. A lively tune played, and Elenya and Frodo began to spin as they were doing before. They locked hands for a few minutes until Frodo finally let her go. But she didn't stop spinning. The moon shone a ray of light on her as she continued to move her feet to the song. She was glowing. All the other hobbits were watching the elf dance. On the last part of the song, she spun and spun and spun. It finally stopped, and she dropped to the ground. But she noticed something. Frodo was not there.

She instantly took off for the lane that led to Bag End. She walked inside and saw Frodo standing near the fire with an envelope in his hand. He didn't take his eyes off it. She walked up to him and touched his shoulder. He seemed startled.

"I'm sorry for desserting you. But I wanted to find Bilbo. He's gone, Elenya."

"I know," she said.

"He's left Bag End to me. I'm in charge now and I decide if you stay or go."

His eyes met hers and a small smile slid across his face.

"You can stay for as long as you want."

"Thank you."

She stayed with him for some months. He never changed. Neither did she. They had spent some time in the garden and in the woods that day. They were coming out of a nearby inn with Sam. Frodo had obviously had to much ale, but he had been in worse conditions. One night Elenya had a swig herself and Frodo learned the reason why elves do not drink!

"Goodnight Sam," Frodo said walking out of the inn and nearly stumbling upon the steps.

"Goodnight Mr. Frodo!" Sam said. " Goodnight Elenya!"

"Goodnight master Samwise," she smiled.

Sam and Elenya had become good friends. She was even better with Frodo. They walked into the door at Bag End, and Elenya immediately sensed a presence. The wind blew through the open window knocking papers to the ground. A hand out of the darkness took Frodo by the cloak. The elf let out a brief scream, but was silenced when she realized who it was.

"Gandalf!"

They were sitting at the table. Elenya had seen the writing on the Ring with her own eyes. Gandalf had told Frodo all about the tale of the Ring. But Elenya knew the story by heart of how it came to Isildur, then to Gollum, and finally to Bilbo who kept it hidden in the Shire. But no longer. Gandalf told Frodo that Sauron was coming for the Ring and that he was not destroyed.

"Can we not just put it away, Gandalf?" Frodo said standing up with the Ring in his hand. " I mean no one knows it's here do they? Do they Gandalf?"

"There was another who knew that Bilbo carried the Ring. I searched everywhere for the creature Gollum but the Enemy found him first."

He went onto explain that Gollum was torchered. Elenya pictured the pitiful creature in her mind and its pleas. She felt mercy for it still had a part to play. But she couldn't believe all the trouble it would cause.

"Take it Gandalf!" Frodo said holding the Ring up to Gandalf.

"No Frodo. You can not offer me this Ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!" Frodo said determined.

"Don't teampt me Frodo!" Gandalf shouted. " I dare not take it not even to keep it safe. For you see Frodo, I would use this Ring out of a desire to do good. But through me it would weild a power to great and terrible to imagine."

"But it can not stay in the Shire!" he said.

"No it cant."

Frodo looked at the elf.

"Do not look to me to solve this dilemma," she said backing away. " It's your Ring."

"You say such things after you have heard the tale with your own ears. There is only one that the Ring belongs to!" he scolded her.

She felt silly. But she looked again to Frodo. He clutched the Ring in his hand.

"I will leave. Where do I go?" he asked.

"Make for the village of Bree," Gandalf said helping him pack.

"It is not wise for him to travel along, Gandalf. I shall accompany him," Elenya said.

"But you are a girl!" Frodo objected.

"Do you not know that some of the worlds greatest heroines were women? Joan of Arc, Catherine the Great, Elizabeth!"

Of course they did not understand a word she said but could not stop her from accompanying Frodo. But she suddenly heard a noise from the window. Frodo dropped to the floor as Gandalf raised his stick to the person Elenya knew who was there already. Gandalf heard a groan as he picked up the figure and planted him upon the table.

"Confound it all Samwise Gamgee!" he yelled. " Have you been eavesdropping?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Gandalf. There aren't no eaves in the Shire on my honour. I was merely cutting the grass under the verge there."

"A little late for trimming the verge don't you think?" Gandalf said to him. " What did you hear?"

"Nothing important. Well that is I heard a great deal about A Ring and a dark lord and somethin about the end of the world."

Elenya laughed as Sam continued, " Please Mr. Gandalf don;t hurt me. Don't turn me into anything unnatural!"

Frodo interrupted, " Sam if you really care about me, you will keep it a dead secret. See? If you don't, if you even breathe a world of what you've heard here, then I hope Gandalf will turn you into a spotted toad and fill the garden full of grass snakes!"

Sam fell on his knees trembling which Elenya laughed at even more. " Get up Sam!" Gandalf yelled. " I have thought of a better use of you. Something to shut your mouth, and punish you properly for listening. You shall go away with Frodo and the elf!"

"Me sir?" cried Sam springing up like a puppy ready to go on a walk. " Me go and see elves and all! Hooray!" he shouted and then burst into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam, Frodo, and Elenya had been on their journey for many days and two other companions had joined them. Merry and Pippin. Emilie was glad of their company though she felt odd being the only girl among four men. They had made it to the old forest. Emilie was eagerly anticipating the next part of the journey. She hoped to make a difference in the story. The companions had stopped to rest by the Old Willow Tree. Emilie forced herself to stay awake but fell into the Tree's spell and fell asleep.

When she awoke, Sam was shaking her ferociously.

"Awake elf! I need your help!"Sam shouted.

She immediately got up cursing herself for falling asleep. She helped Sam pull Frodo from the root of the tree.

"You know Sam? That beastly tree threw me in! I felt it! The root twisted me around and tipped me in:

"You were dreaming Frodo,"Elenya told him.

The trio realized that Pippin and Merry were no longer with them. She went to the other side of the tree and saw their feet sticking out. Pippin had vanished through the crack. Merry's legs still showed and though Elenya and Sam tried desperately to pull them out, the tree was stronger. They tried the next best thing fire, but the tree threatened to kill Merry and Pippin when a voice was heard singing. Emilie knew instantly who it was.

Hey dol! Merry dol! Ring a dong dillo!  
Ring a dong! Hop along! Fal lal the willow!  
Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!

Tom helped them to release the two hobbits from the tree. He then took them home to Goldberry. Emilie couldn't wait to see her but was dreading the next part of the journey. Something she hoped to avoid.

The hobbits and Elenya spent the night with Tom Bombadil and Goldberry. Emilie knew the Ring had no power over Tom Bombadil or he over it. She felt amazingly comfortable with him and dreaded leaving. Especially considering that she knew what was about to happen on the next episode of their journey. The hobbits all slept together in the same room, but the elf preferred to have her own room and her own privacy.

The next morning, they arose and said goodbye to Tom. The hobbits were all sad to leave him and Goldberry. After they had departed, Frodo remembered something. They had forgotten to say farwell to Goldberry! Frodo was so upset with himself that he decided to turn back, but there on the hill she stood. They bowed to her including Elenya. She spoke to them gently.

"Speed now fair guests! And hold to your purpose! North with the wind in the left eye and a blessing on your footsteps! Make haste while the sun shines! Farewell elf and elf-friend, it was a merry meeting!"

They continued on their way much to Frodo's dismay at leaving Goldberry and Tom. Elenya did not wish to leave either for she knew what was to take place.

They began their journey into the Misty Mountains. There going was very slow because fog and mist had enveloped them. They walked very slowly to avoid getting separated. They were on the Barrow Downs. Darkness began to appear through the mist.

"Follow me!"Frodo said but the darkness began to grow darker.

Elenya became separated from Frodo. She cried out each of the hobbits names as well for light. But none came. She stood listening and trembling to herself. Though she was an elf in body and could sense the foul presence amidst her, she did not know how to conquer the power for she was an American girl at heart. Voices came calling her telling her to go every which way. She tried to block them out and ignore them, but to no avail.

"NO!"she finally screamed out in torment of the voices in the fog.

A dark figure appeared in front of her. She reached for the small dagger she had hidden away in her silver cloak, but the figure leaned over her inching closer and closer toward her face. There was no other time she had been this terrified. The figure gripped her with a hand as cold as ice. She felt the clothes on her dress falling down the curve of her arm. Elenya's mind went black and she remembered no more.

When she came to, Elenya found herself in the dark cave of a barrow wight. The moment had come. She was clothed in a clear white, which she hated for it showed the outline of her breasts. She felt bare underneath. Her silver dress was nowhere to be seen. A sword was placed across her chest. She feared that she was already under the spells of the barrow wights. Sam, Merry, and Pippin lay nearby in the same appearance but there faces appeared a deathly pale. Many treasures lay about them. There heads bore circlets of gold, and chains were around there waists as well as Elenya's. Across their necks lay a long naked sword. Elenya removed the sword instantly. She hated being clothed in this foul rag.

Suddenly, out of the darkness a song was heard. It was from the Barrow Wights. Elenya hated it. She saw Frodo sitting up nearby. She looked at him terrified.

"Cold be hand and heart and bone,"he voices spoke  
"and cold be sleep under stone:  
never more to wake on stony bed  
never, toll the Sun fails and the Moon is dead  
In the black wind the stars shall die."

That was the part Elenya couldn't take. She fell to her knees and began to cry. The Elves loved starlight best of all things. She begged for the voice to stop but it didn't.

"And still on gold here let them lie  
till the dark lord lifts his hand  
over dead sea and withered land."

A dark figure began to approach the elf. She couldn't bear to think about what was to happen. The figure reached an arm toward her, but it was suddenly cut off by Frodo. She saw him look down at her as the creature shrunk back. Frodo began to sing.

"Ho! Tom Bombadollo!  
By water, wood and hill, by the read and willow,  
By fire, sun and moon, harken now and hear us!  
Come, Tom Bombadill, for our need is near us!"

A voice answered out of the darkness singing. It was Tom!

"Old Tom Bombadil is a merry fellow,  
Bright blue is his jacket and his boots are yellow  
None has caught him yet, for Tom, he is the master:  
His songs are stranger songs, and his feet are faster."A great light appeared in the cave and there appeared Tom. The light fell upon the elf, and she seemed in a trance. She was entrapped by the light. "Get out you old wight! Vanish in the Sunlight,"Tom continued. "Shrivel like cold mist, like the winds go wailing, Out into the barren lands far beyond the mountains! COme never here again! Leave your barrow empty! Lost and forgotten be, darker than darkness, Where gates stand for ever shut, till the world is mended."A long shriek faded into the darkness. The wight was gone. "Come friend Frodo!"Tom said. "Let us get out into the clean grass! You must help me take them out! Your elf friend seems to be in shock!"

The next thing Elenya knew was that Frodo had taken her arm as she leaned over his shoulder. He helped her out into the sun. Her eyes flickered as soon as she came out into the air. She came back to the world and held a hand to her face to shield out the sun.

"Thank you Frodo,"she said when everyone had made it safely from the cave.

Merry and Pippin had thought that they had been dreaming.

"Let us go on!"Frodo said.

"Not dressed like this Mr. Frodo,"Sam said looking at the white robes that were nearly see through. "Where are my clothes?"

"You won't find your clothes again,"Tom spoke. "You've found yourselves again out of the deep water. Clothes are but little loss, if you escape from drowning. Cast off these cold rags! Run naked on the grass, while Tom goes a hunting!"

He was gone before Elenya could object. She would not remove the clothes and run naked in the grass. Not in front of four hobbits. Four hobbit males no less. She sat down on the rock dressed as she was though she wished with all her heart to remove the horrible robe. She saw Frodo begin to take it off.

"What are you doing!"she exlcaimed.

Frodo stopped for a moment, "Doing what Tom said. You should heed his advice."

"No!"she refused. "Your people may run unclad through the grass, but not me. I am an elf. And an Elven girl."

"Suit yourself,"Frodo laughed. He began to continue, but Elenya turned around so her back was facing them. She would not look at a bunch of hobbit forms.

She heard them in the backround singing and laughing as the sun warmed their skin, but she refused to do as they were. She didn't know why. She envied them as the sun shone on her fair back. They could nearly see through the white rags. Finally, Tom returned with their sacks and six ponies. He handed them each their clothes and walked to the rock after the hobbits had taken theres.

"So the elf kept her modesty,"he laughed. "Here my lady,"he said handing her a green dress. "It is Goldberries. She requests that you take it."

"Thank you."

Elenya took the dress. Fortunately, there was a tall bush nearby. She immediately went behind it and stripped the white robe from her body. As Frodo was changing, he glanced toward the bush, but could not clearly see her though he could see her outline. She came out from behind the bush clad in the green dress. She felt much better as the sun shined upon her bare arms and back. They thanked Tom many times and continued on their way. Tom accompanied them to then end of the Misty Mountains.

"Tom's country ends here: he will not pass the borders.  
Tom has his house to mind, and Goldberry is waiting!"

The hobbits and the elf watched him climb upon Fatty Lumpkins back, and rode away singing in the dusk.


	5. Chapter 5

Elenya couldn't wait to reach the Inn of the Prancing Pony. For there, they would finally meet Strider.

They reached the gate of Bree. It was raining and cold. It was also dark. Elenya felt like passing out. She had never traveled so far and she had just been through the tramatic experience in the Barrow Wights cave. Remember that she was an American girl that had only read about these stories not witnessed them. But she had to remain strong if she wished to accompany the Fellowship once they reached Rivendell.

"What do you want?" the gatekeeper asked when they had knocked.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," Frodo answered.

The gatekeeper opened the gate and was astonished. " Hobbits, four hobbits and an elf! No less! What business brings you here?"

"We wish to stay at the Inn," Elenya spoke up.

"Our business is our own," Frodo said.

"Alright sir, I meant no offence. My job to ask questions after nightfall," he said opening the gate. " There's been talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful in these parts."

The elf knew the hobbits must feel completely strange and small in a strange world as they entered Bree. People there were big as they would say. They were impolite. A stranger knocked into the elf and knocked her to the muddy ground. He moved on not hindered by it. She was cloaked and hooded and he did not know she to be an elf. Frodo helped her to her feet.

"Thank you Frodo. But I am fine," she said after she had taken his hand.

"There," Frodo pointed seeing the sign for the Prancing Pony.

They entered the door to the Inn. Elenya suddenly felt uncomfortable. The hobbits Pippin and Merry were excited as they heard the sounds of drunken men and the outpourings of ale. The elf did not remove her cloak. Frodo walked to the counter where Elenya could see Barliman Butterbur.

"Excuse me?" Frodo said trying to see if anyone was at the counter.

"Good evening little masters," Barliman knelt down the counter. " If your seeking accomidations, I've got some nice cozy hobbit sized rooms. Is the tall person with you as well?"

"Yes," Frodo answered.

"Would you care for some ale Mr.?"

"Underhill," Frodo answered. " The names Underhill. We're friends of Gandalf the Gray can you tell him we've arrived?"

"Gandalf?" Butterbur scratched his head. " I do not know any Gandalf. Oh wait! Yes i remember now eldery man big gray beard pointy hat. I haven't seen him for six months."

The hobbits leaned toward Frodo and asked about their situation. Frodo ordered some ale and sat down at a table. The elf requested simply tea. She then took the courage to remove her hood. She knew that someone was there to protect her. She just didn't know which one he was or where he was. But she knew that he wouldn't allow anything to happen to the hobbits or the elf.

Elenya removed her hood and instantly, the attention of the men were drawn to her. They stared at her beauty. They were as well confused about the apearance of an elf at Bree. There were no other women there but one ugly inn wench who was likely a whore. She wondered if the men would try to take advantage of her. Frodo grasped her trembling hand.

"Everything will be fine," he said trying to comfort her knowing her thoughts.

Emilie became less nervous when she watched the endless refils Pippin and Merry went back for. She let out a brief laugh as Merry returned with a pint and Pippin went to the counter to get one.

"That man in the corner has been staring at you all night," Sam pointed to a dark hooded man in the corner.

Elenya smiled knowing who it was. She felt like getting up and walking over to him. But she was suddenly gripped with a sense of fear. Aragorn was to be feared. He was dangerous more dangerous than any person you could find besides the Dark Lord himself she remembered a passage from the Trilogy.

"Me or the elf?" Frodo asked Sam.

"No you. I am certain," Sam said,

"Don't worry Sam. Gandalf shall be here soon."

"I'll be back," Elenya said looking at her empty mug of tea.

She stood up and began to walk toward the counter. But before she reached it, a tall man blocked her path. She tried to go around him, but he stopped her. He folded his arms. She began to get nervous but did not show it.

"Let me pass!" she said loudly.

"Tis strange indeed when a beautiful woman enters Bree," he said.

She flinched as he took a strand of her dark hair in his hand.

"Tis strange when a venemous snake tries to take advantage of an elf," she said glaring at the big man.

"I am aware of no advantages here," he said taking her hand. " Merely a rash request to fulfill all of your desires in one night."

She knew what was happening and refused.

"Your request is denied," she said bravely trying to get around him.

He took her arm in his strong grip and twisted her around to face him. She let out a brief scream.

"I am not finished with you!" the man said angrily.

Frodo looked toward her and stood up to aid her when another man approached her and said, " Let the girl go!" he said removing the man's hand strongly from her arm. It was Strider.

"And what have you to do with it?" the man asked glaring at the hooded stranger.

"You should never attack an Elven woman. They are never to be underestimated," he replied for he knew one himself.

"I think you should clear out weather beaten fool and leave her be!" said the man pulling a knife from its sheath.

Elenya watched as Strider took a long sword from its scabbard. It was not Anduril but it gleamed and pointed at the big man's chest. The other men sat back down in their seats for Aragorn was determined to protect her.

"Return to your seat before I split you into two!" Aragorn threatened.

"There, there. I will do as you say man," the big man said moving away from Elenya and taking a seat near the fire.

Aragorn sheathed his sword.

"Thank you kindly, Estel," she dared to say his name.

"No thanks are necessary Elenya," she seemed surprised.

How could he know her? Emilie knew why. Aragorn had been her favorite character in the book. She had done research on him far than any other. He would certainly know her better than any other of the Fellowship.

"I know your name and your face but I do not believe we have met," he said to her.

"We have not met yet we know each other well. I look forward to speaking to you again, but now I must return to my friends," Emilie answered.

"Tell your master Underhill that if I were him, I would stop your friends from talking to much, Drink, fire, and chance meeting are pleasant enough, but well this isn't the Shire. There are queer folk about. Though I say it as shouldn't, you may think," he added with a wry smile seeing Elenya's glance. " And there have been even a stranger travellers through Bree lately." Elenya heard Pippin and Merry uttering the tale of Bilbo's disappearance at the party. " Your master had better do something quick!"

Elenya made her way to the table and told Frodo of the message. He jumped up on the table and began to talk. He felt odd but began to sing a ridiculous song Bilbo had been rather fond of. When he was finished, shouts called out for more. He jumped off the tale with a crash and a bump. But the laughter stopped for Frodo had vanished! Elenya thought _The RING!_


	6. Chapter 6

The people at the Prancing Pony thought of Frodo now as a magician who could turn himself invisible of unknown purpose and power! Frodo crawled under one of the tables in a dark corner by Srider who gave no sign of his thoughts. Frodo took off the Ring. Elenya knew where he was but sat down at the table allowing Frodo and Strider to talk. She remembered what they said from the passages in the book.

"Well?" Strider had said. " Why did you do that? You have made it worse than any of your friends! You have put your foot in it! Or should I say your finger?"

"I don't know what you mean," Frodo replied.

"Then if you please Mr. Baggins, I should like a quiet talk with you. For you may hear something to your advantage."

"I will talk with you later."

After this, Frodo tried to convince the people at the Pony that he had fell and slipped underneath a table. They did not believe him, but they had to accept his word. Elenya heard Butterbur tell Frodo that he should like a word with him before.

Elenya and Frodo went back into the parlour with Sam and Pippin. Merry was gone, and the fire had burned low. Elenya was glad for many of the men had departed to sleep including the one that had threatedned her earlier. She was glad and removed the cloak, which had still been connected around her neck. It toppled to the floor showing her simple green dress. She noticed something though. Strider was there. Pippin inquired to he was.

"I am called Strider, and though he may have forgotten it, your friend promised to have a quiet talk with me," Strider said about Frodo.

Elenya watched as Frodo asked what Strider had to say. Strider replied by saying several things but that he shall want a reward. Elenya smiled for she knew that he wished to come with them. Frodo said he would wantto know more about him first. Strider smiled and preceded to tell Frodo of why he would be to his advantage on his journey. He told Frodo that he knew many dark things too many for a fact. They continued to speak from the passages that Emilie remembered from the book until Butterbur came in with the note from Gandalf. It was then when Frodo read it that Srider could be trusted. Strider also told them of the Ringwraiths and that they were in Bree looking for Baggins.

"Heed any advice he gives you," Elenya smiled glacing her eye at Strider. " He knows of what he speaks."

"The elf is right," Strider replied though the hobbits doubted him. " I am the real Strider, fortunately he said looking down on them with his face softened by a sudden smile. " I am Aragorn son of Arathorn; and if by my life or death I can save you, I will."

Emilie looked at his face. Though he was stained from his travels, Strider was handsome in face. She wondered how handsome he would be at Rivendell. But she admired him. Simply that. She admired and loved him for his courage, bravery, and kindness. She didn't love him in the same way the Evenstar did. She would never. Arwen was his and he wzas hers. Elenya could never hope for a relationship with anyone like that in Middle Earth. Could she?

They slept that night, but fitfully or at least Elenya did. Aragorn remained in the room sitting in a chair watching the hobbits and the elf sleep. She felt protected when he watched over her, but seemed worried about him. She also could sense something when she slept. She knew what it was and huddled closer under the covers. The wraiths were coming to the Inn! She tried to sleep but could not. She sat up in her bed flinging the covers off her. The moon glowed on her frightened face. She felt cold. Her chest and arms were bare for she wore a simple night robe to cover her. Strider's eyes gleamed in the fire.

"Sleep shall come to you," Strider said to her.

"I don't think so," she said worriedly looking out of the window at the street.

"I know you elf. You take on the appearance of an elf, but you are not one. I know this, but I trust you. You have been with Frodo haven't you?"

"Since the beginning," she said placing her hands over her shoulders.

"Not many girls would act the way you do coming on an adventure like this. You are strange. You come from far away."

Aragorn knew her almost as much as she knew him. Emilie looked out the window and let out a sigh. She felt tired but to terrifed to sleep though she knew nothing would harm her when she was with Aragorn.

"Sleep," Aragorn said as if reading her thoughts. " You will need it." She heard him begin to sing softly. It was an elvish song. She felt comforted as she lay back in the covers and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep from Strider's voice.

The next thing she knew Strider was rousing her from her sleep. She sat up instantly.

"What has happened?" she asked climbing out of bed.

"Dark things. Clothe yourself for we must depart! Wake the others!"

Aragorn took off down the stairs as Emilie stripped off her white night dress and slipped on her green dress. She woke the hobbits who were already dressed. They met Strider downstairs and said farwell to Butterbur.

Sam brought Bill the pony with them. That story you already know and does not need to be uttered.

The elf kept pace with Strider easily. All those jogs back home paid off. But I also have an elf's body. I'm walking so lightfooted. That will not always be the case she thought of further events but blocked them from her mind.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall," Strider said watching the hobbits cease walking trying to stop for breakfast.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"We've already had it," Strider said confused.

"We had first breakfast. What about second breakfast?" Pippin asked.

Emilie laughed and continued on with Strider.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip," Merry said to his Took friend.

"What about elevensies? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner and supper? He knows about them doesn't he?" Pippin was worried.

"I wouldn't count on it," Merry replied.

Strider threw an apple to Merry who caught it. Elenya threw one to Pippin. Though her aim was bad, he could have caught it. Instead he let it come into contact with his head.

"Pippin!" Elenya laughed.

The travelers journeyed throughout the whole day and didn't stop until nightfall. Aragorn took them to the great watch tower of Amon Sul. They took shelter in the first floor of the tower.

"Keep these close," he said opening a sack and throwing each hobbit a small sword. " I assume your armed," he turned to Elenya.

"Only with a dagger," she said.

"Here," he said. " You may take my crossbow though a sword would aid you better."

"Thank you Aragorn," Elenya answered.

"Stay here. I'm going to have a look around."

"Wait a moment!" Elenya stood up and walked toward him.  
"Step aside with me for a moment. I do not want to alarm the hobbits."

"What is it?" Aragorn asked walking outside the tower cave with her.

"I sense something," the elf said. " It is not near us now, but it's drawing closer. I don't know."

"I do not underestimate the elves instincts," Aragorn answered her. " Do not leave them! Watch them closely. Make sure they do not light a fire. I shant be gone long."

Elenya walked back inside to the hobbits. They were all sleeping comfortably already. Elenya sat down. She was exhausted but forced herself to stay awake. Darkness had come. The moon was clouded and gave no light. She wished that Aragorn wasn't gone. She was drowsy. Her eyes closed. She opened then quickly. She was going to fall asleep. She knew it. She could do nothing though she knew the results would be fatal. Elenya fell back against the ground and remembered no more.

She awoke to the sound of Frodo shouting. She sat up immediately and saw him stepping upon a fire. She cursed herself for falling asleep. The hobbits had lit a fire!

"NO!" she yelled. " Idiot, idiot," she said to herself grabbing her crossbow and dagger.

They were coming. They were very close. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of the wraiths. She ran outside with the others and saw the cloaked dark figures ascending the tower. Frodo drew his sword with the others.

"GO!" Elenya yelled to them.

The hobbits and the elf ascended to the top. Though there was no frightening music like the movie, a chill crawled up and down Emilie's spine. She was terrified.

"Where is Strider?" she asked herself.

She waited. Each second was torture. Then she saw it. The dark cloaked figures with no faces appeared. There were five of them. They inched nearer and nearer at every moment piercing Elenya's heart and sending an icy feeling through her veins. She watched as the hobbits stood in front of her and Frodo. Sam was scared out of his wits but loyal to his master. As the creatures approached with their swords pointed toward the hobbits, Sam slashed his sword against the leaders.

"Back you devils!" Sam yelled.

The wraith knocked the sword from his Sam. Sam fell to the ground. Merry and Pippin were next. They were easily flung aside. They landed on the ground being thrown like helpless rag dolls. The wraith leader approached Frodo ready to kill him. Elenya cried out and bravely stepped in front protecting her friend. An arrow was shot from her bow to the wraith, but didn't impare his abilities at all. She knew it would be worthless against them as Strider had warned. Oh how she wished he were here. She took out her dagger and began to fight with it. She tried to stab the wraith but simply pierced through his cloak ripping fragments of it. The creature grabbed her throat lifting her off the ground. She clutched at the hand that held her. Would this be her death? She looked into the black cloak with no face simply a ghost living inside. He let her throat go and threw her to the ground. She landed hard and gripped her side. She felt like every bone in her body was breaking. She saw Frodo drop his sword and fall to the ground. He lifted the Ring to his face and put it on his finger. Emilie saw no more of him but watched as the Wraiths pursued something against the ground. She watched the leader stab his sword into something she knew to be Frodo.

Then he came! Aragorn appeared bearing a torch. He immediately startled the wraiths. Frodo took the Ring off and Elenya crawled to his side. Sam was there already. He looked at her.

"You're hurt," Sam said listening to Frodo's screams and the sound of the burning wraiths.

"I'll be ok," she answered.

Strider had finished. He rushed to Frodo's side. He picked up a knife lying nearby.

"He's been stabbed by a morgul blade. We must get him to Rivendell."

Strider helped Elenya to her feet for he knew her to be hurt. Nothing broken though she was thankful. She stood up and managed to walk following every one else as Strider led them away from Weathertop and into the forests.

"We're six days from Rivendell," Sam shouted. " He'll never make it."

Elenya gripped the pain in her side hoping Frodo would be ok. She knew he would but she prayed and hoped none the less. Would she be ok? She needed to be strong for there was much more to come after this!


	7. Chapter 7

Elenya felt tired, but they continued running through the woods. The cries of the Nazgul followed them. They finally stopped to rest at the Trollshaws. Aragorn held a torch to the sky expecting some sign to come. Elenya was seated on the grass beside Sam and Frodo. Three stone trolls hovered their gloomy faces around them.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam felt his head. " He's going cold."

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

"He's passing into the Shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith like them," Aragorn said to them.

Suddenly, a white horse came into view gleaming in the Shadows running swiftly. It flashed as if it were studded with gems like living stars. The rider was Glorfindel Elenya knew. He would take Frodo to Rivendell. Glorfindel was a handsome elf-lord from Rivendell with golden hair. He explained to Aragorn that they had received a message from Gandalf nine days ago. He was traveling to Rivendell but was not there yet.

"My master is sick and wounded. He needs rest," Sam told Glorfindel.

"Aye I see that he does. I must get him to Rivendell. But who is the tall person hooded and cloaked beside him?" he glanced at Elenya.

Elenya threw back the hood revealing her face. Glorfindel was very surprised.

"Aragorn you a Ranger and four hobbits travel with an elf? A beautiful one no less. You are not from Rivendell are you?" he asked her.

"No," Elenya replied.

"Lorien or Mirkwood?" he guessed.

"No. I do not wish to talk about my homeland. Besides Frodo must be taken care of first."

"I will not ride the horse," Frodo spoke up. " I will not leave my friends."

Glorfindel smiled. " I doubt very much. Your friends would not be in danger if you were not with them. It is you Frodo, and that which you bear that brings us great peril."

Frodo was set upon the horse.

"Ride forward! Ride!" Glorfindel cried. " Noro Lim Asfaloth!"

Elenya watched Frodo ride off. The horse would bring him to the river where Gandalf would bring upon the fast raging river of gallopping horses with Elrond that would consume the wraiths.

Elenya sat anxiously beside Gandalf. He had told her the tale of his absence from the Prancing Pony. She knew it already, but enjoyed hearing the tale from his lips. She was in Rivendell now beside Frodo's bed. The hobbit lay peacefully sleeping in it. It could be said of him but not for her. Her side still hurt. Elenya was still clothed in the green dress, which was now soiled and filthy with many holes in it. The sweat from her encounter with the wraiths made her sticky. She felt like a hot bath but didn't want to leave Frodo. Gandalf could sense that she was uncomfortable.

"You may leave if you wish," he said blowing a smoke ring into the air.

"No, I don't want to stray to far from him. I doubt Sam wishes to either," she smiled watching Sam.

He was laying on the bed beside his master sleeping upon his maser's unwounded shoulder. Elenya watched Frodo utter another nonunderstandible word as he had done in his sleep talk.

"You should sleep. You need your strength," Gandalf told her.

"I know you are right, but I don't want him to wake up and not see me here."

"He will understand. You're hurt as well. You should really have Elrond look at your side."

"No," Elenya said grasping it. " It's no more than a sprain. It will heal."

"Sometimes the easiest wounds hurt the most. And take long to heal."

"Where am I?" Elenya heard the voice of Frodo waking.

"You are in the House of Elrond," Gandalf answered.

"Elenya?" Frodo said holding out his hand.

"I'm here," she said kneeling beside him.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Four nights and three days to be exact.," Elenya answered.

"You have been here all this time?" he asked looking at her figure.

She did feel miserable. Her hair was all tangled and knotty. She had not bathed for days and most likely stank.

"Elrond has prepared a room for her, but she did not want to leave your side. I could not even convince her to sleep," Gandalf told Frodo.

"Thank you for staying," Frodo smiled at her. " You are a good friend."

"Your welcome."

"I could not have reached this far without Strider," Frodo said turning to Gandalf.

"There are few left in the world like Aragorn son of Arathorn. The race of kings from over the Sea is nearly at an end. It may be that this War of the Ring will be their last adventure. Elenya, now that Frodo is awake, I plead with you to take some rest. I wish to speak with him alone."

Elenya looked at Frodo for an answer.

"I have Sam too. Elenya go. You look exhausted," Frodo replied.

"Thank you. I shall."

She left the room but not before she passed Elrond.

"So you have finally decided to take some rest," he smiled.

Elrond set all her fears at rest. He was wise and learned beyond years. He was an elf like her but seemed much older if there is such a thing as old for elves. He was kind and brave she remembered from his battle during the Last Alliance.

"Yes, the hobbit is awake. Where may I find my room Lord Elrond?" she asked.

"Lelia the maidservant will show you," Elrond said.

"Thank you."

Elenya departed. It didn't take long for the maidservant to find her. She had been outside the door of Frodo's room waiting for any command from Elrond or Gandalf. She instantly took the exhausted elf to her room. Elenya walked inside and thanked her. It was a beautiful room. Even more beautiful than her own. Long white silk drapes surrounded the bed. A small table and chair were set up with paper and ink inside for any such writing purpose. A nightstand (as we would call it) lay beside the bed with a basin of water and towel. What caught her attention the most was the dress laying upon the bed. It had been set out for her, It was a beautiful silver dress. Almost nearly like the one she had first found herself in before her abduction from the Barrow Wights. The sleeves were different. They were cut in a Renaissance fashion clear and flowing showing her arms.

Elenya first bathed herself with the basin of water. She washed away the sweat and dirt that had been encrusted upon her body and then slipped into the exquisite dress. She felt beautiful in it. Elenya went to the window and pushed it open. Sunlight immediately enveloped the room. Her window looked out toward the garden. She decided to walk outside.

Rivendell was astonishing and overwhelming. It was exactly like the pictures she had seen except better and more beautiful. The white marble pillars that gleamed like pearls and jewels in the sunlight. The trees and mountains surrounding the city. The waterfalls that flowed unceasingly mists surrounding their features. Elenya loved every minute of Rivendell. She would be sad to leave it if she was allowed with the Fellowship. The sun shined upon her back. She turned and saw the three hobbits and Frodo. He walked up to her and offered her a brief hug. But then he saw something and immediately raced to it. Elenya watched but did not follow. She wanted to give Bilbo and Frodo some time alone. She continued to converse with the other hobbits.

While she did this, she glanced up to the room that Frodo had been in. Ganfalf was there speaking with Lord Elrond. She did not know that they were talking about many things including her.

"Who is this fair elf that has accompanied Frodo all this way?" Elrond asked Gandalf as they paced together.

"I have learned much about her from Aragorn. He seems to know her more than Frodo even though Frodo has been with her for many months. Aragorn knows her face and name which was something that I didn't know until she uttered it from her own lips," Gandalf replied.

"Gandalf, I am not talking about her name or her face. I want to know of what race of elves she is. She certainly does not come from Rivendell or Lorien. Thranduil has never heard her name before. Could she be of the Morquiendi?"

"Of course not," Gandalf instantly said. " The dark elves would never associate with hobbits. And she fought off a Nazgul all on her own trying to protect the Halflings. I must confess that I do not know what she is or who she is but an angel sent to us. Perhaps she will prove herself in the journey that lies ahead."

"Perhaps. A council be held tomorrow. I wish that she and the hobbit attend," Elrond said.

"She will be there at your request."


	8. Chapter 8

The day had come! Elenya sat in the courtyard among many others. They were all male but for her. There were five whom she knew Frodo, Strider, Gandalf, Glorfindel, and Elrond of course. She recognized three others, although she didn't know how. She saw a small dwarf with bushy red hair.

_Gimli, of course!_ She smiled. She saw a man clothed in a royal state. _Boromir!_ The last one she knew was Legolas. He was handsome! He didn't look like Orlando Bloom, but he was very handsome. Maybe even more than Brad Pitt! She noticed something too. He was staring at her. His gaze was fixed upon her, and he could not look away. She didn't have time to think about it then. She tried to ignore him as she took her seat beside Frodo.

The Council began with an introduction to introduce the Hobbit Frodo and tell of the History of the Last Alliance. Then they introduced Boromir. Boromir told the Council of his dream that had come to him and his brother Faramir. He spoke of the poem, "Seek for the Sword that was Broken. In Imladris, it dwells. There shall be councils taken stronger than Morgul spells. There shall be shown a token that doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane shall waken and the Halfling forth shall stand."

"Here more shall be made clearer to you," Aragorn said.

This was the part she had been waiting for! Aragorn cast the shards of Narsil upon the table to the amazement of Boromir. "Here is the sword that was broken!" Aragorn was revealed!

Boromir doubted Aragorn which you know, but Aragorn forgave him of course. Frodo then brought forth the Ring and Elrond spoke of Isildur's Bane. Then Aragorn asked Boromir if he wished the sword to be taken to Gondor. Boromir said it would be a great help if the Sword of Elendil were to go to Gondor, but he still doubted the Possessor of it. Bilbo then spoke Aragorn's poem.

"All that is gold does not glitter. Not all those who wander are lost. The old that is strong does not wither. Deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken. A light from the Shadows will spring. Renewed shall be blade that was broken! The crownless again will be KING!"

Aragorn forgave Boromir's doubt once again and told him that he was indeed Isildur's Heir. Aragorn would go to Minas Tirith!

Frodo then spoke of the tale of the Ring and the events that had happened to him and his hobbit friends. He included the Elven girl's part as well as the attack on Weathertop which Legolas was greatly interested in.

They continued to discuss the Ring and whether there it be the Real Ruling Ring and what should be done with it. Gandalf spoke the words of the Mordor tongue that were written upon it. And Legolas spoke of Gollum and his escape from the elves. Gandalf continued on about Saruman and his escape from Orthanc and of his journey to Rivendell. They debated about the Ring and if it shoul be given to Tom Bombadil.

"What does the she-elf think for she was with him?" Elrond asked.

Elenya replied, "From what I have seen of Tom Bombadil is that he is a noble fellow and quite trustworthy and on our side. But he has no power over the Ring or rather the Ring has no power over him. He nearly regarded it as a magic toy! I mean no disrespect or offense to him, but I believe he would soon forget it if he was its possessor. And if we were to give it to him, it would only postpone the day of evil longer not destroy it."

They turned to Elrond and again debated. They said there were only two things left to do and that was to throw it into the Sea or destroy it. They finally decided it should be destroyed because the Sea is not even safe, and it would be discovered still. Bilbo offered to destroy it but also admitted that he was old to journey. Frodo then spoke up and said those fatal words, "I will take it!"

It had been a long day Emilie thought to herself. She didn't know how long it took for men to debate a problem and form a solution until the Council of Elrond. Now she knew why it took them so long to make up their minds. The Fellowship had been decided and she was included. She was glad and said she would stay with Frodo till the end unless she was separated.

The dress, which she wore, flattered her figure very nicely. It was similar to the one she had found herself in the first time but this one exposed more of her back keeping her cooler and would keep her cooler during the hot days of the journey.

The night was warm. She made up her mind to take a walk for she would never have an opportunity like this again. The stars did not shine this brightly in America or her whole world for that matter.

Elenya wandered into the midst of the garden. She kept her face to the sky relishing the stars. She felt like singing but did not wish to wake anyone. She decided to hum the words to a song and dance. Her curly brown hair waved about in the wind as her bare feet moved to the rhythm of the song. She loved to dance and did it quite often, but this was different. She wasn't dancing in her basement but in Rivendell. She felt like the girl from Tuck Everlasting but no others were around. She twirled about not caring how silly she may have appeared. Her dress was loosely fit around the shoulders and was falling, but she cared not. She finally finished and was out of breath, but didn't take her eyes off the beautiful scenery. She pulled the dress up which had been falling further down her shoulders. She was thinner than she knew. She suddenly felt a chill run up her spine when she realized she wasn't alone.

"Another elf who loves the stars and enjoys dancing as much as I" she heard a voice behind her say.

Elenya turned around and saw Legolas sitting on a bench with his arms oustretched. A crooked smile was fixed on her face. She whirled around to face him.

"How long have you been there" she asked.

"Quite awhile. You were oblivious to everything but the sky above you and your feet below you. You are quite a dancer," he said, widening his smile.

"I enjoy it. You are Legolas, are you not"

"Yes, I saw you at the Council of Elrond and heard you speak."

"More like you were staring at me," she added softly looking down at her dress.

"Well, there never has been a woman at the council of Elrond," he answered her.

"I am not a woman. Simply a girl."

"Age does not matter for the elves. I am three thousand years old but still have a full and endless life ahead of me as do you" he stood up.

He began to inch closer to her. What would happen? She had not done much research about Legolas and his past. She just remembered a story of him and Melia and how he was not unskilled at kissing. She knew from her sister that a man could love more than one woman. But would she love him? All she knew was that he was a man. A very handsome drop dead gorgeous arrogant man.

"Most girls I've known would jump at this chance," he smiled at her beginning to close the distance between them. She could nearly feel his sweet breath upon her face. His body was certainly close.

"I am not one of them. You are too arrogant," she said and began to walk away.

Legolas grasped her hand. It was a gentle touch yet firm at the same time.

"Let me go," she objected.

"Your name. What is your name, I beg of you," He turned to face her and she saw the pleading look in his eyes.

"My name is of no consequence to you this night. You shall hear it soon enough."

"I disagree. If we are to be traveling companions, it will be my duty to protect you."

"I can take care of myself," Emilie argued not liking where the situation was going. "It is not your duty nor anyone's duty."

"We elves must look out for each other," Legolas said, brushing a hand across her cheek. She flinched as his hand caressed her cheek and continued to trawl down her neck.

"What do you fear?" he asked moving his face toward hers.

She was trembling when she felt Legolas grasping her shoulders.

She whispered. "You."

"There's no need."

She couldn't stop him though she tried. Her knees buckled. He caught her in his arms and enveloped her mouth in one soft kiss. She was stunned. There had been other guys she had liked in her own world, but this was the first time she had ever been kissed. She was only sixteen. How could this happen? She already had a boyfriend in America, but he was nothing like Legolas. Legolas was not inexperienced at kissing at all. He did it very well for he had practiced. But she couldn't let him fall in love with her. Too late for that! He wrapped his arms around her waist, which bore no fabric from the dress. She felt his body pressing against her.

"No," she exclaimed, pushing him back. "Legolas, you can't do this! You don't know what you're doing."

"I always know what I am doing," he said, taking her hand.

This is why she preferred Aragorn's kindness and bravery over Legolas's arrogance and recklessness even if he did look better than Brad Pitt.

"We are elves are we not? he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Yes."

"Well then. I have never met an elf such as you," he said, taking her shoulders in his grasp again so she couldn't escape.

"How can you know me? We've met for only five minutes?" she reminded him.

He ran a hand across her cheek and down her neck and said, "I know is that I love you. You elf with no name."

Legolas pulled her closer again when she said, "Stop! Please Legolas! You don't know me! You don't know anything."

He took her face in his hands. She couldn't bear to see his face his eyes that made her melt into him. I know you enough he said. Enough to know that you are an elf and that I'm in love with you.

You can't be you just can't, but inside Elenya felt her heart giving way as he looked into her eyes tearing her fears apart.

"It's not so impossible. Give into me! Look at me." she did.

He kissed her again.

Would he take her this night? No! She had to stop him. But when she felt his lips upon her. She could not think of a single reason why she should stop him. Legolas felt the white jewel of the necklace fixed on her chest. She felt uncomfortable as he pressed against the fabric moving it further down the curve of her arm. He finally ceased kissing her for a moment. She pushed against him and said the first thing that came into her mouth. A line from an old movie? If there is any honor in you, promise me that you will never to do that again?

He backed away from her and managed a slight bow. He took her hand and kissed it gently. She then walked away. But before she did she uttered a few short words he had longed to hear. My name is Elenya.

_Now I dont mean to offend any Legolas lovers in here. But this is what happened in my dream for real. Believe me it was the worst thing that happened to me in my dream for I am more into Aragorn than Legolas. But please so not jump to conclusions Legolas fans! I am not in love with Legolas! But in my dream I was. So please do not be angry! EmmyElenya_


	9. Chapter 9

Do we really have to do this?" Elenya asked, looking at her breeches as she stood in front of Aragorn and Legolas.

"You said you wanted to learn?" Legolas said.

"You couldn't very well fight in that dress," Aragorn smiled.

"Fine.?

Legolas, Aragorn, and Elenya stood in the courtyard. She was with her two favorite men. They had agreed to teach her to shoot with a bow and arrow and fight with a sword. Aragorn could shoot, but he was not as experienced with a bow as Legolas, and the elf was unskilled with a sword and usually carried a long dagger. Legolas took the long bow and Elenya focused on him as he pulled the arrow back and let go suddenly. The arrow landed with a perfect bulls eye on the target, which Gimli was holding. She knew the method, but had never tried it. She fitted an arrow in the bow. Legolas placed a hand on her arm as she slowly pulled back and let the arrow fly. She thought it wouldn't hit the target but it did. It landed right on the edge.

"That was too close!" Gimli shouted. "Aragorn, why don't you hold it? Why should I risk my life?"

"Because I am too tall, Master Dwarf."

Elenya let out a short giggle.

"You did well considering you said you have never touched a bow and arrow before," Legolas smiled, taking her hand. "Shall we try again?"

Elenya nodded. Aragorn noticed the slight connection between them both, but didn't speak. Elenya fitted the arrow in the boy alone this time. She slowly aimed it at the middle of the target and let go. It landed right next to Legolas's. She smiled.

"Very good eyes," he said, looking into hers.  
"The doctor said I had twenty fifteen vision," she laughed.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli looked at her puzzled.

"Nevermind," she answered.

"We shall continue later with the bow. I do not wish to waste more of Aragorn's time," Legolas said turning to him.

"Oh, I rather enjoy it," he smiled.

"And so do we!"

Elenya turned and saw the hobbits sitting nearby laughing. The men and the elf didn?t even notice them. Pippin held an apple in his hand chewing it like a cow when Merry wrenched it from his hand. She laughed, as the two fought over it like birds for seed.

"Shall we?" Aragorn asked, taking Elenya's hand.

"Sure."

Elenya took the sword he had given her. It was quite heavy. She remembered her sister had taken fencing lessons but with more along the lines of a saber. These swords were different. But she grasped it firmly in her hand.

"For the first time, you wish to practice slow. Attack! Low!"

Elenya and Aragorn clashed their swords together in a low frontal. Then they switched to a high frontal. It was a little harder for her since the sword was heavy, but she succeeded.

"Very good," Aragorn said. "Now try that method faster."

Legolas watched as he leaned across a pillar. Aragorn and Elenya continued quickly. Aragorn and Legolas both could tell she was more experienced with a bow.

"Would you like to stop?" Aragorn asked her.

"If I am going to fight orcs, I will need to learn to handle a sword. For I obviously don?t have the quick skill of Legolas," she said turning her face to him.

"You will learn," Legolas told her.

"Come. I'll show you another method," Aragorn replied.

Aragorn showed her many more methods and she continued to become better experienced with a sword. She tried many out and finally found one that was easy to handle. She held it up to the light and it glittered.

"I shall name it elen telpe, which I think means silver light," Elenya said. After all she still was an American girl. She had studied elvish some but not much.

Legolas did not speak.

"Well, I believe that I can teach you no more of the way of swords. We've been doing this for quite a while. It is time for your next lesson with a bow," Aragorn said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Thank you, Estel."

"I will always be here," he smiled. "But I'm afraid I must go. Someone I dearly wish to see is here."

Emilie knew who it was. "Please, Aragorn! Go to her! I don't wish to detain you longer," Elenya said feeling guilty and quite honest.

"No, this was a pleasure. But thank you. Till next time, master elf," Aragorn made a slight bow to Legolas.

Elenya watched him leave.

"There are few like him in the world," Legolas said.

"Aye. I dearly love him," Emilie said.

"You do?" he asked surprised folding his arms.

"Yes. Oh not like that, Legolas. He is my liege lord. I dearly admire him is what I meant to say."

"Good," he said.

"I thought I once was in love with him," she said softly. "But I am happy for him and the Evenstar. They are truly the most magnificent couple. Even more than Luthien and Beren. Few shall ever be as happy as they."

"But for us, aye?" he smiled, taking her hand and drawing closer to her.

"Legolas, please. Try to understand. I can't—"

"You love me, do you not? I can see it in your eyes when you look at me."

"Yes, I do," she said.

"We are both elves. Please," he said his face meeting hers.

She could feel his breath upon her face. His lips began to meet hers when she suddenly said, "Are you going to show me to use the crossbow?"

He backed away. "Yes. But we shall finish this later."

"Indeed."

Legolas fitted an arrow in the crossbow. He shot a perfect mark at the dummy Gimli was holding. It landed in the head of the dummy. Legolas handed the crossbow to her. He laid a hand on her arm as she held it. She shirked it off. He frowned. She let the arrow go. It flew right past Gimli's arm nearly missing it but landing on the wall.

"Elves!" he said angrily walking away.

"Sorry about that!" she said. "It was an accident," she said looking at Legolas.

"Let's try again."

Elenya had enjoyed learning about the different ways to fight. Gimli had even shown her to use an axe. She actually did quite well at it but enjoyed the bow and the sword better.

"Foolish elves! The axe is the noblest of weapons," he had keenly said.

She laughed as she remembered it. Elenya looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't used to seeing herself in breeches when she had so long wore dresses. She would start wearing them tomorrow when the Fellowship set out. She would be very sorrowful tomorrow at having to leave Rivendell.

Elenya slowly peeled off the breaches and changed into the nightwear set out for her. She slowly pulled the white nightdress over her and climbed into the bed. She wondered if tomorrow she would wake up for real in her own room and America. She hoped not. She wanted to find out what would happen next.

She didn't awake in her own bed. She awoke in the same bed but it was still dark out. She heard a tapping sound on her window and a voice coming from it. She crawled out of bed and saw Legolas in the window knocking on it. She went and opened it up.

"What are you doing? Are you mad?" she asked looking at him.

"No. Come with me."

"What?

"To see the sunrise. Please? It?s our last day here.?

"You?re crazy?

"Please?" She couldn't resist those eyes.

"Alright. I'll meet you down in the garden."

Elenya did. She felt she had to since it was the last day. She met him in the garden where she had said. He took her hand and began leading her away from the city.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"You'll see."

Legolas led her up a steep cliff which bore a flowing waterfall. He helped her climb up and they finally made it to the top. The view was magnificent. She could see the entire city of Rivendell and the forests and waterfalls that surounded it.

"It's beautiful," she sighed.

"Indeed it is. Are we to finish the conversation?"

"What one?"

"The one in the courtyard."

"No, I do not wish to discuss it."

"You can't avoid it forever," he said taking her hand. " Why can't you love me forever?"

"Because I'll not last forever," she said the first words that spilled off her tongue.

"What do you mean? You are an elf are you not?"

"Yes." But in truth she wasn't. At least not by heart and mind. But Legolas didn't know her mind. He knew her heart obviously from the way he looked straight through her.

"Then there is nothing to fear," he brushed a hand across her cheek.

"But...you wouldn't understand."

"I understand that you're hurting. You're hurting because you want to be with me too."

She struck him on the face. It was the first time she had ever hit any guy. She felt brave enough to do it. He touched his cheek and took her hand again.

"What did I say?"

"You insulted me!" she remembered a line from another movie.

Legolas pulled her to him and met her lips with one firm kiss. He stopped and said, "Now I have."

"You said you would never do that again!"

"I never said anything of the sort. Back in the garden, I simply ceased for I could see that you were afraid."

"I'm afraid of nothing. Least of all you!" Emilie said bravely.

"Then look at me," he said bringing her chin to his face.

Her mouth opened and shut nervously. He grasped her shoulders and knew she was trembling.

"You are. You do love me don't you?" he asked her.

"Yes I do," she whispered.

Legolas kissed her again. She saw the sun rising in the distance as it crept behind the city of Rivendell. She thought that they should go. She still was clothed in the simple white robe of the nightdress. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her still. But she put her arms up to his neck and pushed him back.

"We should go."

"Indeed we should. The hour is getting late."

That was the last she ever talked to him until the journey of the Fellowship began. That was the last time he had confronted her again face to face as well. That time wouldn't come until Moria.


	10. Chapter 10

Do we really have to do this?" Elenya asked, looking at her breeches as she stood in front of Aragorn and Legolas.

"You said you wanted to learn?" Legolas said.

"You couldn't very well fight in that dress," Aragorn smiled.

"Fine.?

Legolas, Aragorn, and Elenya stood in the courtyard. She was with her two favorite men. They had agreed to teach her to shoot with a bow and arrow and fight with a sword. Aragorn could shoot, but he was not as experienced with a bow as Legolas, and the elf was unskilled with a sword and usually carried a long dagger. Legolas took the long bow and Elenya focused on him as he pulled the arrow back and let go suddenly. The arrow landed with a perfect bulls eye on the target, which Gimli was holding. She knew the method, but had never tried it. She fitted an arrow in the bow. Legolas placed a hand on her arm as she slowly pulled back and let the arrow fly. She thought it wouldn't hit the target but it did. It landed right on the edge.

"That was too close!" Gimli shouted. "Aragorn, why don't you hold it? Why should I risk my life?"

"Because I am too tall, Master Dwarf."

Elenya let out a short giggle.

"You did well considering you said you have never touched a bow and arrow before," Legolas smiled, taking her hand. "Shall we try again?"

Elenya nodded. Aragorn noticed the slight connection between them both, but didn't speak. Elenya fitted the arrow in the boy alone this time. She slowly aimed it at the middle of the target and let go. It landed right next to Legolas's. She smiled.

"Very good eyes," he said, looking into hers.  
"The doctor said I had twenty fifteen vision," she laughed.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli looked at her puzzled.

"Nevermind," she answered.

"We shall continue later with the bow. I do not wish to waste more of Aragorn's time," Legolas said turning to him.

"Oh, I rather enjoy it," he smiled.

"And so do we!"

Elenya turned and saw the hobbits sitting nearby laughing. The men and the elf didn?t even notice them. Pippin held an apple in his hand chewing it like a cow when Merry wrenched it from his hand. She laughed, as the two fought over it like birds for seed.

"Shall we?" Aragorn asked, taking Elenya's hand.

"Sure."

Elenya took the sword he had given her. It was quite heavy. She remembered her sister had taken fencing lessons but with more along the lines of a saber. These swords were different. But she grasped it firmly in her hand.

"For the first time, you wish to practice slow. Attack! Low!"

Elenya and Aragorn clashed their swords together in a low frontal. Then they switched to a high frontal. It was a little harder for her since the sword was heavy, but she succeeded.

"Very good," Aragorn said. "Now try that method faster."

Legolas watched as he leaned across a pillar. Aragorn and Elenya continued quickly. Aragorn and Legolas both could tell she was more experienced with a bow.

"Would you like to stop?" Aragorn asked her.

"If I am going to fight orcs, I will need to learn to handle a sword. For I obviously don?t have the quick skill of Legolas," she said turning her face to him.

"You will learn," Legolas told her.

"Come. I'll show you another method," Aragorn replied.

Aragorn showed her many more methods and she continued to become better experienced with a sword. She tried many out and finally found one that was easy to handle. She held it up to the light and it glittered.

"I shall name it elen telpe, which I think means silver light," Elenya said. After all she still was an American girl. She had studied elvish some but not much.

Legolas did not speak.

"Well, I believe that I can teach you no more of the way of swords. We've been doing this for quite a while. It is time for your next lesson with a bow," Aragorn said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Thank you, Estel."

"I will always be here," he smiled. "But I'm afraid I must go. Someone I dearly wish to see is here."

Emilie knew who it was. "Please, Aragorn! Go to her! I don't wish to detain you longer," Elenya said feeling guilty and quite honest.

"No, this was a pleasure. But thank you. Till next time, master elf," Aragorn made a slight bow to Legolas.

Elenya watched him leave.

"There are few like him in the world," Legolas said.

"Aye. I dearly love him," Emilie said.

"You do?" he asked surprised folding his arms.

"Yes. Oh not like that, Legolas. He is my liege lord. I dearly admire him is what I meant to say."

"Good," he said.

"I thought I once was in love with him," she said softly. "But I am happy for him and the Evenstar. They are truly the most magnificent couple. Even more than Luthien and Beren. Few shall ever be as happy as they."

"But for us, aye?" he smiled, taking her hand and drawing closer to her.

"Legolas, please. Try to understand. I can't—"

"You love me, do you not? I can see it in your eyes when you look at me."

"Yes, I do," she said.

"We are both elves. Please," he said his face meeting hers.

She could feel his breath upon her face. His lips began to meet hers when she suddenly said, "Are you going to show me to use the crossbow?"

He backed away. "Yes. But we shall finish this later."

"Indeed."

Legolas fitted an arrow in the crossbow. He shot a perfect mark at the dummy Gimli was holding. It landed in the head of the dummy. Legolas handed the crossbow to her. He laid a hand on her arm as she held it. She shirked it off. He frowned. She let the arrow go. It flew right past Gimli's arm nearly missing it but landing on the wall.

"Elves!" he said angrily walking away.

"Sorry about that!" she said. "It was an accident," she said looking at Legolas.

"Let's try again."

Elenya had enjoyed learning about the different ways to fight. Gimli had even shown her to use an axe. She actually did quite well at it but enjoyed the bow and the sword better.

"Foolish elves! The axe is the noblest of weapons," he had keenly said.

She laughed as she remembered it. Elenya looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't used to seeing herself in breeches when she had so long wore dresses. She would start wearing them tomorrow when the Fellowship set out. She would be very sorrowful tomorrow at having to leave Rivendell.

Elenya slowly peeled off the breaches and changed into the nightwear set out for her. She slowly pulled the white nightdress over her and climbed into the bed. She wondered if tomorrow she would wake up for real in her own room and America. She hoped not. She wanted to find out what would happen next.

She didn't awake in her own bed. She awoke in the same bed but it was still dark out. She heard a tapping sound on her window and a voice coming from it. She crawled out of bed and saw Legolas in the window knocking on it. She went and opened it up.

"What are you doing? Are you mad?" she asked looking at him.

"No. Come with me."

"What?

"To see the sunrise. Please? It?s our last day here.?

"You?re crazy?

"Please?" She couldn't resist those eyes.

"Alright. I'll meet you down in the garden."

Elenya did. She felt she had to since it was the last day. She met him in the garden where she had said. He took her hand and began leading her away from the city.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"You'll see."

Legolas led her up a steep cliff which bore a flowing waterfall. He helped her climb up and they finally made it to the top. The view was magnificent. She could see the entire city of Rivendell and the forests and waterfalls that surounded it.

"It's beautiful," she sighed.

"Indeed it is. Are we to finish the conversation?"

"What one?"

"The one in the courtyard."

"No, I do not wish to discuss it."

"You can't avoid it forever," he said taking her hand. " Why can't you love me forever?"

"Because I'll not last forever," she said the first words that spilled off her tongue.

"What do you mean? You are an elf are you not?"

"Yes." But in truth she wasn't. At least not by heart and mind. But Legolas didn't know her mind. He knew her heart obviously from the way he looked straight through her.

"Then there is nothing to fear," he brushed a hand across her cheek.

"But...you wouldn't understand."

"I understand that you're hurting. You're hurting because you want to be with me too."

She struck him on the face. It was the first time she had ever hit any guy. She felt brave enough to do it. He touched his cheek and took her hand again.

"What did I say?"

"You insulted me!" she remembered a line from another movie.

Legolas pulled her to him and met her lips with one firm kiss. He stopped and said, "Now I have."

"You said you would never do that again!"

"I never said anything of the sort. Back in the garden, I simply ceased for I could see that you were afraid."

"I'm afraid of nothing. Least of all you!" Emilie said bravely.

"Then look at me," he said bringing her chin to his face.

Her mouth opened and shut nervously. He grasped her shoulders and knew she was trembling.

"You are. You do love me don't you?" he asked her.

"Yes I do," she whispered.

Legolas kissed her again. She saw the sun rising in the distance as it crept behind the city of Rivendell. She thought that they should go. She still was clothed in the simple white robe of the nightdress. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her still. But she put her arms up to his neck and pushed him back.

"We should go."

"Indeed we should. The hour is getting late."

That was the last she ever talked to him until the journey of the Fellowship began. That was the last time he had confronted her again face to face as well. That time wouldn't come until Moria.


	11. Chapter 11

As they approached the walls, Gimli sped up in excitment and awe. Legolas and Elenya followed behind cautiously. Elenya knew that they both were not looking forward to the endless journey in the dark. But Gimli was.

"The Walls of Moria!" he exclaimed softly.

Sam began to say goodbye to Bill. Elenya saw a tear run down his cheek. He had become very attached to the pony. He sat down beside Frodo on a rock. Frodo tried to comfort him.

Gandalf approached the gates of Moria. The moon had peeked out from behind a cloud and shone brightly upon it. Elenya approached. The Gates looked beautiful as they shone in the dark.

"It reads 'the Walls of Durin Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter!'"

Elenya knew the riddle. She wondered whether she should speak the answer aloud or if she should let Frodo do the honors. She decided to wait. Gandalf tried various incantations and she grew impatient. Patience was not one of her strong suits. She was about to speak when she saw Boromir throw a stone into the lake. She heard Frodo speak.

"Why did you do that Boromir?" Frodo asked. " I hate this place to and I am afraid. I dont know of what: of wolves or the dark behind the doors but of something else. I am afraid of the pool. Do not disturb it!"

"Frodo is right!" Aragorn agreed.

Elenya saw the water continued to travel in small ripples though the rocks had been thrown several seconds earlier. She heard Frodo speak.

"It's a riddle!"

_Thank Goodness!_ she thought to herself.

" Speak friend and enter! What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked.

"Melonn!" Elenya replied.

Instantly the doors opened. The Fellowship entered into the dark cave slowly.

"Soon, master elves, you shall enjoy the hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires and red meat off the bone. This is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine a mine!" Gimli said aloud to Legolas and Elenya.

"This is no mine!" Boromir spoke. "It's a tomb."

All about them the bones and skeletons of dwarves lay on the ground. There were black arrows of goblins embedded in the bones. Legolas pulled his bow out as did the others with their sword. Suddenly Elenya saw Frodo slip to the ground! Out from the water, a long sinuous tentacle had taken a hold of Frodo's leg! It continued to pull him toward the lake.Sam began slashing at the tentacle with his knife. The tentacle let go but not before twenty others appeared from the water.

"Into the Gateway, quick!" Gandalf cried.

They were just in time for the Watcher in the Water's coiling arms seized the doors on either side. With a shattering echo, they slammed all the light was lost.

"We now have but one choice!" Gandalf spoke. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places."

Elenya knew of what he spoke, but the others did not. She was not looking forward to the next part.


	12. Chapter 12

They had been in the endless dark of Moria for a long time. It had been after nightfall when they had entered. Emilie was losing track of time. All she knew was that she hated the fact that she couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. The only thing that allowed her to press on with the Fellowship was the firm hold of Legolas's hand. He had helped her traverse the paths of Moria. Gandalf did not want to risk too much light. Finally they stopped. There were three tunnels that led to the right, left, and straight ahead.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf announced.

Gandalf sat down in silence and it seemed as though he was thinking deeply. Everyone took rest.

"I am to weary to decide and I expect you all are as weary as I. We had better halt here for what is left of the night. You know what I mean! In here it is ever dark but outside the late moon is riding westward and the middle night has passed."

Sam kept pouting about Bill and how the wolves might have got him. Emilie did not even listen to the sound of Pippin's stomach growling and his mouth griping of the lack of food in it. All she knew was that she hated the dark. She hated Moria though Gimli didn't understand her. Legolas and Elenya sat together against the wall. They coudn't see anything nor where the others took their places. Elenya lay against Legolas's shoulder. She hated the dark so he gave her comfort. For he was the only one who truly understood her great pain, while Gimli seemed somewhat exasperated by her. Legolas wrapped an arm around her shoulder and caressed the soft skin there.

"I used to love the dark. No more," she said wiping a tear away.

"I understand your sorrow. You are an elf who loves the light and the stars even more than life itself. To be away from them and also in this endless black hole is almost death itself?

"Thank you, Legolas. What a comfort!" she said sarcastically.

"Oh, I apologize. I should not be speaking." _Maybe there is some gentleman in him._

"Oh, I don't mind. For I know we will be out of it soon. Hopefully."

He turned his face to her. He could not see her face and faintly could see her outline. He could see the silver dress though and touched its fabric.

"I can barely see you."

He ran his fingers up and down her arms and moved them to her neck and then to her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked taking one hand that rested on her neck.  
"Trying to see you. I am not used to this dark either. I miss your eyes. That was the first thing I loved about you. Their blueness entrapped me."

"Legolas, I..."

"No, I apologize. I shouldn't have said that. But I can't explain it."

He put his hand across her cheeks. She felt him moving closer to her. At this moment she was glad of the dark. No one could see them. He brushed a hand across her cheek moving strands of hair away from her face.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

"I..."

She didn't speak. She choked as his lips brushed against hers in a tender kiss.

"I love you."

"Do you truly?"

"Truly."

"That is a problem."

"Why?" he asked, sounding confused.

She didn't finish for Gandalf spoke.

I have decided upon the left passageway. For the air smells not as foul down there. Whenever in doubt always follow your nose," Gandalf told Pippin.

Emilie was glad. She felt uncomfortable around Legolas. She walked to Frodo's side. They followed Gandalf through the left tunnel. They came to the great dwarf city of Dwerendil. Gandalf's light shone on the long stone pillars carved out by the dwarves. It was an amazing site. But as they walked, the Chamber of Mazarbul. Gimli rushed into it quickly for the beam of light which came from it excited him. The others followed.

Inside rested the coffin of Balin. Gimli knelt down beside it and wept for his cousin. Emilie shared his sorrow and nearly cried with him.

"Here lies Balin son of Fundin Lord of Moria," Gandalf said.

"He is dead then. It is as I feared," Frodo spoke.

Gimli continued his lament. But Pippin became intrigued by the well resting near the coffin. He inched toward it as Gandalf picked up a book held by the dead skeleton of a dwarf. He began to read. Emilie rushed to Pippin's side for she knew what he was going to do and she would be there to prevent it.  
"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall," Gandalf read. "We can not get out. We can not get out. Frar and Loni and Nali have fallen. The Watcher in the Water took Oin. We can not get out. The end comes drums drums in the deep. We can not get out. They are coming!"

Emilie was to late to stop it for she was caught up in listening to Gandalf's reading. Pippin touched the skeleton resting on the wall. The helmet fell into the wall. _Plunk!_ It fell into the wall and seemed to echo through the whole of Moria. Emilie stopped the rest of the skeleton from falling, but the helmet was enough. The echoes finally ceased. Pippin began to blush and felt angry with himself. Gandalf closed the book with a thud.  
"Fool of a Took!" he scolded. "Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!"

Elenya laid a hand on Pippin's shoulder. _Poor Hobbit. He was just curious. Hmmm Curiosity Killed the Cat and it might us too!_

Suddenly the drums were heard! They became louder and faster. It was as if huge hands were turning the very caverns of Moria into a large drum. There came an echoing blast: a great horn was blown in the hall and harsh cries were heard further off.

"They are coming!" Elenya cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Emilie knew orcs were coming. She saw Frodo's sword as it gleamed brighter and brighter blue as they drew near. They kept the east door open, but Boromir and Aragorn barred the first one from which they had entered. She began to get frightened. She knew she would now have to use her sword. She wondered if they would be fighting the cave troll as in the movie or simply orcs as in the book.

"They have a Cave Troll," Boromir said aloud.

_I was hoping_ she thought to herself.

Aragorn and Legolas both fixed arrows in their bows as the orcs began to break down the doors. Elenya stayed close to Aragorn and fixed her cross bow as well. The slight form of an orc could be seen through the doorway. It screamed out in pain as Legolas found its mark. They broke through! She could see their hideous faces. It was the first time she had ever seen an orc. She knew orcs hated elves and carried of the women. She began firing her arrows at random finding her targets all around. Aragorn pulled The Flame of the West out. He was a skilled swords man, but Legolas continued his fight with the bow and sometimes with his dagger. The hobbits were doing quite well even Sam who was using a frying pan knocking his victims unconscious. Elenya put her crossbow away and pulled out the sword Aragorn had given her. She then cried out in pain as she felt a knife breaking into her elbow. She turned around and met the distorted face of an orc who had shoved the knife into her skin. An arrow suddenly maneuvered into his head knocking him to the ground lifeless. She thanked Legolas as he rushed to her.

"You're hurt," he said touching her bleeding shoulder.

"I'll be fine go! Frodo needs help!" she said eyeing the hobbit as he tried to fight a rather large orc.

Suddenly the moment she had been hoping against came. He entered. He was as tall as a mountain and broke down the doors as easily as if they were straw. Legolas immediately fastened two arrows in his bow and met with success. The Cave Troll became angry and started lashing out. Elenya fired her cross bow at the foul being and met with his shoulder. He felt the wound as if it were no more than a prick. Sam stood just beneath him.

"Sam, get out of the way!" Elenya shouted as the Cave Troll lowered his mace toward the hobbit.

Sam slid under him easily and managed to not hurt himself. The battle raged on with what seemed as hours to Elenya. She fought orc after orc. She saw Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli ferociously fighting the Cave Troll. Then the moment came she didn't want to see. The hobbits were separated Frodo being alone. He slid around the pole trying to avoid the Cave Troll's grasp. She watched as the two played a dangerous game of hide and seek. She wanted to help her friend but didn't know how. The Cave Troll found him and pulled him by his feet as if he were a careless rabbit. Frodo dropped his sword to the ground. But all of a sudden, Emilie saw Aragorn pop out of nowhere maneuvering a large stick into the belly of the Cave Troll. She admired his bravery but watched as the Cave Troll flung his hand at Aragorn in a cruel punch. Aragorn lay on the ground motionless as Frodo tried to rouse him. The Cave Troll grabbed the stick all the meanwhile Frodo trying to escape. She then heard the scream as he met above Frodo's left breast. She immediately fastened arrows in her bow and kept firing whether or not it hit the Cave Troll or not. The hobbits, upon hearing Frodo's scream, jumped onto his back working at his head with their swords screaming fiercly for injuring their best friend. With one effort, he flung them aside as if they were rocks. _God bless you, Legolas_ Emilie thought to herself as his arrow met its mark inside her mouth. With Pippin still upon his head, the Cave Troll fell lifeless to the ground. Elenya rushed to Frodo. Aragorn had already made it to his side.  
"Is he alive?" Sam asked.

"I'm not hurt," Frodo said sitting up.

Aragorn seemed in amazement, "I thought you were dead!"

Frodo opened his shirt revealing the mithril coat. Gimli knew very well what it was from being a miner dwarf. Elenya could hear the foul screams of the orcs in the background.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye!" Gandalf said. He then heard the orcs i nthe distance. "To the Bridge of Khazadum!"

Emilie was dreading this next part but knew it had to be. She ran swiftly with the others, but could see the orcs and goblins following behind them. They seemed to creep out of the ground the ceilings as if they were ants. They surrounded them. She wondered if they were going to be the next meal. Gimli waved his axe bravely as Gandalf's light shone. Then she heard it. The ferocious growl of the Balrog. Legolas held up his arrow and then dropped it for he knew he would be no match.

"Ai!" he shouted cowering for he knew what it was. "A Balrog! Durins Bane!" he said lamenting.

"RUN!" Gandalf ordered.

They did. Even more swifter than before. The orcs had crept back to their hiding places. They too were afraid of this foul demon. She knew they were going the wrong way. Then Boromir nearly fell into the great abyss if Aragorn had not have caught him. They were on the wrong side!

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near," she overheard Gandalf say. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

They rushed to the bridge with vigor knowing what would come out of the Shadows soon. Gimli led the way over the bridge and Legolas followed after Elenya. The bridge was narrow, and she could see the deep abyss. She made it to the other side, but looked back. Gandalf stood in the middle of the bridge. _HERE IT COMES!_

He appeared. Emilie shrouded her face for she did not wish to see it. She could nearly feel the flames herself as if it were her standing on the bridge. The saw its fiery whip coming into contact with Gandalf's light. It's whip's thongs cracked and fire came out of its nostrils as it stepped onto the bridge. Gandalf fought it with his staff.

"You cannot pass! I am the Servant of the Secret Fire Weilder of the Flame of Arnor. The dark fire will not avail you Flame of Udun. Go back to the Shadow! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

The fire seemed to die but not for long as it spread its black wings out and stepped toward Gandalf.

Aragorn suddenly leaped onto the bridge and cried, "Elendil! I am with you, Gandalf!"

"Gondor!" cried Boromir after him.

Gandalf then smote the bridge with his staff, The staff broke in the bridge and fell from Gandalf's hand. Right at the Balrog's feet, the bridge broke. It seemed to be over as he fell into the deep abyss. But with a crack or his whip tied around Gandalf's feet, the wizard fell. He grasped vainly at the stone and then said, "Fly from me you fools!"

Then he was gone! A GREAT LIGHT HAD GONE OUT!


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone was mournful. Gandalf had fallen! Emilie knew that he hadn't really, but it was still mournful to think what would happen to him. She loved Gandalf, she truly did. As a kind protector and as a friend.

They all exited Moria. Aragorn was the last and she knew he was grieving the most. He had known Gandalf far longer than anyone else even Frodo. But Frodo was a hobbit. Gimli kept waving his axe wanting to go back in and do away with all the foul creatures so he could rid his anger. Boromir held him back. Pippin shared much of the sorrow for he felt he caused what had happened to Gandalf. Merry held him as they cried together. Elenya wept as well. Legolas comforted her and shielded her in his arms. She knew that elves wept but mostly in heart and in grief in mind. Legolas's tears came though. She saw them in his eyes as he wrapped an arm around her.

Finally she heard Aragorn say, "Boromir, Legolas get them up!"

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir disobeyed Aragorn.

Elenya was becoming even more wary of him. She knew that the hobbits were all sad as everyone was, but Aragorn knew what was right. Legolas obeyed Aragorn and left her side to help the hobbits Merry and Pippin.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien!"

Aragorn was right. He helped Sam to his feet. Then he called for Frodo. She saw him walking away until Aragorn stopped him. Frodo turned around, and she saw the tears falling freely down his cheeks. _And all the while not knowing that Gandalf isn't dead. Oh! I wish I could tell them so!_ Emilie thought to herself.

They reached Lorien. It was beautiful. Legolas and Emilie basked in the protection of the trees. She felt comforted entering the wood. Gimli didn't though. She wondered if this part would turn out like the book or the movie. She guessed a little bit of both when she heard Gimli warning the hobbits. Legolas described Lorien as the fairest dwelling house of his people.  
"Is that so, my friend?" Elenya asked.

"Aye," he looked at her. "You as an elf have never been there?"

"No never."

"How is your arm?" he asked her.

She touched it. It was still bleeding and hurt very badly. He could see that. But she wouldn't worry about it now. They would heal her in Lorien. It was beautiful she thought. But Gimli called it a darkening world. Legolas sang a beautiful song of Nimrodel as they walked in the woods of Lorien. Legolas clutched a branch of a tree and swung upon it, but Elenya suddenly heard a voice say, "Daro!" in a commanding voice. Legolas instantly let the tree branch go. "Do not move or speak!"

Everyone instantly froze as bows were pointed at their faces. Emilie saw Haldir appear out form behind a tree. This part began more like the movie.

"A dwarf breathes so loud that we could have shot him in the dark," Haldir said to Gimli which made Elenya laugh inside. Haldir seemed to know Legolas. Elenya noticed the first time that he was even more arrogant than Legolas. He noticed her the very first before any of the Fellowship save Legolas. He bowed to her. "Legolas I had know knowledge of you traveling with a female elf and one with beauty."

She was uncomfortable around him, but Aragorn and Legolas both explained who the entire company were. They were all welcomed warmly but for Gimli. They all were blindfolded at the request of Legolas upon seeing how Gimli objected to it. At first Haldir would not allow him to pass, but Legolas explained to Haldir that he was one of the chosen Fellowship. Gimli as obstinate at being blindfolded and drew his axe. The elves drew their bows at him.

Legolas spoke, "A plague on dwarves and their stiff necks!" he yelled. Elenya was surprised to see him like this.

"Come," said Aragorn. "I am the leader of this company, and you must do as I bid. It is hard upon the dwarf to be singled out. We shall all be blindfolded even Legolas and Elenya who are elves. That will be best though it will make the journey slow.

Nightfall was coming and they were brought before Celeborn and Galadriel the Lord and Lady of the Golden wood. Lorien was lovlier than anything Emilie had ever seen. It was as beautiful as the pictures she had seen and even better. Night had come and the lights shone dimly throughout the trees. She felt odd though seeing the beautiful elven maidens in their silver dresses. She looked down at her breeches, but Legolas took her hand, and as if reading her mind said, "You are more beautiful than any of them."

She managed a smile, but the dropped his hand as the Lord and Lady descended the steps. She was beautiful. She reminded her somewhat of Cate Blanchett. She was elegant and kind yet seemed to have a dangerous side to her as well. Elenya looked at the ring upon her finger. It was Nenya. Lord Celeborn spoke. He welcomed them warmly. Aragorn explained what had happened to Gandalf, and there grew much lament from the elves. Gimli was awed by Galadriel. Elenya knew he loved her the very moment he had seen her. _How fickle are the minds of dwarves!_ she thought to herself.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled," she said. "Stay here and rest in peace."

The Lord and Lady sent them off. But Elenya was about to return with the others when Galadriel called for her.

"Stay but a moment Elenya," she asked the elf.

Was this really true? She would talk with Galadriel herself?

"Your arm. You have been wounded," Galadriel noticed.

Elenya touched it. She figured it had been infected for it hurt even more. Galadriel took her other arm and began to lead her away up the stairs.

"It is not right that a she elf come from Rivendell should not have the proper attire."

"What do you mean?" Elenya asked.

Galadriel led her up the stairs which opened into a number of rooms. Elenya followed Galadriel into one of the left doors. It was a beautiful room, but Galadriel went into the closet and fetched a long silver dress. It was beautiful. She handed it to Elenya.

"I wish you to wear it."

"Thank you my Lady. It is indeed beautiful," she did not know what else to say.

Elenya took off her soiled breeches and waist top in the presence of Galadriel. She did not mind for Galadriel was a woman such as she. Galadriel was far older as well. But as she put on the dress, Galadriel fetched a flask of water. She poured a little of the water into her hand and sprinkled it upon Elenya's wounded shoulder. The blood subsided, and Elenya began to feel the wound disappearing. Galadriel also combed her hair until the dark curls shone like silk. Elenya's face was washed as well. She embraced Galadriel and nearly cried.

"Thank you greatly," was all she could think of to sya to the wonderful Lady of Lothlorien. "But how shall I return to my friends?"

"Haldir will take you," Galadriel told her.

Elenya followed Galadriel down the steps again. Haldir had waited there, and instantly his eyes were raised when he saw how the elf that resembled a man now looked like a beautiful angel. (at least in his eyes). He took Elenya's hand and kissed it lightly. She took his arm reluctantly as he led her through the winding staircases.

"Where do you come from?" he asked her.

"Far away. Where are the others?" she attempted to change the subject.

"They have already been led to their resting place including the Prince of Mirkwood. Your name is Elenya is it not?"

"Aye," she said.

"You have much changed in appearance from when I saw you earlier."

"Indeed."

He then stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Do you belong to anyone?" she wondered at his question.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you promised to someone betrothed say the Prince?"

"No!" she instantly said. "I would never marry the Prince of Mirkwood," but she knew that was a lie. She would marry him if she weren't a mortal girl from America in a dream.

"Oh? I could see that he was quite taken with you."  
"Look, Haldir. He may be my friend, and he may admire me, but it doesn't mean that we are...are...

Her words trailed off when she remembered how he had kissed her in Rivendell.

"I don't care much for the Prince myself," Haldir said. She was beginning to become uncomfortable. She loved Legolas as a good friend though. "Would you ever consider an elf from Lorien?" _I guess he doesn't know how to just spit it out!_

"Do you mean yourself? Say it!" she said to him.

"Aye! I think you are beautiful and possibly could be a wonderful companion! There I said it! Will you yeild?"

She smiled. She was flattered by his shyness. But he was arrogant. He had a history of women and probably would take her if he could.

"Thank you. I'm flattered, but I will not yeild."

"Because of the Prince?" Haldir asked.

"No, because I do not wish to be bound in any way to someone at my young age. It is dangerous. Especially to someone as arrogant as you." She remembered the words of Melia.

"Well then enjoy your rest while you can."

He did not seem too hurt. Emilie followed the others and eagerly awaited for what would happen next.


	15. Chapter 15

They paddled on throughout the day. But as the end of the day neared, Legolas tapped Elenya's shoulder and bade her look up to the sky. She saw it! The long beautiful statues of the great Kings. There they stood! The two great kings of stone.

"Isildur and Elendil," Elenya said with a sigh.

She looked out at their left hands. Their palms faced outwards in a gesture of warning for the Rauros Falls would soon be appearing. They continued rowing until they reached the West Bank.It was night and the stars twinkled above them as they made camp upon the beach. Legolas had been paddling all day, and he looked as though he would drop. Gimli was already fast asleep along with the hobbits. Aragorn still laid a cautious eye out upon the river and the East Shore.

"It will be fine, my friend," Elenya laid a hand on his shoulder. "Take some rest."

He kissed her hand gently and walked away from her.

"You look exhausted," Elenya sat down beside Legolas. "I told you to let me paddle. But no! If I could save your hide in Moria, then I could have most certainly have rowed."

"I believe it was I who saved your life in Moria," Legolas said with a crooked smile.

"Yes, you did. But there were times when you would have been badly wounded if it were not for my arrows."

"Hmm.."

Legolas lay his head back upon the ground. Though she wore no dress, he still thought she was beautiful. Her brown curly hair fell beneath her waist blowing in the faint wind. The golden circlet of flowers still remained upon her forehead. Legolas drifted off into slumberland his eye still upon her. Elenya opened her sack and took out a blanket. Something caught her eye though. Amidst the sack, there was a piece of paper. She took it out and unfolded it. It was a letter.

She spoke softly, " _I am sorry I never said farewell. Though you refused me, I shall never forget you for as long as I live. If you ever enter Lorien again, remember me. If you don't, I will find you._"

It was not signed but she knew who it was from. _Haldir_

Elenya folded the not and placed it in her sack again. She instantly fell asleep thoughts of Legolas and Haldir filling her mind.

She awoke. The others were sititng up nearby. She saw Pippin and Merry sitting next to each other fighting over the last piece of sausage from the pan. She laughed as they rolled over each other.

"Give it to me!" Merry shouted.

"No! It's mine! I'm smaller! I need it more! Besides you've already had five!"

"So?" Merry shouted. "You had ten!"

Neither one of them ended up with it. Instead, the sausage was torn between the both of them and flew into the air and landed in the Anduin.

"Now look what you did!" Pippin yelled at Merry bonking him on the head.

"It wasn't my fault! It was yours!"

Emilie continued to watch them fight over whos fault it was. She stood up and walked over to Aragorn.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A Shadow under threat has been forming in my mind. Something draws near. I know it. Sting has showed a faint gleam. Orcs are drawing close. You must stay by my side at all times."

"Don't fear. I can take care of myself," she told him.

Emilie wondered if that were really true. Aragorn gathered everyone together when they had finished eating.

"Now is the time to decide," he said. "Shall we continue to Mordor, or take the road to Boromir's ciy? I am not Gandalf, though I have tried to bear his part. The choice still waits upon the Ringbearer. Frodo?"

All eyes turned to him. He said he would like to take time to think about it.

"Do not stray to far," Aragorn said. "But you may have one hour."

Emilie knew what was to come. She saw it as Boromir followed him after a while. Should she stop him? No! It was what had to be. Frodo and Sam needed to go alone into Mordor. Merry and Pippin would be captured, and Boromir would die. Unless she tried to save him. That was what she would do. It would all turn out the same but for Boromir's death. She would not let him die. Would she?

Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Elenya remained by the riverside. Pippin at last spoke.

"I wish he would 'screw himself up' and come back. This waiting is horrible. Surely his time is up!"

"Yes, we must call upon him," Aragorn replied.

Boromir returned and spoke with Aragorn. Boromir said that he urged Frodo to go to Minas Tirith, and then Frodo had disappeared. Emilie knew that was not true, but she didn't speak. Aragorn decided that thhey should divide into pairs to search for him. Elenya and Legolas remained together. The two men were pairs. It was no use. The hobbits already took off for the woods. Aragorn sprang swiftly away and went in pursuit of Sam. As Legolas and Elenya took off for the woods, they saw Sam running back down the boats. Elenya remained at Legolas's side. She knew what was happening. The orcs were coming. Sam went with Frodo across the Eastern Shore. All she wanted to do right now was find Merry and Pippin. For there she would find the orcs and Boromir and perhaps save him from being killed.

"Where are those hobbits?" she said in an exasperated tone.

"Unknown."

IT was then she heard it.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas said.

"NO! NO! NO! It has happened already! Come Legolas!"

They began to run fast and furiously to the sound of the horn. She then saw them. The orcs! The Uruk Hai! She immediately fired an arrow at the foul creatures. Her mark landed perfectly in his head. Legolas began firing to and fro as well. But all that did was draw more orcs near them.

"Legolas!" she cried out as one of the foul creatures approached her with a glare.

He raised his weapon to attack her. The weapon met her sword, and they battled together. He slashed the weapon at her side. She dropped her sword and gripped it in pain. She could feel the blood trickle down her hip. It was a bad wound. But he was not finished with her. He felt no pity and lunged for the elf. She tried to fight, but couldn't match his strength. She could not see Legolas anywhere. The Uruk Hai wrenched her hands behind her back and bound them with thick ropes. _Why!_ She was not a hobbit. He turned her around. She feared that he was going to kill her as he took a knife out. Instead, he cut her cloak off. She saw the elven brooch of Lorien fall to the ground. He moved toward her shoulders._NO NOT THIS!_ she thought as he cut the fabric of her dress down the curve of her arm exposing her chest. He was stripping her. The Uruk Hai hated elves and even more elven women.

"NO!" she cried out.

Suddenly, she saw an arrow plunge into his shoulder. She saw Legolas quickly running down the hill to her. With all her might, she swung her two fists into his jaw. She crawled along the ground and retrieved her crossbow and shot an arrow into his heart. She stood up and ran to Legolas who enveloped her in his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said between tears.

He planted a kiss on her forehead and began to move toward her lips when she gripped her side.

"Ow!" she cried out.

"Come lean on me! The Horn of Gondor has stopped! The orcs are gone! I fear something terrible has happened to Boromir!"

It did. They were too late. Elenya saw Aragorn kneeling beside the body of Boromir weeping. She leaned on Legolas arms and began to cry as well. Gimli stood beside them.

"Oh Boromir, no!" she cried.

Aragorn stood up. He approached the two elves. He saw blood seeping out of the fabric of her shirt.

"What has happened?" he asked staring at her appearance where the shirt barely hung upon her shoulders.

"The Uruk-hai," Legolas replied. "She needs aid."

Aragorn took her hand. "Allow me to see the wound. Legolas, see if you can find some athelas... kingsfoil."

Aragorn tore the fabric of her side and examined the wound. It was deep and hurt greatly. Blood continued to seep out of hit. Aragorn placed a cloth upon it. She saw the once white cloth stain into red from her side. Legolas returned with a weed of athelas. Aragorn applied the herb to her side. Legolas blushed slightly upon seeing her side. The two men lifted her off to the ground.

"Can you walk?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes," she said. "Where are Merry and Pippin?"

_Dumb question_ she thought to herself.

"They have been taken," Aragorn replied.

"No!" she said. "What are we to do?"

"We shall figure that out at the riverside. I think we shall find out answer there."

They placed Boromir in a boat. They placed the weapons of his fallen foes with him. His sword was placed across his chest. The Anduin carried him down the Rauros Falls to twinkling nights upon the Anduin.

They foudn their answer. For one of the boats were missing. Elenya sat upon the ground. Aragorn inspected the ground beside the river.

"It seems as though Frodo has decided to go to Mordor alone along with his servant Sam. Oh! I would have gone with him to the end. I am at a loss!" he cried out.

"What are we to do? Aragorn?" Legolas asked.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in ous hands. We must go after Merry and Pippin. They are being taken to Isengard. Those Uruk Hai bore the symbol of the White Hand. But as soon as Saruman realizes they dont carrry the Ring, they will be put to death. We will not allow that. Not while we have strength left. Do you have the strength Elenya? The road is long."

"I will go wherever you go, Aragorn," Elenya replied.

"Let us go hunt some orc!"

They immediately followed the running Aragorn into the woods. Elenya simply prayed for the strength to continue the journey.

_MY DREAM ENDED HERE. BUT I SHALL CONTINUE THE STORY THROUGH THE RETURN OF THE KING! IT CONTINUES TO BE VERY ADVENTUROUS AND INTERESTING! SO READ ON!_


	16. Chapter 16

They had journeyed on without stopping for more than a day. Emilie was exhausted beyond belief. Well at least in heart and mind she was. Remember that she still had the physical body of an elf. She continued to walk lightfooted upon the grass. But she was tired. More tired than ever she was in her entire life. She was more tired than the time she had exercised all day at the YMCA. They had found many signs during the course including Pippin's elven leaf brooch. But now Aragorn had halted.

"It is now time to decide whether we stop or press on for night is coming upon us."

The three men debated among themselves. _If it were women, we could choose in less than thirty seconds!_ she thought as she listened to their endless choices. Finally Aragorn turned to her.

"How shall we end this debate, Elenya?"

"Well, as much as I'd like to press on, I-" She paused. "I want to find Merry and Pippin too. With all my heart. But I dont think I can go on for much further. My heart tells me so. I am exhausted and I believe my wound has opened up again. But I will follow your counsel and I will go wherever you go."

"Ah, you give the choice to an ill chooser. All my choices have gone amiss."

"That's not true, Aragorn," Elenya disagreed. "I have faith in you. You have not led us astray whatsoever. From the very beginning you were there for us. For the Hobbits and I."

Legolas stared at her. He didn't know how to read her. Was she in love with Aragorn or did she merely admire him?

"We shall not continue on," Aragorn replied. "If the moon gave us enough light, we would, but alas!"

"If only the Lady had given us such a gift as Frodo had received," Gimli murmured.

"Yes, but Frodo shall need it more," Elenya said. "With him lies the true quest."

"Indeed."

They paused to make camp as best they could upon the ground. Aragorn checked Elenya's side once again. She did not mind. He was a healer. No! He was The Healer. The wound had been infected, but was beginning to close up. He gave her one of his waybread from the elves, and she ate it gratefully. Gimli and Aragorn fell into a deep sleep immediately. But Elenya lay awake. She was exhausted, but could not sleep. She had a feeling. She didn't know what it was. It wasn't bad or evil. She had a feeling something odd would happen to her.

"Maybe it's nothing," she said aloud.

"What's nothing?"

She turned to her side where Legolas lay. His head lay on the ground but his eyes were open, and his elven ears were very intuned and attentive.

"Nothing, nevermind. I was just talking to myself."

"Talk all night if you wish. I love the sound of your voice."

She smiled. "I'm flattered. Thank you."

"I'm exhausted."

"Diddo."

Legolas looked at her with a confused expression. _Shut up! Emilie! You're not in America anymore!_

"Sorry nevermind. I was talking to myself again."

She let out a giggle.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Do you...do you love Aragorn?" he said slowly.

"As what?"

"How many different kinds of love are there?"

"Many."

"Do you love him? I don't know any other way to say it."

"I love him as a great friend and a liege lord. I admire him for his courage, for his humbleness, for his pride," she paused for a moment and then went on smiling. "I love him for his choices, for his bravery, for his handsome face, and for his romance and loyalty to the Evenstar."

"Do you love me?" he asked breathing out a low sigh. "There, I said it."

"Legolas, I can't account for what happened in Rivendell and Lorien. That is in the past, but I dont know what to say. I dont know what to do. There are things about me you dont know. But I cant tell you about myself. I cant let you know the real me."

"Why?"

"It's dangerous. You don't understand."

"Elenya, you have to make a decision. Not tonight, no. But someday you will. Someday you will tell me wont you?"

"Perhaps someday. But not tonight."

Legolas inched closer to her. He looked straight into her eyes. _Why is he doing this to me?_ she asked as his blue eyes met hers piercing her heart. Legolas's lips brushed against hers in a soft kiss.

"I will love you until the day I die."

"Goodnight."

The next morning, they arose early. Legolas informed Aragorn that the orcs were now far away. They had passed beyond sight. Aragorn even stretched his ear against the ground for so long that Elenya thought he had fallen asleep.

"Faint and far are the sounds of our enemies. But loud are the hoofs of horses. It comes to my mind that I heard them, even as I lay on the ground in sleep, and they troubled my dreams: horses galopping, passing in the West. But now they are drawing further away from us, riding northward. What is happening in this land!"

"Let us go!" said Legolas.

They marched on through the day unceasingly feasting on the waybread of the elves throughout the day. They stopped to rest twice. But soon they made out the small figure of the horseman. At least Elenya and Legolas did for they had the elven keen eyesight. The horseman drew nearer to them. They could see them in the distance riding. But they passed the elves, man, and dwarf as if they didn't perceive them. They would have ridden on if Aragorn had not spoken.

"What news from the north, Riders of Rohan?"

Instantly, the horseman formed a circle around the foursome. Spears immediately thrusted their way into the center where the travelers stood. Elenya did not shudder but smiled at the thought that the horseman would dare to challenge Aragorn son of Arathorn heir to Isildur and Gondor bearer of the Flame of the West! Eomer spoke.

"Who are you and what have you do to in this land?"

It was then that he caught the elf's eye for a moment. Elenya and Eomer shared gazes for a moment. He was different. He did not look anything like the movie portrayed him. Eomer was tall and handsome and fair in the face. His golden hair fell about his shoulders. His face bore no beard. Elenya kept her eyes upon him, which the Prince of Mirkwood noticed. Aragorn introduced himself as Strider. He also said that of his companies names as well. Strider informed Eomer that they had passed through Lorien, and the gifts of the Lady go with them.

"Then there is a Lady in the Golden Wood?" Eomer said. "Few escape her nets, they say. These are strange days! But if you have her favour, then you also are net weavers and sorcerers maybe." He turned a cold glance upon Legolas, Gimli, and Elenya. "Why do you not speak silent ones?"

Gimli answered angrily as his hand gripped the handle of his axe, "Give me your name, horse master, and I will give you mine and more besides."

"As for that, the stranger should declare himself first. Yet I am named Eomer son of Eomund and am called the Third Marshal of Riddermark."

Gimli continued, "Then, Eomer son of Eomund, let Gimli the dwarf Gloin's son warn you against foolish words. You speak evil of that which is fair beyond reach of your thought, and only wit will excuse you."

"I would cut off your head, beard, and all if it stood but higher from the ground!"

Elenya watched as Legolas took a stand. "He is not alone, " Legolas said, bending an arrow in his bow.

Elenya flew between the three blocking their path.

"Listen to the words of Elenya, master Eomer son of Eomund Third Marshal of the Riddermark!"

"I will for the sake of the Lady if she could be called a Lady wearing the clothes of a man."

Elenya paid no attention to the comment for it was done in the heat of a quarrel.

"We mean no harm," she said. "Your pardon, Eomer. If you understood more about us and why we hunt orcs in this land, then you would go no further to try and debate with us. Will you not hear our tale before you strike?" she said her blue eyes pleading.

Eomer gazed in wonder at the beautiful elf and said, "I will. But first let me hear your name," he said turning to Strider.

Before, Eomer anounced who he served in regard to Theoden son of Thengel King of Rohan. _This is the part I have been waiting for!_ Emilie thought when Eomer asked Aragorn of who he was and who he served. She watched in awe as Aragorn spoke her favorite part in the entire Trilogy!

"I serve no man, but the servants of Sauron I pursue into whatever land they may go. There are few among mortal men who know more of Orcs; and I do not hunt them in this fashion out of choice. The Orcs we pursued took captive two of my friends. In such need a man that has no horse will go on foot, and he will not ask leave to follow the trail. Nor will he count the heads of the endemy save with a sword. And I am not weaponless."

_OH YES YES YES!_

Aragorn threw back his cloak. The elven sheath glittered as he grasped it, and the bright blade of Anduril shone like a sudden flame as he swept it out. "Elendil! I am Aragorn son of Arathorn and am called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dunaden, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the Sword that was Broken and is forged again. Will you aid me or thwart me? Choose swiftly!"

That was her favortie part for Aragorn seemed to have grown in stature while Eomer had shrunk; and in his living face she caught a brief vision of the power and majesty of the kings of stone. For a moment, it seemed to her that a white flame flickered on his brows like a shining crown. _ELESSAR!_

Many more things were said that day which she partook of in as well. Eomer had asked her of where she came from. She did not speak. But Eomer had asked Aragorn if he would come to Rohan. Aragorn had said that he would come but not at that time for they still needed to find their friends the hobbits. Emilie almost wished to go with Eomer and the Riders of Rohan and wait for Aragorn at Edoras. She was eager to meet the Shieldmaiden who was one of her favorite characters. But then the elven side of Elenya overtook her and she remained with Aragorn.

"Are you certain of this, Lady?" Eomer asked her. "We will certainly take you to Edoras if you wish."

Legolas stepped forth. "She has made her decision, and will not leave our side. For we are also her rightful defenders. And I will defend her to the death even death by the whole host of Mordor!"

Elenya looked at Legolas in wonder. He was jealous. She knew that. But he was also sincere. Elenya stepped in front of Legolas.

"Thank you, Eomer. I shall accompany you perhaps someday. But not this day. I must follow my liege lord."

Eomer gave to the travelers horses. She was relieved. She was born upon the back of a white horse named Celeniol.

"She has born me many times and is a brave mare," Eomer said handing her the reigns to the horse.

"Thank you."

Legolas was given the fair horse Arod, which Gimli was to sit behind upon its back as well. Hasufel bore Aragorn.

"We shall meet again, Eomer," Elenya said. "Farewell."

The travelers rode away upon the horses. Elenya looked back one last time at the form of Eomer watching her sadly as she disappeared into the distance.


	17. Chapter 17

Emilie loved the horse Celeniol. She was beautiful white mare that moved swiftly. But ever she stayed behind Arod the horse of Legolas. They had been riding all day. They had found several traces including the damage done to the orcs by the Riders of Rohan. Her stomach churned inside as she saw the slayed bodies of the grotesque orcs piled around her. They were now in Fangorn. Night had come upon them and they lay down to rest. They were all exhausted especially Aragorn. Aragorn asked Gimli to keep watch.

"Why did Celeborn warn us against Fangorn?" Legolas asked Aragorn.

"How shall a man answer?"

"You have journeyed farther than I. I have heard only of songs which tell of the Onodrim or as Men call them Ents."

Emilie sat up and hugged her knees to her chest listening intently.

"Fangorn holds some dark secret of its own that I know not of."

"And I do not wish to know," Gimli said. "Let nothing that dwells in Fangorn be troubled on my account!"

"Gimli, remember it is perilous to cut bough or twig from a living tree in Fangorn. But do not stray far in search of dead wood. Rather let the fire die. Call me at need!"

Aragorn lay back and instantly fell into slumber. Emilie looked at Legolas.

"Well, I should like to know about the Ents," she said. "I have a feeling that we shall meet up with one."

"What makes you say that, fair elf?" he asked her.

She lay her chin in the palms of her hands and said, "I just have a feeling." _Yeah right!_

"You elves are very strange," Gimli said. "This forest is frightening and perilous."

"What makes you say that, master dwarf?" Elenya asked.

"He thinks any forest is," Legolas smiled.

"That is false. I loved the Golden Wood."

"You mean you loved the Lady of the Golden Wood," Elenya smiled.

They watched Gimli turn colors. Legolas lay back against the ground his hands folded across his breast. Elenya watched a smile slide across his face.

"What are you grinning at?" she asked turning her eyes toward the fire.

"You've been complaining all day that you have been exhausted."

"I have not! Excuse me. I want to go check on Celeniol."

"The horses are well."

Elenya paid him no heed and walked to where the horses stood. She made her way to Celeniol's face and placed her forehead upon it.

"Hey girl. How are you doing? I'll miss you. I know you're leaving soon because of the man that's coming to spy on us," she whispered the last part. Elenya ran her hand along the horses mane and slowly kissed the grey spot upon Celeniol's forhead.

"I'll see you later."

Elenya made her way back to the camp. Legolas lay motionless his eyes closed tightly. She lay down next to him her back to the fire. She soon passed into slumberland and didn't wake until morning.

Elenya woke and instantly sat up and gripped her back. She would have tried to crack it if she hadn't have noticed the absence of the horses. The others were already up. To act natural, she asked, "Where are the horses?"

"They are gone! Gone! My bones are chilled and we must walk through this place!" Gimli said.

Aragorn explained to her about the old man in gray clothes that appeared the night before. Gimli believed it was an evil phantom of Saruman. They decided to keep going through the forest and look for signs of Merry and Pippin. They soon found the mallorn leaf of Lorien due to the eyes of Elenya. The men debated among themselves about the knife that cut them while Elenya already had read the riddle within a moment.

"The orcs were commanded to keep the hobbits alive," she said. "To kill us and us only was their order which nearly happened to me." Her eyes met Legolas's. " Merry and Pippin are together. I know they are. Nothing would ever seperate that pair. The orc dragged them here, but was soon killed by the horseman. I believe Pippin had already untied his hands which is why he was able to cut the bonds of his feet. He and Merry then stopped here and ate lembas before starting their journey into Fangorn."

Legolas looked at her in wonder. "How in the world did you come by that?"

"Common sense. We must press on!"

They soon wandered to the place where the hobbits were found by Treebeard. They decided to climb up the tree. As she climbed behind Aragorn and in front of Legolas and Gimli, she was glad that she wore no dress. As they made it to the top, Legolas pointed through the trees at something.

"Can you not see him?" he asked the others. " It is he the man passing from tree to tree."

"I see him Legolas," Elenya said.

Gimli saw him and instantly said, "Bend your bow, Legolas. Get it ready! It is he the old man in rags that frightened our horses."

"No, Legolas, do not fear!" Elenya said to him staying his hand.

"Watch and wait!" Aragorn spoke.

The man reached the bottom of the tree where they were.

"Well met indeed my friends. I wish to speak with you. Shall I come up or shall you come down?"

The old man began to climb up the tree.

"Now! Stop him, Legolas!" Gimli shouted.

"Did I not say I wished to speak with you? Put the bow away Master Elf as the female said. And you, Master Dwarf, pray take your hand from that axe till I am up. You will not need such arguments!"

The old man asked them of their tale of why two elves, a dwarf, and a man travel in Fangorn. But they all remained silent.

"You are then tracking hobbits. Don't stare as if you have never heard the name before. They climbed up here yesterday and met someone that they did not expect. But come let us sit down and be at ease."

Gimli's hand went at once to his axe shaft. Legolas picked up his bow. Elenya simply grinned which stunned Legolas.

"Stop!" she yelled.

The others looked at her including the old man.

"Look at this man!" she said to the others. "We know him well very well indeed."

The old man drew apart his cloak revealing his white clothes garbed underneath.

"Saruman!" Gimli yelled. "Tell us where you have hid our friends or I shall make a dent in your cap that will never heal!"

Emilie rolled her eyes in exasperation. The old man sprang to his feet and leapt to the top of a large rock. His white garments shone in the sumlight. He lifted up his staff, and Gimli's axe fell to the ground. Legolas gave a shout and shot an arrow which also lay to the ground. But Emilie cried out.

"Mithrandir! Gandalf, oh Gandalf!"

"Gandalf!" Aragorn asked. " You return to us in our need. What veil was over my eyes! And how did you know, Elenya?"

"Your friend the she-elf here knows many things. Yet she is dangerous!" Gandalf answered. "She knows more than any of you could hope to know in a lifetime. But Gandalf, yes, that was my name. But I am in white now!"

They spoke of many things. Gandalf told them of the hobbits and who they went with. The foursome also told Gandalf of how Sam went with Frodo and how Boromir fell. Gandalf told them of his tale out of the Balrog's grasp and of the Winged Messenger Gwahir. He told them many things of Saruman as well.

"I thought Fangorn was dangerous, Gandalf," Gimli said.

"Dangerous! And so am I: more dangerous than anything you shall ever meet unless you come face to face with the Dark Lord himself. And Aragorn is dangerous as well as the elves. And you are dangerous in your own way, Gimli son of Gloin."

Elenya let out a slight giggle at that.

"But the Ents shall wake up and find that they are strong!"

"Yes!" Elenya suddenly cried out without thinking. "They shall conquer Saruman! They shall conquer Isengard and take revenge on the harm he has done the forests here!"

Legolas looked at her in amazement. She covered her hands over her mouth and then buried her face in her hands. Would she have to reveal her secret? But Gandalf began talking.

"Soon we must go." _BLESS YOU GANDALF!_

"We will follow you wherever you will go, Gandalf," Aragorn said. "The Dark Lord has nine yet we have one mightier than they: the White Rider!"


	18. Chapter 18

Gandalf had decided that they would go to Theoden's court. As the company preceded to Rohan, Aragorn began to chant softly and in a slow tongue. They could not understand the words, but he translated them.

Where is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing? Where is the helm and the hauberk and the bright hair flowing? Where is the hand on the harp string and the red fire glowing? Where is the spring and the harvest and the tall corn growing? They have passed like rain on the mountain, like a wind in the meadow; The days have gone down in the West behind the hills into shadow. Who shall gather the smoke of the dead wood burning, or behold the flowing years from the Sea returning?

It took some persuading by Gandalf and Aragorn, but the guards at the gate of Edoras allowed them to pass when he saw the horses of Rohan that they rode. Gandalf also told the gatekeeper all of their names. He excused himself and said he would return. After some time he returned and bid them enter. The gates swung open and Elenya gazed upon the city of Edoras. Many houses stood by as they passed. After some riding they came to the top of a hill where stood a high platform and a green terrace. They walked to the bottom of the green terrace. Up the stairs, they could see other guards with long flowing golden hair guarding the entry to King Theoden. The doorward of Theoden looked down on them as they walked up the stair. He told them to lay aside their weapons. Legolas, Gimli, and Elenya did so with no trouble. But Aragorn needed a little persuasion.

"I would if it were any other sword but Anduril! Should the will of Theoden of the Mark be over that of Aragorn son of Arathorn?" he asked.

The doorward answered, "You are not in the house of Aragorn son of Arathorn. Whatever name that sword may be, it shall rest here or you shall not be bid to enter!"

Elenya laid a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Please my friend. Nothing will happen to it. I swear."

"Here I set it. But I command you not to touch it or permit any other to lay a hand on it. In this elvish sheath dwells the Blade that was Broken and has been made again. Telchar first wrought it in the deeps of time. Death shall come to any man that draws Elendil's sword save Elendil's heir."

The guard stepped back amazed and said, "It seems that you are come on the winds of a song out of the forgotten days. But it shall be as you command lord. Your staff to old man!"

Gandalf replied, "Will you not bid an old man to lean upon his stick? Bid us enter!"

The guard let them enter. They walked into the midst of the hall. Elenya saw a long hearth where a wood fire burned. At the far end of the hall was a platform with three steps. Upon the stage sat a throne in which was an old haggard man with a crown upon his head. His beard was long and lay below his knees. His eyes still burned with a great light though. Elenya walked up the stairs behind the others. Behind the king stood a woman clothed in white with long golden hair. Eowyn! Emilie's heart nearly jumped out of her body! Near Eowyn, stood a man clothed in black with dark hair and a sinister look in his eye. Grima Wormtongue. She hated the look of him especially when he turned his eye toward her. Then she saw Eomer. He stood near his sister in law, but throughout the whole time his eyes focused on the elf. Elenya felt uncomfortable. He continued to stare at Eowyn behind him though. Poor Eowyn! Emilie thought. It happened just like in the book. They told the tale of their journey to Edoras including Gimli recite the poem he had made of Lorien to Eomer who had mocked Galadriel. I wouldn't have done that if I were you! Emilie thought. Gimli's eyes went up in flame and he nearly shouted the poem to Eomer because he was so angry! Gandalf changed Theoden from the wreck he was in. He raised his staff and there was a crash of thunder heard. The sunlight could no longer be seen from the windows. The fire faded, and everyone looked amazed at Gandalf. Wormtongue shouted out against him saying the guards should not have let him in! SHUT UP WILL YOU. YOU WORM! Emilie thought to herself but didn't say it aloud.

Gandalf spoke, "Now Theoden son of Thengel, will you hearken to me? Do you ask for help?" He lifted his staff up to the windows, and the sun could be seen again. "Not all is dark. Take courage. No counsel do I give that is despairing as Wormtongue said. Words I will speak to you. Will you hear them? Too long have you sat in the shadows and trusted the twisted tales and crooked promptings of the worm! Send your guards down to the stairs foot And you ladies," he looked at Eowyn and Elenya." Leave him with me awhile. I will care for him."

Eowyn preceded to walk away. Elenya followed after but stopped and made a glance at Legolas. He smiled at her, which Eomer noticed. Elenya followed the shieldmaiden out of the house. But before Eowyn glanced at Aragorn. Grave and thoughtful was her glance as she looked on the king with cool pity in her eyes. Emilie saw the love she had for him. It almost reminded Elenya of her love for Aragorn but she knew who Aragorn truly belonged to. She knew how great was the love and how he had bound himself to the Evenstar. Eowyn could never change him. And so Aragorn beheld Eowyn the shieldmaiden of Rohan garbed all in white her blue eyes twinkling and her long golden hair flowing. He thought her fair and cold like a morning of pale spring that is not yet come to womanhood. But he loved the Evenstar with all his heart, and she loved him with all her heart. She would give up her immortal life for him. What was in store for Emilie?

Emilie walked with Eowyn into the sunlight, which gave her a chance to meet the Shieldmaiden.

"You are Eowyn?" Emilie asked.

"Aye. But who are you?" she asked looking upon the appearance of the fair elf who was garbed in man's breeches with a sword at her side. (Emilie had retaken the sword she had laid by the wall. I felt bare without it she thought to herself)

"My name is Elenya. I have journeyed with the hobbit Frodo to Rivendell where I continued with the Fellowship. I am an elf."

"An elf?" Eowyn seemd confused and a bit stunned. "Where do you come from?"

"Far away."

"Do you know the Prince of Mirkwood then?"

"I know him a little." _WHATEVER! YOU ARE PRACTICALLY HIS GIRLFRIEND AND KISSED HIM THREE TIMES! OH SHUT UP!_ Emilie changed the subject. "I wonder what is going on in there," she said making a glance toward the house.

The two ladies then saw Grima running out of the house his eyes in an enrage. Emilie gripped the sword in her hand ready to pull it out of its sheath. She didn't like the look in his eye when he drew near. She pulled the sword out, and it gleamed in the sunlight as she pointed it at Grima.

"Away, snake! If you dare to try and touch Eowyn or myself, I will not hesitate to kill you! I have killed orcs in Moria and Uruk Hai near Rauros. And I am very good with the sword!"

Grima looked back at the house from which to guards were exiting. He shoved the sword away and said, "Farewell, Shieldmaiden and you foul evil cruel elf!"

Before he departed, Emilie gave him a scar to remember her by. Eowyn seemed to stare at her in amazement. But she did not have the time to speak for a guard walked up to her side.

"There is to be a feast, lady. For Theoden has arisen from the dark and has decided to go forth into battle. He requests your presence there."

"I must wait upon the king, but you may join the others at the table," Eowyn told Elenya.

"No, I shall help," Elenya said.

"I shall not allow it my friend. You have journeyed far with the company. But what I shall is allow you to wear one of my dresses."

"Dresses?"

"You cannot go to a feast as you are. Come with me!"

It didn't look as though she had a choice. Emilie followed Eowyn into the house of Theoden once again. They walked up a spiraling staircase to a number of rooms of which Eowyn went to the left. Inside was a beautiful room with a window facing the west. Eowyn went to her closet (as we would call it) and fetched a dress from it. Emilie touched ther fabric. It felt like it was of satin. It was a beautiful white as Eowyns with long sleeves extending far down the arms. It was slightly different though. It seemed to be made exactly for an elf and exactly for her. Her back bore no material from the dress so it would keep her cooler in the hot days to come. Emilie tried it one and undid her hair from the braid it had been in. Her dark hair fell down below her waist covering her back. The golden circlet of Galadriel rested gently upon her head.

"You look beautiful. You are ready."

"Thank you, Eowyn. Thank you kindly. I look forward to being your friend."

"As do I, fair elf."

Eowyn led Elenya to the court of Theoden where the company, King Theoden, Eomer, and four others sat. Elenya took a place next to Legolas. He squeezed her hand and whispered, "It suits you well."

Eomer continued to stare at the elf throughout the entire meal. But Emilie did not try to notice. She watched as Eowyn came out and began to serve Aragorn. As she stood before him, her eyes were shining. He looked upon her and smiled, but as he took the cup, his hand met hers, and Elenya and he both knew she trembled from the touch. "Hail Aragorn son of Arathorn!" she exclaimed. "Hail Lady of Rohan!" he answered, but Elenya saw the smile fade and a troubled expression cross his face. _Can't say I blame him! Poor Aragorn! The Evenstar or the White Shielmaiden of Rohan! The Evenstar is his now and forevermore. But what of me?_

Emilie held the thought as she followed the company out of the courtroom and into the hall where guards awaited and heralds stood. All the lords and chieftains that remained in Edoras had gathered there.

Theoden spoke, "I name Eomer my sister-son to be my heir," he said to Gandalf. Elenya watched a proud expression cross Eomers face. "If neither of us return from this battle, you must choose a new lord. But now to someone I must entrust my people that I leave behind to rule in my place. Which of you will stay?"

No one spoke. Emilie could not take the silence anymore. She would speak.

"I know who of the house of Eorl shall."

All eyes turned to her. Theoden said, "Eomer shall not stay."

"Not Eomer. I speak of the Shieldmaiden of Rohan, Eowyn. She is brave and fearless and high-hearted. I love her, and I know that the people do as well. Let her be the lord of the Eorlingas." Legolas glanced at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"It shall be so!" Theoden said. Eowyn knelt and received from him a sword and a fair corslet. "Farewell sister daughter. Dark is the hour, yet maybe we shall return to the Golden Hall. But in Dunharrow the people may long defend themselves, and if the battle go ill, thither will come all who escape."

"Do not speak so!" she exclaimed. "I will await here a year every day until you return!" But as she spoke, Emilie saw her eyes turn to Aragorn. II smell trouble with a capital Trou!

"The King shall come again!" Theoden answered. "Fear not! Not the West but the East our doom awaits."

Before they left, Emilie ran to the side of Legolas who embraced her in his arms though Eomer stood by.

"Please let me come with you! Please!"

He answered looking into her eyes, "I shall return. I vow to you this."

"No! I would rather die beside you and the company fighting the orcs and the Uruk Hai. Please, Legolas!"

Legolas held her tighter fearing that this would be the last time they would see each other. He hugged her close not wanting to release her.

"I cannot let you come! How would you come? As an elven woman following the men that lead you? What if you were injured and killed? I cannot stay by your side and watch every move you make in the battle. You know, Elenya, that if I could, I would lead you all the way and protect you till the end of the battle. But I cannot let you. No, I will not let you! It is too dangerous. I wont risk your life," he said firmly.

But she was determined. "OH! Don't you see? I will risk any danger to stay with the company. To stay with you! Please, Legolas I-"

He did not let her finish but took her in his arms tight and met his lips with hers. Aragorn saw this and wondered at the two but smiled. Eomer seemed stunned when Legolas finally released her. He let her go slowly and mounted his horse. As he began walking, he said, "Wait for me everyday! Do not forget! I shall return! I vow to you with my heart! I shall return!"

Elenya watched him go sadly, and the tears fell from her eyes as she saw him depart with the others. But she was not the only one crying. She saw a slight tear trickle down Eowyn's cheek. Elenya repeated the last words to of Legolas over and over again to give her courage and hope. It was hard to be left behind. She felt Eowyn's pain. They did have a lot in common. But Emilie did not think about that. She merely watched the figure of the company disappear in the distance until it was night and the air was cold. Still she remained watching the last form of a rider disappear into the darkness. She was alone.


	19. Chapter 19

Where was she? She was going fast. She was flying through people. Emilie looked down at her feet. They were in roller blades! She was roller blading at her local roller rink! She saw people she knew. She saw her family. Her parents were there! So were her sister and brother in law. All of her friends from school and church were there. Emilie saw a friend come up to her and say, "Happy Birthday! Have a good time! It's your sweet sixteen!"

Emilie continued to blade. Was this a dream or real? What had she been doing? She was in the bed next to Eowyn's room. That was the last thing remembered. That and the lingering kiss of Legolas given to her. Could you have dreams within a dream? She supposed she could. But what if this wasn't a dream? She wanted to wake up in Rohan again. She wasn't ready to come back home. But was all this a dream? The roller skating rink and all the people? Was this a dream she was having in Rohan? She didn't know. She didn't have time to think about it then for a boy bladed up to her. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head! It's Cal! Cal was a guy that had had a crush on her for some time. She liked him as well but had never expressed it. Reminds me of Legolas. Cal walked up to her and offered her his hand.

"Want to couple skate?" he asked.

"Um, sure."

She took his hand, and they began to roller skate around the rink flying through the other people as if they were merely air. Suddenly, Emilie watched as things around her grew blurry. All she saw was Cal. Then it happened! She didn't see Cal! His face changed! He grew taller! She then saw him! It was Legolas! She wrapped her arms around him swiftly not daring to let go.

"I'm here," he said. "I won't let you go."

Suddenly, she watched as a black figure behind him grabbed his arms trying to separate them. Legolas tried to hold tight to her and she him. The black figure would not let go though. He tore them apart allowing the distance come between them. Emilie tried to reach out but couldn't. Her arms suddenly felt like lead. Then she couldn't bear it! A cage was placed around her!

"NO! LEGOLAS!"

What does this mean? No! This has to be a dream!

It was for she awoke. It was still dark out, and she could see the moon peaking through the window into the room. She looked around her. It wasn't her room but the one next to Eowyn's. Emilie was glad that she was back in Rohan but she felt miserable otherwise. It was a nightmare. Did it mean something? She didn't want to think about it. Emilie buried her face in the covers trying to stop the overwhelming tears clouding her eyes.

"What am I going to do?" she cried aloud.

She then saw her door open. Eowyn walked into the room and saw her friend kneeling on the bed crying. Eowyn walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. Elenya lifted her face up, and Eowyn could see the red face and the tears streaming down her face. It seemed odd when Elenya grasped Eowyn like a child. Eowyn held her in her arms and ran her fingers through Elenya's hair comforting her.

"What is it, my friend? I heard you shouting and crying."

"Oh, this is so ridiculous! I'm an elf crying in your lap like a little child."

"We all need help now and then. But I have managed it throughout these years without a mother," Eowyn answered.

Elenya sat up and brushed the strands of hair away from her face. She caressed her eyes drying the tears.

"You are also older than me. For I am only sixteen."

"I don't think that matters much with elves," Eowyn smiled and continued softly, "Was it a nightmare?" she asked.

"Aye," Elenya answered.

"I have them as well. Many I have had. Of Eomer my brother dying and of Theoden being slain by an enemy. I have learned to overcome them."

"How? What if you think they mean something?" Elenya asked.

"Well, I usually try to think of something else. I cry a little and then wait for the sun to come out. Sometimes I even have some herb tea to help me sleep. I sometimes went to my brother in the middle of the night, and he held me in his arms. He has been my comfort throughout these years. For my mother and father died long ago."

"I'm sorry," Elenya said.

"What did you dream?"

"I can't explain it, but I dreamed that Legolas was being torn away from me. A black figure tore him away. A cage was placed around me. I couldn't escape. I watched as Legolas faded with the figure into the darkness."

"Do you love him?" Eowyn asked.

"I have never told him so, but I believe I am growing to love him."

"You should tell him. You are both elves. He loves you. I can see it in his eyes and in his smile when he looks at you," Eowyn answered. "What harm would it do to let Legolas know how much you care for him?"

"There is one main reason I cannot tell him. But I cannot tell anyone. It is a great secret I have been holding within my heart for as long as I've been with the company."

"Let it go," Eowyn told her. "You wont be able to bear it for all time. You must let it go or it will turn into a burdem. I can't imagine anyone better to tell than Legolas," Eowyn smiled.

"What about your secret?" Elenya asked.

"What do you mean?" Eowyn asked nervously.

"Are you going to tell Aragorn?"

"Someday I will let him know. But how could he ever love me?"

"He will not hurt you, Eowyn." _I hope!_ "You know that. I thought I once was in love with him. I know how you feel. But Aragorn is wise. He will know what to do." But for now, what should I do?"

"Try not to think of it. If you want me to stay with you until you sleep I will."

"Thank you, Eowyn. I have to ask you of something. It is perilous if you tell a soul."

Eowyn listened intently to her.

"I don't know how to ask you this, but I must. Take me to Helm's Deep!"

"What?"

"Please. Can't you understand? I must go! I have to find Legolas. I have to make sure he is alright. Please Eowyn! If I could contain myself here, I would. But I can't. If I stay here, this dream will haunt me forever. I will go mad if I stay here! Please, please, please!"

Eowyn saw the pleading look in Elenya's eyes. She understood her love and anxiety to see the man she loved. It was then she made a decision.

"I will. But-"

"It will be entirely my fault! I will tell them you did not take part in it at all. Just give me a horse and tell me the way even. You do not have to lead me. I will take Celeniol and go alone. I shall find him!"

Legolas stood bravely beside Aragorn. Aragorn knew he was thinking of Elenya. Legolas grasped his bow and fixed an arrow in it as he saw the foes of Isengard approaching. Then night was cold and dark. The rain fell heavily in sheets upon his golden hair. Oh how he longed to be beside the elf. He wished he were back with her in Rivendell where she had danced with him watching her. Gimli stood beside him restless to cut off orcs heads. Legolas felt he did not want to be here, but he knew he had to be. He felt proud standing beside the someday king of Gondor. But he would feel much better being beside Elenya in Rivendell. The thought of her gave him courage. Soon this would be over, and he would return to her again.

He saw that the rear guarders of the Westfolders had been driven in. He heard them say, "The enemy is at hand! We loosed every arrow we had and covered the field with orcs, but that shall not stop them! It will not halt them long! Already they are scaling the banks at may points thick as marching ants!"

Legolas braced himself as the enemy moved to meet him!

Elenya rode hard and swift through the blinding rain upon Celeniol. She was almost there. She had to reach it in time. She had a feeling that something awful was about to happen to Legolas. She had to make it in time! She just had to!

Many hours passed. They had fought many orcs. The moon was sinking, but it wall still raining hard. There was now a gaping hole in the culvert of Helm's Deep, and they were pouring in by the hundreds! Legolas stood beside Aragorn on the wall and watched as a hundred ladders were raised. The foul creatures began climbing up like ants. They scaled the ladders swiftly. Legolas began shooting arrows to and fro. Aragorn was beside him hewing orcs right and left all the while crying out in a loud voice "Elendil! Elendil!" Suddenly Legolas watched as one of the foul creatures attempted to take off his head. He dodged out of the way quickly but not quick enough as he felt the blade of a sharp sword cut across his shoulder. He hit the Uruk Hai in revenge. It was much taller and stronger than Legolas, but it fell to its knees. While the orc was diverted, he reached up for one of his arrows. None were there. He was out! He would have to fight with his elven dagger though he was not as experienced with it. The orcs blade and the elven dagger clashed together with a great sound. They fought like two mighty warriors. He assumed that this Uruk Hai was a leader or must have had great training for Legolas was weakening. Suddenly, as the two blades clashed together, Legolas's was thrown into the air landing somewhere in the wall amidst the bodies of orcs and the fighting chaos all around him. He moved out of the way as the huge Uruk Hai preceded to drive his sword into Legolas's heart. Then he was cornered! There was nowhere to fly. Enemies were all around him, and the Uruk Hai was in front of him. He leaned up against the wall ready to face his death when suddenly...! a figure crashed into the Uruk Hai's body knocking him to the ground. He saw the figure on top of the Uruk Hai. It kept stabbing the foul creature with a dagger so that the black blood lay on the ground dead and lifeless. The figure turned around and took off its cloak. The long beautiful silky hair shone amidst the rain as he watched her. Legolas was amazed and stunned as he saw his elf standing before him. She was clothed and armed for battle he saw with the long and cross bow strapped on her back, a sword at her side, and a dagger in her hand.

"Couldn't let you die, could I?" she asked, smiling.

"Thank you," was all he could think to say.

She handed him a quiver of arrows and said, "Come on! We still gotta finish this turkey! Let us kill some orc!"


	20. Chapter 20

"It's finally over" Emilie said, exhausted, and lowered herself to the ground even in the midst of the soldiers all around her.

Legolas knelt down beside her and kissed her hand. "I am in debt to you, my lady."

"Well, you can talk about how much you're in my debt later. I'm exhausted."

Legolas picked her up and carried her in his arms. She had fought with courage and valor and had slain at least a dozen orcs. He hadn't done so bad himself with forty one. But Elenya had obtained wounds as well which would have to be cleaned. He then saw Gimli approaching them.

"Forty two my axe has slain" he said proudly. "How did you fare, my elf friend?"

"I fear that you are one ahead of me. But we are both not far ahead of the girl," Legolas glanced down at the almost sleeping package in his arms.

"How does she fair?" Gimli asked.

"She killed a good number. I'd say about thirty."

"I mean her health, master elf, or should I say 'master fool'?" Gimli sneered.

"She has some minor wounds and lacerations, but is mostly exhausted. She shall survive. Won't you?" he asked shaking her gently.

"Hmmm," she said very content and nearly asleep.

"I can't carry you forever," he smiled.

"What's the matter, master elf?" she asked. "Feel unequal to the task?" she giggled.

"Women!" he exclaimed.

"Be grateful! I saved your life many a time!"

"And I you," he added.

"And modest too," she added sarcastically with a wry smile.

He met her lips with a soft kiss as she closed her eyes once again. Aragorn approached them. He sped up when he saw the she-elf laying in Legolas's arms.

"How is she?" he asked with a concerned expression.

"She is well. She has obtained many wounds that will heal. But she is exhausted."

"It is sad that she shall not find rest yet. For our road has not ended," Aragorn replied.

They had decided to ride to Isengard for Gandalf wished to speak to Saruman. Theoden and the rest of the company including Eomer would come. Eomer came running up quickly when he saw Elenya laying in the elf's arms. He wore a worried look upon his face.

"Is she all right?"

Legolas seemed exasperated as he answered, "She has obtained some minor wounds that will heal. But she is exhausted as you can see."

"Is she well enough to ride?" Eomer asked.

"I don't know. Are you?" he asked the sleeping bundle in his arms.

"Hmmm," was all she could reply.

"We shall see," Eomer said.

The company mounted their horses. Gandalf would lead them to Isengard. Legolas placed the still exhausted Elenya upon Arod and climbed on behind her. Gimli rode behind Aragorn. Legolas placed his arms around Elenya to keep her from falling off. They began the road. She heard Gimli and Legolas arguing all the way about Fangorn. Legolas seemed intrigued by the woods but loved them even if it wasn't his Mirkwood. Emilie was too exhausted to admire the scenery about her. Gimli regarded the woods as brutal and perilous and would rather see the caverns of Helm's Deep. He went on to describe the caves.

"The men call them caves. Places to escape to and place fodder in. But they are much more than that! Legolas, when the torches are lit and men walk on the sandy floors under the echoing domes, ah! Then, Legolas gems and crystals and veins of precious ore glint in the polished walls, and the light glows through folded marbles, shell-like, translucent as the living hands of Galadriel. There are columns of white saffron and dawn-rose, Legolas fluted and twisted into dreamlike forms! Wings ropes, curtains, fine as frozen clouds, spears, banners, pinnacles, pillars of suspended palaces."

Gimli went onto say much more of the caves of the world until Legolas was at last convinced. "You move me, Gimli. I have never heard you speak like this before."

"Nor I," Elenya added.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Just goes to show you that you don't know everything," she giggled.

"I shall ignore that. Gimli, if we return safe from the perils of Isengard, I shall wander with you into the caves of Helm's Deep. I swear it. But you shall visit Fangorn with me. You have my promise."

They were nearing the end of the trees, and Legolas began to look mournful. Emilie was too tired to care. Then as they reached the sunlight and could see the sky, Legolas looked back and suddenly turned around and began to gallop.

"What is it!" Elenya cried.

"There are eyes in the trees. Eyes!"

"Legolas!" Gimli cried. "Do as you please in your madness! I wish to see no eyes! You are mad!"

The company looked back toward the trees. Gandalf told them to not fear and explained the long forgotten legend of Ents.

"Ents," Theoden said. "Out of the shadows of a legend, I begin to understand the marvels of trees. I have indeed lived to see strange days!"

And so Elenya and Legolas the elves first beheld the Ents of Fangors, and they seemed wondrous to Elenya at least. They appeared like trees with their long stretching arms and their green tall bodies. No wonder Merry and Pippin thought they were trees. _Merry and Pippin!_

The company turned away from the forest and proceeded down the road to Isengard. Emilie could see the tall pillar of Orthanc stretching to the sky. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. As they passed the River Isen's edge, Eomer cried out, "This has become a dreary place. Has Saruman also swallowed up the River?"

"So it would seem," Gandalf replied.

Emilie glanced despairingly down at the river, which bore no water at all but merely dried up cracks. Soon they approached the entrance of Isengard.

"Here let our men rest," Eomer spoke. "And when their spears have rotted or rusted, long still may their mound stand and guard the Fords of Isen!"

Emilie thought of Eomer. He was brave and handsome but he was a jerk. He tried to pick a fight with Gimli about Galadriel saying she was a witch. He also said that the winner of beauty should fall to the Evenstar. Ok now Arwen is indeed beautiful with her long dark hair like the night, but I cannot judge yet. For I have only seen Galadriel and was shocked and amazed at her. Who could decide between the two? Aragorn.

The company moved toward the entrance of Orthanc. They had come to the feet of the Misty Mountains, and the long arms of Nan Curunir reached out towards thenm. Darkness lay about them for the moon had gone to the west. But out of the shadow, rose a vast spire of smoke and vapor. As it mounted, it caught the rays of the sinking moon and spread in shimmering billows black and silver over the starry sky.

"What do you think of that, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked. "One would say that a Wizard's Vale is burning."

"There is ever a fume above in the valley these days."

The River Isen still lay before them, and they decided to make camp for the night but would precede in the morning. Elenya lay down on the soft grass beside Legolas. He picked from the grass a single white flower, which grew there. It seemed to grow in the middle of a green island where grew no flowers, and he picked it especially for her. She held it up to her face and brushed it across her cheek. But as she lay her head back, a sudden pain she felt in her shoulder.

Aragorn said, "Would you allow me to heal it, Elenya?" he asked.

"Thank you, Aragorn," Legolas said kindly. "But I shall manage. You are indeed tired. I can see it."

"Thank you, Legolas."

Legolas ripped open the fabric of her shoulder revealing a deep gash. The wound she had received in Moria had also opened up and was bleeding.

"Oh! This is all my doing!" he said wiping a clean cloth over her shoulder.

"Nay," she said taking his hand. "It was my decision to come to your aid."

"Here," he said reaching into his cloak and pulled out a green weed bearing small white flowers. "Athelas. It shall help."

He tore up the weed and placed it on her shoulder. The bleeding finally ceased, and he took the cloth of it. He then continued to heal the many lacerations on her face. He then moved to her legs. There was one area where the bleeding had trawled down to her ankles.

"You were pierced with a dagger here," he said laying a hand on a wound that rested just above her right knee.

"Rip it off! I care not."

"That's because you are tired."

Legolas preceded to tear the fabric of her leg above the knee. He looked at the deep gash. He touched it gently. She squirmed slightly.

"There is a piece of the dagger here, Elenya. A very large one too."

"Pull it out!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she answered bravely and took his hand bracing herself for the pain.

He quickly took a hold of the chunk and pulled it from her leg with all his might. She felt like she was going to faint from the intense throbbing. Elenya lay against the ground relieved for the time being. Legolas bound the wound up with a cloth tightly so as to let the pressure build.

"I thought I told you to stay in Edoras," he said looking her in the eye.

"I couldn't. You're alive aren't you?" she let out a laugh.

"Yes, but you could have been killed."

"Oh! You're impossible!"

"Of all the persistent foolish pigheaded annoyances! You are the bane of my existence!" he added gently before she could speak, "And for that I owe you my life."

Legolas took her hand in his and kissed her long upon her lips. When he finally released her, she said, "Can I go to sleep now or are you going to talk and kiss me still?"

"Rest my fair angel."

Elenya lay against the ground and closed her eyes. Legolas continued looking at her listening to her faint breathing and watching the rise and fall of her chest. He planted a soft kiss upon her shoulder and looked into her face. Her eyelids rested gently over her eyes. Though her face was covered in mud, and a small cut lay on her cheek, he thought her beautiful.

"I have not known your name long," he said softly running a hand across her cheek. "I do not know where you come from, what kind of elf you are, or of what your line is. But I do know this. I shall never stop loving you Elenya star of my heart."


	21. Chapter 21

At dawn, Elenya awoke feeling invigorated. She had learned from Legolas that during the night (when she was so exhausted and overcome by sleep) that a great noise was heard which stirred everyone's fears. She was too tired last night to hear anything. Far down in the valley, the grass was now crushed, and the slain orcs were gone. The Ents she thought though she did not tell any others about it. She noticed something new. The rush of the river! The Isen flowed and bubbled in its bed again as it had never done before. Everyone had lain awake since the noise. Everyone but her.

They began to press onward but slowly still. She could now see the walls of Isenagard but not very clearly for there was a dim mist clouding their eyes. Elenya stood close to Legolas. She remembered what had happened the last time she had wandered through mist. That was different she told herself. Beneath the walls of Isengard, there was still a desolate valley tilled by his orc slaves. It was a wilderness covered in mostly brambles and thorns. No trees grew there. Elenya could see the stumps of trees torn down by his minions. She shed a small tear for them. No wonder the Ents got so mad! No one spoke as they looked upon the sad sight. Suddenly, a tall pillar rose before them. It was black, but painted upon it was a white hand. They were drawing near to the gates of Isengard.

They soon reached the gates of Isengard. It was a great ring wall of stone like towering cliffs. Emilie knew what was inside. She remembered the description from the book of all the houses that held the slaves, warriors, workers, and servants of Saruman including the foul orcs that served him. The roads led to caverns where Saruman had storehouses, treasuries, armouries, smithies, and great furnaces. Iron wheels and hammers could always be heard from the caverns, and deep vents of smoke and vapours filled them with lights of blue, red, or even a venomous green. She shuddered to think of the kinds of things they made there. The kinds of weapons that had killed so many beside her. The kinds of weapons that had injured her. The kinds of weapons that belonged to the Uruk Hai and the foul orcs that had taken up arms at Helm's Deep.

Isengard was once a strong and beautiful place where great lords had dwelt, but now no more woods around it dwelled save Fangorn. Saruman had ripped all the trees down, and the valley was wilderness only bearing thorns and brambles. She tried to imagine Isengard as it had once been like but couldn't. All that was left now was the inner and outer blackness and evil. To think there had been wardens and wise men watching the stars at night.

Gandalf walked to the pillar of the Hand and passed it. She suddenly noticed that it was no longer white but stained with dried blood! Emilie progressed on holding tighter to Legolas's hand. He placed a hand on her shoulder. This is ridiculous, she thought. _This is ridiculous! You know whats going to happen. Why are you acting like this? You idiot!_ Her thoughts were filled with pictures of the orcs and Uruk Hai. None lingered here, but she knew what they were like and knew that they had left the valley surrounding Isengard treeless.

They approached the doors. Thet lay hurled and twisted on the ground. All about stone lay cracked and splintered into countless jagges shards. The arch stood still but it opened into a great roofless chasm. The tunnel was bare and dark. They did not proceed for their eyes turned to the ruined gates. It was then that they noticed two figures lying about the rubble heap. Her heart leapt. _Merry and Pippin!_ She laughed when she saw the broken bottles of beer lying beside them as well as the bowls and platters. It was as if they had just eaten and now lay in a content and peaceful state. Pippin was asleep lying on his back while Merry seemed content smoking his pipe sending blue rings of smoke away in the air. Everyone stared at them in wonder except for Emilie. Merry suddenly stood up and introduced himself. It was if he didn't even know the two elves, the dwarf, Gandalf, and the man that had accompanied them all the way to the Rauros Falls. Merry explained that Saruman was held inside, and that orders came from Treebeard to welcome the Lord of Rohan with fitting words. Suddenly Gimli lashed out irrationally.

"And what about us? What about Legolas, Elenya, and me? You rascals you! You wooly footed and wool pated truants! A fine hunt you've led us to. We who have been tiring fighting orcs are led all this way to find you idly laying about with plenty of food and ale by your side. Where did you get that weed you villains? If I do not burst it will be a marvel. Oh I could string you up like the half witted fools you are!"

"Wow!" Emilie said and laughed at Gimli.

Legolas looked at her and said, "What?"

"Nevermind."

_Quit acting like an American you idiot!_

"You speak for me Gimli. But I would rather like to know where they received the wine."

_Uh Oh! I smell something bad happening!_ She remebered how bad elves were at drinking. She would have none of course. But Legolas was three thousand years old. He was entitled to have some if he wished. But she knew she would be the one to take care of him when he became sick. Gimli would have none of it she knew. She locked the thought away in her head and hoped against it.

Merry and Theoden began to talk to each other. She saw the close connection they began to have. Pippin woke up and bowed low to everyone. They had grown taller she noticed. _Ent draughts._

Gandalf interrupted them when Theoden and the hobbits began talking of the different types of pipe weed in the Shire. Gandalf inquired as to where Treebeard was. Merry pointed in to the north side. Gandalf and Theoden departed. The hobbits bowed low to Theoden.

"So that is the King of Rohan?" Pippin said. "A fine old fellow. Very polite."

Elenya laughed and sat down on the logs by the hobbits.

"You have no idea what you have put us through little ones."

"Truly sorry lady," Merry bowed.

"Oh I'm not angry. I'm just tired."

"There are still many things I should like to know though," Legolas straddled the log as he sat by Elenya and clasped his arms around her waist.

Pippin asked, "Are you two in love?"

Elenya giggled slightly.

Merry punched his cousin in the arm.

"There is a good deal we want to know about you four too," Merry changed the subject. "But first let us eat."

Gimli said, "You truants might make ammends by fixing us with osme of the plunder you spoke of. Food and drink would pay my score against you!"

"You shall have it," Pippin answered.

Pippin and Merry led the way into the tunnel underneath the arch. It was dark, but Merry lit a fire. Pippin proceeded to make them some toast. He gave them each salted pork, which tasted better than Elenya thought it would. But she was an elven lady eating like a man in the presence of man. She giggled at the concept but tried to ignore it. Pippin also fixed them bacon, which she liked very much.

"The score is much reduced," Gimli said happily as he stuffed the meat into his mouth chewing loudly.

Merry brought out a small leather bag filled with tobacco. Pippin had brought along two extra pipes and gave one to Gimli.

"Does this settle the score between us?" Pippin asked.

"Settle it!" cried Gimli. "Most noble hobbit it leaves me great in your debt."

_Funny what a pipe of tobacco can do!_

Emilie was reminded why elves do not drink when she saw Legolas go into a dark corner with their back turned away from them. As they heard the endless sounds of vomiting in the background, she laughed as did Aragorn.

"You alright back there my elf friend?" Aragorn asked laughing.

Elenya could not contain herself but burst into laughter.

"You think it's funny do you?" Legolas turned to her.

"Yes, I do. Forgive me, Prince," she continued laughing. "It's the reason I do not drink."

"That's it! I'm going out into the air!"

"Wait!" she said standing up. "I'll come with you."

As Elenya stepped out into the light, she decided to check on her shoulder wound. She removed the piece of cloth that Legolas had wrapped around it the previous night. The blood had dried encrusted upon her skin. She slowly inched her finger up to it and touched it. It still hurted.

"Ow! Son of a biscuit," she nearly cursed.

For her, cursing was a big deal. She never did it. She had learned the biscuit part from her brother. He said it often to keep him from saying the other word when something upseted him.

"You should keep the cloth on it," Legolas said as he proceeded to tie up the wound again.

He took her hand and said, "Walk with me a little. Do you remember when we first met?"

"We hadn't even known each other for more than a minute, and you kissed me."

"You must know why I do and say what I do. I love you. Surely you must see that."

"I do. But I-"

"You what? I can see it in your eyes and smile. You love me too do you not?"

"I don't know how I feel," but she knew it was a lie. She cursed herself for saying that. She didn't want to break his heart, but she didn't want to unleash her secret either.

"Yes you do. Look into my eyes and tell me."

He raised her chin to his face so her eyes would see his. His eyes were blue much like hers but lighter. He then took her in his arms and kissed her as he had done in Rivendell. It did not last long, but it was still a kiss.

"Can you not know after that?" he asked her.

"No, I can't. I'm going to join the others. Excuse me."

Elenya walked back into the cave leaving him alone. She saw Merry and Pippin playing their endless banter with each other, but she paid them no mind and did not smile. How could she make him understand. She loved him. But how could she tell him? She wanted to spend forever with him, but she was a human. Maybe an elf in body but not in mind, heart, or soul. And a man and woman did not share themselves simply in body. She knew this dream would not last forever. Would it? She needed to tell Legolas. The question was how and when and what would he do? _What will he do?_


	22. Chapter 22

The hobbits explained the missing pieces and riddles of their story to the foursome. Emilie had heard the story many times before in the book so she didn't speak much. Her thoughts were elsewhere. Aragorn also explained what had happened to them since the breaking of the Fellowship. They decided to find Gandalf.

"The afternoon is drawing on. You can enter Isengard now if you wish Strider, but it is not a pretty sight," Merry told them.

They exited the tunnel and found Gandalf along with Theoden and his men. Gandalf had made a decision to enter Orthanc to speak with Saruman.

"Those who wish to come with me may, but beware! Do not speak or jest. This is not the time for it."

Gimli was determined to accompany Gandalf. He said he wished to see if they looked alike. Elenya walked to Legolas's side and asked, "Will you come?"

"If you will," he answered.

Elenya decided to go along with Gandalf and the others. She followed behind Eomer as they climbed the flight of twenty-seven stairs through the only entrance to the tower. Legolas stood behind Elenya. Merry and Pippin followed reluctantly feeling unimportant and not wanted. They reached the top, and Gandalf stood before the door of Orthanc and called out for Saruman. The door was unbarred, but Elenya couldn't see anyone. She heard a voice though.

"What do you want?"

_The Worm!_

"Go and fetch Saruman, Wormtoungue!" Gandalf ordered. "Don't waste our time!"

Just then, she listened closely. Another voice spoke a low and melodious voice. He was placing a spell on them. She was unaffected of course for she was not of true blood of Middle Earth. His voice seemed wise and reasonable to the others. All she could hear was the poison vaporous voice of the Istar who caused so many deaths at Helm's Deep. When everyone else spoke, they seemed harsh and foul-mouthed compared to Saruman's. On some of the people in the room, the spell lasted only as long as he spoke. On others, it lasted longer, and they smiled. She watched the gaping mouths wanting to speak and lash out irrationally, but knew she shouldn't.

"Will you give me no peace?" Saruman spoke.

Then he appeared standing at the rail. She could not tell what color his cloak was. It changed every time she blinked or moved her eye.

"Like and unlike," Gimli muttered thinking of Gandalf and Saruman.

Saruman spoke to Theoden in what seemed kind words of wisdom to him, but to Emilie they were foul words of stinging poison. She glared every time she looked at him.

"Despite the harm you have done to me," Saruman said to Theoden, "I will still save and help you from the ruin that draws near. I alone can aid you now." _Snake!_

Saruman's eyes fell upon her, and he spoke, "Why do you not speak fair one? And why should a beauty like you as well as one so wise take company and travel with such as these?"

She stepped forward and said in a loud voice, "What do you mean by such as these? There are none greater than Gandalf the White and Aragorn son of Arathorn however you may try to convince me. I have not spoken for Gandalf told me not to speak of the anger that has been storing inside my heart against you for so long. Your words may seem like honey to the tongues of others but not to mine snake! Nothing you say or do will ever hurt me. The strongest spell called out of the depths would not turn my anger or fury against you!"

Saruman looked as though he would lash out but said, "Peace! You are very young still and independent. Quick to ear and not to heart. You shall understand in due time and will rebuke yourself for not joining my company."

"Oh you think so?" she stood bravely. "Never! I will not part company from the Prince of Mirkwood, from the White Rider, from Aragorn son of Arathorn, or even from Gimli son of Gloin's side though you may try to tempt me!"

Eomer watched her in wonder. But Saruman's words next to hers seemed too great.

"You are but a girl still and have not grown in full years. The words of my mind have not even begun to enter your head."

Legolas stepped forward, "Let her alone wizard! Your words should not be with her!"

"I see the Prince of Mirkwood cares for the girl greatly. No matter. My business is not with you for the moment. Let me speak with my friend the king."

That was the simple part she took part in. He did not know her mind. She had heard all of his advice that sounded like great words of wisdom to others, but not to her and not to Gandalf and not to Theoden. Theoden did not give into Saruman's foul tempting and neither did Gandalf.

"You have become a fool, Saruman, and yet pitiable," Gandalf said. "You may have had time to turn away from evil and be of good service, but you chose not to. Stay then in Orthanc! But you will not easily come out again. Not unless the dark hands of the East stretch out to take you. Saruman!" he cried. Emilie listened as he raised his hand, "I am Gandalf the Grey whom you have betrayed. I am Gandalf the White who has returned from death. You have no color now, and I cast you from the order and from the Council." Gandalf raised his hand, and said, "Your staff is broken." Emilie heard a crack and saw the staff split and land at Saruman's feet. "Go!"

Saruman retreated back into the door of Orthanc. They were finished with him for now. But Emilie watched as a heavy shining ball hurtled down from above. It passed close to Gandalf's head, but fell on the stair of which he stood. The rail cracked and splintered under the balls touch. It rolled down the steps and fell into a pool. Elenya watched Pippin run after it and saw him pick it up. Uh oh! She knew it was thrown by Grima Wormtongue, but his aim was bad because he could not decide whether he wanted it thrown at Saruman or Gandalf. Pippin walked to Gandalf's side with the ball still in his hand.

"Here, my lad. I'll take that! I did not ask you to handle it," he said to Pippin as the hobbit walked up the stairs with the ball in his hand. He looked as though he were carrying a great weight. "I will take care of this," Gandalf said wrapping it in his cloak. "It is not a thing Saruman would have wanted cast away."

Gandalf had broken the spell of Saruman. She could see that as the men of Rohan saluted him with joy.

"Well that is done," said Gandalf. "Now I must go tell Treebeard what has happened. For us things have not gone badly. Strange are turns of fortune! We could not have found more precious treasures in Isengard rather than the thing Wormtoungue threw down at us."

Elenya suddenly heard a shrill shriek come from the tower window above them.

"I think Saruman thinks so too," she said to Gandalf.

As they returned to the ruins of the gate, Emilie saw Treebeard and a dozen other ents appear out of the shadows. Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn gazed at them in wonder. They were certainly 'cool'in her terms. She did not know how to describe them other than the fact that they were similar to trees but with arms, faces, and voices. Treebeard addressed Legolas and Elenya first of all.

"So you have come all the way from Mirkwood Prince?" he said to Legolas. "A very great forest it was."

"And still is. But we never tire of seeing new trees. I should dearly love to Fangorn's woods. I scarcely passed beyond the eaves of it, and I did not wish to turn back."

"Nor did I," Elenya answered.

Treebeard's eyes gleamed with pleasure, and Elenya smiled. He said, "I hope you have your wish."

"I will come if I have the fortune. For I have made a bargain with my friend that we will visit Fangorn together."

"Is that the she-elf by your side?"

"Elenya may accompany us if she wishes, but my friend is not an elf but the dwarf Gimli son of Gloin."

Gimli bowed low, but the axe slipped from his belt and fell to the ground. Emilie rolled her eyes.

"Hoom hm! Ah now," Treebeard said eyeing the dwarf. "An axe bearer! I have good will to elves, but you ask much. Tis strange friendship."

Elenya spoke, "His axe is not for chopping trees. But he is very skilled when it comes to chopping off orcs necks. Forty two he defeated at Helm's Deep with his axe alone."

"Nether the less," Legolas spoke. "I shall not journey into Fangorn without him."

"Hoom hm! Come now! That is a better story. And who might you be fair one? For I do not know your face or have not yet heard your name," he asked turning to Elenya.

"My name is Elenya," she spoke. "And I do not come from Lorien, Rivendell, or Mirkwood. I come from far away."

Treebeard then made a glance to the west and spoke softly and slowly as if in deep thought. "Far away. So far that the eye can not see nor the the foot could ever travel to or the strongest boat ever make such a journey. No matter. You are still welcome in my woods if you travel in such good company."

She smiled.

"But come now. The day is drawing on. Things are going hastily. But there are fist new things under the Sun or Moon that I have seen many a long, long day. I shall not forget them. I have put their names into the Long List. Ents will remember it. Ents the earthborn old as mountains, the wide walkers, water drinking and hungry as hunters, the Hobbit children, the laughing folk-the little people, they shall remain friends as long as the leaves are renewed. Fare you well! But if you hear news in your peasant land, in the Shire, send me word! You know what I mean," he said to Merry and Pippin, "word or sight of the Entwives. Come yourselves if you can."

"We will," said Merry and Pippin together, and then they turned away. Treebeard looked at them long and was silent shaking his head thoughtfully. He then said to Gandalf, "So Saruman would not leave? I didn't think he would."

"His heart is black and rotten still," Elenya interjected.

"He still has the key to Orthanc. He must not be allowed to escape."

"Ents will see to that. Saruman shall not set foot beyond the rock without my leave. Ents will watch over him. Leave it to the Ents. Until seven times the years in which he tormented us have passed, we shall not tire of watching him."


	23. Chapter 23

Elenya followed Gandalf to the horses. He called for Shadowfax. Merry would ride with him and Pippin with Aragorn. Gimli insisted on riding behind Legolas.

"What about me then? I do not have a horse," she said to Gimli.

Eomer approached her and said, "You may ride with me lady. My horse is strong and can bear us both," he offered her his hand.

"But..Gimli can't you ride with Eomer?" she asked the dwarf.

"Elenya, he has not asked me. Nor would I wish to ride with him after our first words together."

Emilie looked to Legolas for help. She had no wish to ride with Eomer.

"Gimli is right Elenya," he said softly looking down at the ground. "He shall ride with me. It shall not be long before you acquire another horse. I will be close by."

"But..but...oh fine," she sighed reluctantly.

Elenya frowned at Eomer and climbed on behind him ignoring his hand oustretched to aid her. Eomer rode fast beside Theoden but ever she looked back at Legolas. She was pressed up against Eomer though she tried fitting her hands against the saddle trying to push up in the seat. She caught sight of Merry in front of her speaking with Gandalf but could not hear his words. The hour drew late. She had been riding for a long time. A 'long time' for her meant a few hours. _My bum is soar!_ she thought to herself. They would continue on longer. She couldn't wait to stop. She was tired as well as tired listening whenever Eomer spoke. He was a brag and a bore she thought. He often talked of Helm's Deep or other battles he had fought against Sauron. She soon grew tired, and her eyes kept closing. He noticed this.

"You may rest upon my back if you wish lady. I care not," he said to her.

"You don't need to do me any favors, Eomer. If it weren't for that stiff necked dwarf over there, I wouldn't even be riding with you."

"And if it weren't for me, you would be back at Isengard in the company of the Ents."

"No I would not have even if I were to ride threesome on the back of the Prince's horse Arod."

"How comes it that a female should be riding in the company of all these men one of them being the Prince of Mirkwood?"

"Why shouldn't I? I was with the Fellowship all the way until we were broken. I came with Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli to Edoras."

"And that is where you should have remained with Eowyn."

"Oh my word! How can you say that?" She wanted to hit him.

"Why are you so angry?"

"You think me not your equal. I may be a female, but I have strength and courage just as much as you. I fought at Helm's Deep as well and slew many. You think I need a warm shoulder to rest on after all these days I have been chasing the hobbits. I may be tired but you don't need to do me any favors."

"I'd be careful. You could be on the ground trying to catch up beside me."

"You wouldn't dare," she said her eyes glaring.

"Oh?" he smiled stopping the horse.

"What are you doing?" she asked stunned.

"Get off!" he said.

"No way!"

"It's my horse. I don't want you riding it," he seemed amused by her.

"Give me a break!"

She saw Legolas approach with Gimli peeking out behind him. Legolas said, "What's going on here?"

"Oh thank God it's you! I want to switch," Elenya said to Legolas.

"What?"

"Tell miss high and mighty here to get off my horse," Eomer told Legolas.

"If you two don't behave, I'll split you up!" he said.

"Oh will you?" she asked.

"Actually there is no need," Aragorn said quickly appearing on Hasufel. "Gandalf has decided to rest now."

"Finally!" she said instantly climbing off Eomer's horse.

"Hmph," he said watching her leave.

She then had an idea. Something amazingly funny. Emilie had taken horseback riding lessons for five years and she knew very well how to undo a saddle string. She quickly undid the buckle under the horse's belly before Eomer could notice. As he dropped the reigns and began to unmount, the saddle suddenly slipped out from under him. She watched him fall to the ground landing on his rear end. She burst out lauging as did many of the horses.

"That's for the soar bum and headache you caused me," she said laughing.

Emilie turned and began to walk toward Legolas. Eomer stood up and began to run toward her intending to avenge himself. Gimli suddenly appeared in front of him axe drawn.

"Leave her alone sir. She's had her fill of you today," Gimli told him.

"Out of the way dwarf!" he said attempting to weace his way around the figure.

"I won't hesitate to use this axe," he said placing it upon Eomer's stomach. "Return to Theoden's side before he misses you."

"This is not finished," he said to the dwarf.

With that, he spit on the ground, growled, and turned away. Gimli walked over to Legolas who was embracing Elenya in his arms.

"Thank you, Gimli," she said shaking his hand. "As far as I am concerned, dwarves are one of the greatest races of all time. You are a good friend."

"Twas nothing. I'd be careful of him. He said he was not finished."

"I will. And I shall not ride with him tomorrow."

"No," Legolas said taking her hand. "You shall have your own horse. But now we shall rest. Night is drawing near. Come with me. We will ready our camp."

It was night, but she could not sleep. She heard Legolas beside her breathing softly. What she wouldn't give right now for a hot bath! She remembered the comb in her pack that she had received in Rivendell from one of the maidens and dug it out. She combed out the tangles in her hair. She thought of what was to come. _Pippin and the Palantir_. She didn't want to see it or hear Pippin's words about the dark lord. She had read about it in the book. Emilie made a decision to wander a little bit while everyone was asleep. She stood up paying close attention not to wake Legolas. The night was clear, she noticed as the moon and stars shone upon her. Emilie did not know she was being followed though. As she proceeded to walk on through the meadows, she heard a twig crack behind her. She quickly drew her elven dagger and turned around. Her hand met a strong one, which knocked the dagger out of her hand. She shrieked slightly as strong arms wrenched hers behind her back. She would have screamed if the figure had not clenched a hand over her mouth. She recognized the voice.

"I said I was not finished."

He released his hand, and she said, "If you don't unhand me, I shall scream I swear it!"

"Oh no you won't!" he said harshly.

It was then that he released her hands but turned her around swiftly to face him. He grabbed her arms tightly, and with hard movement met her lips with his in a brutal long kiss. He squeezed her closer as he continued to kiss her. Then she felt her waist shirt being pulled down her shoulders. She seized what strength she could and pushed him away from her. She instantly grabbed her elven dagger from the ground and smote creating a scar upon his arm.

"Something to remember me by Eomer. Just to show you that I am not without strength should you ever try to do that again."

"I've had my fill of your words. So don't speak longer but show me what you have."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean this," he said pulling out his sword and placing it against her chest.

"You intend to insult me? I can beat you," she said pulling out hers.

But she wondered if she could. She was more skilled with the bow if anything. But she would not let Eomer take another chance at her. The two fought, and she dealt him a good many blows he did not expect. But he was a greater swordsman for he was older and had practiced much more than she. He soon obtained the upper hand. She felt her strength waning but held on when he suddenly cut her hand, and she dropped the sword. The blood began rushing from her hand.

"Now look what you did," she said bringing the hand to her waist shirt trying to wash it clean of blood.

"I have not even begun," he laughed.

With that, he took the sword in his hand and cut the fabric of her waist shirt revealing her midriff. He smiled obviously amused at this. She decided to take what chance she had before he intended to rip her shirt free. She struck him on his face.

"You're finished now! I know what you're trying to do and what you want. And you shall not get it! I'm leaving now. Don't chase after me. I see the others are awake now. See there in the distance if you can. Gandalf is riding away. Good ridance!"

He placed a hand on her stomach and blocked her way. She removed it quickly. "I did not give you leave."

"Should the will of Eomer pass that of the Elenya's?"

"Should the will of a simple girl pass that of the King of the Marks?"

"Oh leave me! I shall forgive your clouded mind but not forgive you for this," she said raising her still bleeding hand. "If you do not release me right now, I'm going to scream. So back off jerk!"

He bowed and cleared the way for her. She ran back to the camp and saw Legolas and Aragorn looking at the figure of Gandalf riding away. Merry was mournfall.

"What happened to you?" asked Legolas when he saw her hand and blushed at seeing her stomach.

"Nothing never mind. You must tell me what's going on. And do you have another waist shirt I can borrow?"

"I have both the answer to your questions. Here," he said fishing out a shirt for her in his pack.

He watched her slip the new one over the other one. He told her of what had surpassed from Pippin's looking into the Palantir as he bound up her hand with a cloth.

"It will heal. But you must not lift a sword for at least a day. But come. Gandalf is gone with Pippin to Gondor. And we shall set out soon with Theoden and the company for Edoras."

Emilie knew it would not be for long though. She would cherish this time she could with Legolas. Their parting would come soon. She knew he would not allow her to accompany them to the Paths of the Dead, and she did not really wish to. But she didn't want to return with Theoden. She wanted to see Eowyn again, but she didn't want to be in Eomer's presence whatsoever. She would have to be though. She would endure her time with him if it meant being with Eowyn and awaiting the nest meeting she would have with Legolas. She just had to endure. She had to make it through this dream.


	24. Chapter 24

It was night but she could not sleep. Nor could anyone else for that matter. Gandalf had gone with Pippin. Merry the poor hobbit remained with them. Elenya could feel his sorrow. The poor hobbit. He was alone. She shared the same feeling but not at this moment. Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, and Legolas all lay awake that night. Most of the men of Rohan lay asleep, but she could tell that her friends' minds were troubled. Merry was worried about his friend. Aragorn had a huge weight on him now from the Palantir. Gimli and Legolas were also deep in thought. Elenya could not bear the silence any longer and she decided to sing. Singing always made her feel better. It was odd. As she began, they listened to her intently. Her voice was different. Better! It was beautiful! Was it because she was an elf? Her breathing had improved! Her soprano voice became even higher, and her alto voice sounded just as good. She sounded as an angel when she sang one of the songs she had learned back home from one of her Josh Groban. The Prayer sung by Josh Groban and Charlotte Church. Some parts she sung in Latin, which she knew they could not understand, but she cared not. She wanted to liven the depressed mood so to speak.

"I pray you'll be our eyes. And watch us where we go. And help us to be wise in times when we don't know. Let this be our prayer when we lose our way. Lead us to a place guide us with your grace to a place where we'll be safe."

Legolas seemed entranced as she stood up and proceeded to dance! She sung louder and louder loving how her voice sounded. They all listened and watched as her feet moved to the rhythm of the song. Legolas couldn't take his eyes off of her. Merry soon felt comforted and lay against the ground as she continued. Gimli seemed amazed that she could sing so well. Her brown hair escaped the braids it was in and waved about in the wind. The moonlight passed a ray of light over her, and she glowed, as did Galadriel's elanor upon her head.

"La lu ce che tu dai. I pray we'll find your light nel cuo re reste ra and hold it in our hearts. A ri cor dar ci che when stars go out each night. I'e ter na ste lla sei. Oh----------- nella mia preghie ra. Let this be our prayer! Quanta fe de c'e... when shadows fill our day. Lead us to a place. Guide us with your grace. Give us faith so we'll be safe. We ask that life be kind ejil de si de rio che and watch us from above. O gnuno tro via more. We hope each soul will find in tor noe den tro another soul to love. Let this be our prayer! Let this be our prayer just like every child..just like every child. Need to find a place, guide us with your grace. Give us faith so we'll be safe."

Emilie ended. She didn't remember the rest of the song, which was sung in Latin. Merry lay motionless on the ground but she could hear his soft breathing. Aragorn lay back against the ground and said, "Thank you kindly Elenya. You have lifted the heavy burden from us for a little while. Try to sleep elf friends. I see that the dwarf is already."

Aragorn was right. Gimli was asleep beside Merry. He was also snoring loudly. Elenya still could not sleep though. Legolas said nothing but merely stared at her as she looked up at the stars shining in the sky. He touched her hand. She began to tremble as he raised it to his lips.

He softly whispered, "I love you. Come with me."

He stood up and took her hand. They walked away from the camp and strayed into the meadow nearby. He took both of her hands in his and said, "Will you sing again? Please?"

She thought to herself for a moment and began, "Through the darkness, I can see your light. And you will always shine and I can feel your heart in mine. Your face I've memorized. I idolize just you. I look up to everything you are. In my eyes you do no wrong. I've loved you for so long and after all that is said and done, you're still you. After all you're still you." She sung with meaning and enthusiasm in her voice. He gazed at her as she continued the song. He took her hand as she began to walk among the meadows. "You walk past me. I can feel your pain. Time changes everything. One truth always stays the same. You're still you. After all, you're still you. I look up to everything you are. In my eyes, you do no wrong. And I believe in you although you never asked me to. I will remember you and what I've put you through. And in this cruel land only world I found one thing, you're still you. After all, you're still you."

Legolas seemed amazed. She had finally confessed. The night seemed to stop for just them. She glowed in the moonlight. Her brown hair waved in the wind. It seemed as though music floated in the air and that time had stopped just for them. He couldn't contain himself as he looked deep into her eyes and was trapped by their blueness. He took her face in his hands and kissed her long. When she came to her senses, she began kissing him back. Elenya wrapped her arms around the Prince's neck as they never ceased. She had finally made her love known, and he wanted to take her in this night as he had never done before. She wished this moment could last forever. She spoke the words aloud after they had finally parted lips.

"Do you want to spend forever with me?" he asked her.

"I do," she said. He started to kiss her again when she said, "But I cant."

He looked at her and said, "Why?"

She turned her face away as the tears began to flow down her cheeks. He lifted her chin to his face. He saw the tears falling and how her lips trembled from his touch.

" Elenya, Why?"

"I can't. You don't understand."

"What is it that you are holding onto?" he asked her.

"I can't tell you," she said as the tears now came willingly and rapidly.

"Let it go, Elenya. Let it go."

"I can't! Please you must not make me." Legolas took her hand. "Please stop! I just can't."

"Why are you doing this to us? We love each other. Can we not be together? I love you."

"I love you, too but I just can't tell you. No, let me go! I can't think about this now! I just can't! I'm sorry!"

Legolas released her. She quickly ran away.

"Elenya!"

He let her go. He knew she would not go anywhere but the camp where the rest of them slept. Legolas would not sleep this night. Thoughts filled his head. He loved her and wanted to spend forever with her. But she was holding onto a great secret. He wished that she had not fled. He wanted her, and she wanted him. He knew that from the constant tears in her eyes. He simply prayed that she would someday release her secret and yield to him. If she didn't, they would spend eternity in suffering.

She ran back to the camp the tears flooding her eyes. She saw Gimli snoring loudly as well as Merry but Aragorn was awake. He sat with his hands placed across his knees. Their eyes met, and she knelt down beside him.

"Did you see that?"

"Aye," he said and let out a sigh.

"Did you hear us?"

"Yes, I did. What is it you're holding to? I have known you for so long yet I do not know what great secret is concealed in your heart. Tell me," he touched her hand.

Aragorn seemed at times like a father to her and at other times the greatest friend she could ever want on the earth. She knew she could not bear this secret alone. She had to tell someone, and there was no better person to tell at the moment.

"Aragorn, I do not come from Middle Earth."

"Ahh..," he said softly.

"I do not even come from over the sea. I come from a distant land that is not even ever heard of talked about or imagined. Do you believe in fantasies?"

"I imagine all people must at sometimes."

"In my world, we would call Middle Earth a fantasy land. In your world, you would call my country named America a fantasy world. See, I believe this is all a dream. I had read about you for so long and I loved this land for so long that I wished every night to enter it. It now seems I have entered but as an elf. In my world, we are all equal in body. We are all mortal men and women. I do not think this dream will last forever. But the Prince has fallen in love with me."

"But you loved him all along. Your heart has told you so but your mind has tried to ignore him and push him away because you believe this is all a dream and that it will end. Is that so?"

"Aye, what do I do, Aragorn?"

"Legolas loves you, and you love him. Even though I tried to persuade the Evenstar to leave this land and go with her family, she would not do so. She will be bound to me for sheh as chosen a mortal life. Your situation is not all together different. I will cherish her for as long as I can while we live on this earth. In your heart that is what you wish for Legolas and yourself is it not?"

"Aye but what if my dream ends so quickly once we're together?"

"Thanks be to the Valar then that you were together at all. If you fall in love, hold onto it. Don't let it go! Though the sea may abound, and the mountains crash over you, and the world falls down, it will not rip your love away. But you must also be honest with your love. You must tell Legolas who you are and what you are."

"What if I don't have the strength?"

"Believe me, you will know when you have the courage to confess your secret to him. And Legolas is wise. He will not hurt you or put you aside. But I fear that the day is drawing near when you might not be together."

"What do you mean?"

"I am going by way of the Paths of the Dead. If Legolas chooses to accompany me, there may be death on our journey, and you must not come along."

"I understand. When should I tell him?"

"Only you can make that decision, Elenya."


	25. Chapter 25

And so Gandalf was gone with Pippin. Elenya knew the time was coming soon when she would ride to Edoras with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Merry. But first they would meet some unexpected guests. Aragorn began to saddle Hasufel. Dawn was approaching fast although Emilie had not received any sleep.

"The king is determined to set out once again," Aragorn said to Elenya, Legolas, Gimli, and Merry.

"Where shall he go?" Emilie asked. _Dumb question._

"I cannot say yet. But for myself and any that accompany me-"

Legolas broke in, "I, for one!" "And Gimli with him," the dwarf said.

"I will follow you wherever you go, Aragorn," she told her friend.

"Please don't leave me behind," Merry begged. "I have not been of much use yet, but I dont wish to be laid aside like baggage. Though of course, the kind did say that I would sit by him and tell him all about the Shire."

"Yes, and your road lies with him I think Merry. But do not look for mirth at the ending. It will be long I fear ere Theoden sits at ease again in Meduseld. Many hopes will wither this bitter spring."

"Is that true, Aragorn?" Elenya asked.

"Aye. It is."

Soon they were all ready to depart. Elenya was given a proper horse so she wouldn't have to ride behind Eomer once again. _What a nightmare!_ The steed that bore her was named Alakia a chestnut mare. It wasn't Celeniol but she did not doubt that soon she would be reunited with her old horse in Edoras. Twenty other horses and riders accomapnied them to Edoras, but as they began their journey, Elenya saw a rider galloping towards them. Elenya rode behind Aragorn who rode yet beside King Theoden. Eomer had also taken his place beside the king, but she never looked at him. She was eagerly waiting what would happen next.

"My lord," he said to the king. "There are riders behind us. They are overtaking us riding hard."

The King called a halt at once. Elenya looked behind her and saw many horses approaching. Aragorn unmounted and placed Merry on the ground and drew his sword and stood beside the king.

"Do not fear," she said to Theoden. "I know them. And there are two riders of my own blood."

Eomer did not believe her, and once the riders had reached fifty paces of them he cried out, "Halt! Who rides in Rohan?"

A clear voice rang out," Rohan? Did you say? That is a glad word. We have been seeking this land from afar. I am Halbarad Dunaden Ranger of the North. We seek one Aragorn son of Arathorn."

"You have found him!" Aragorn stepped forward. "Halbarad of all the joys this is the least expected!"

A short introduction was made, and then Halbarad introduced the two Prince elves of Rivendell Elladan and Elrohir. They rode forward, and Elenya first laid eyes on the two men. They were handsome in features with long flowing golden hair much like Legolas and yet so unlike. Theoden was glad that they had come.

"If these kinsmen are in any way like Aragorn son of Arathorn, then thirty such knights will be a strength that can not be counted by heads."

Elrohir spoke to Aragorn, "I bring word from my father:  
_the days are short. If thou art in haste, remember the Paths of the Dead_."

When Emilie looked at Aragorn's face, it seemed as though he had been struck with a dagger

"Alwayd my days are in haste. But great indeed will be my haste ere I journey on that road."

Halbarad spoke of the gift which he bore. Emilie couldn't wait to see it! "It is a gift from the Lady of Rivendell. She wrought it in secret and long was the making. But she also sends word to you: _The days now are short. Either our hope cometh, or all hopes end. Therefore I send thee what I have made for thee. Fare well, Elfstone!_"

And Aragorn said, "I know what you bear. Bear it still for me a while!" Aragorn turned and looked away to the North under the great stars, and then he fell silent and spoke no more while the journey lasted.

Elenya found out from Legolas that while she had slept and ate, Aragorn had done neither. The King was already at the Dike of Helm's Deep. To think of the long night in which she had witnessed hell. The King called for Merry, and the two elves and dwarf said goodbye to him. Emilie knew what was going on inside the hall of the Burg. Merry was pledging allegiance to Theoden. _What a great hobbit!_ Aragorn soon came out of the Gate along with Eomer. Emilie fixed her eyes on Aragorn. His face was grim, and she could see that he was weary. Aragorn approached Theoden on his horse and said, "I have long been in thought. I am troubled in mind. I have heard strange words and new perils from afar. I fear now that I must change my purpose. How long shall it be until you reach Dunharrow?"

"Three days," Eomer answered.

"Three days," Aragorn murmered. "Then by your leave, lord I must take a new road into the Paths of the Dead."

Theoden exclaimed, "The Paths of the Dead! Why do you speak of them?" Eomer gazed at Aragorn. "Alas my friend," Eomer said to Aragorn. "I had hoped that we should ride to war together, but if you seek the Paths of the Dead, then our parting has come and it is unlikely that we shall ever meet again under the Sun."

Emilie didn't want to hear that. Theoden wished Aragorn farwell seeing how determined he was. Elenya would continue to ride with him and Legolas but highly doubted they would let her accompany them into the Paths. She would beg, hope, and pray still. Merry remained behind with Theoden. As they rode together, Aragorn proclaimed that he had looked into the Palantir. Gimli seemed amazed that he had dared to look into it.

"You forget to whome you speak," Aragorn said sternly and his eyes glinted. "What did you fear I would say to him? Did I not openly proclaim my title before the doors of Edoras? Nay Gimli," he said in a softer voice. "Nay my friends. I am the lawful master of the stone. And I had both the right and strength to use it or so I judged. The right can not be doubted. The strength was enough barely."

"But it was still enough," Elenya smiled at him.

Aragorn continued to explain the long struggle with the Dark Lord and how he had been in another disguise. But the Sauron feared him still. He finally spoke the words of the Seer and she listened to it intently although she had hear it before.

_Over the land lies a long Shadow. Westward it reaches on wings of darkness. The tower trembles to the tomb of kings. Doom approaches! The Dead awaken; for the hour is come for the oathbreakers:at the stone of Erech they shall stand again and hear there a horn in the hills ringing. Whose shall the horn be? Who shall call them from the grey twilight the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north he shall he come, need shall drive him: he shall pass the Door to the Paths of the Dead!_ Although she had heard the poem many times, it still sent shivers up her back and a spine tingling feeling gave her shivers. She did not want to pass through the Paths, but she did not want to lose Legolas. This was a dream. It would not necessarily follow the book or the movie? Would he come out alive?

They finally came to Edoras, and Eowyn greeted Elenya once again but in joyful tears.

"I had nearly thought you were dead," she said to Elenya.  
Emilie embraced her as she continued. "What happened at the battle?"

Emilie thought back and said, "I spent one savage, dark, rainy, and cruel night in hell and may it never be that a sight should come to your eyes."

But on Aragorn, Eowyn's gaze chiefly rested. She said that she would go and prepare a place for him and the other lords.

"Nay, lady," he said. "Dont be troubled for us! If we may lie here tonight and break our fast tomorrow, it will be long enough. For I ride on an errand most urgent, and with the first light of morning we must go."

He tried to explain to her that they would be going through the Paths of the Dead.

"This is madness!" Eowyn answered. "I beg you to remain where you and your men of renown are needed and ride with my brother. For then all hearts will be gladdened and out hope be the brighter."

"It is not madness. For I go on a path appointed. And those that go with me go of their own free will. I shall take the Paths of the Dead alone if need be."

After this, Elenya asked to speak privately with Aragorn.

"Aragorn, would you please take me with you?" Elenya asked.

"You have fought in one battle. Are you not tired of war and danger?"

"I am indeed, Aragorn," Emilie answered. "But with all my heart I do not wish to leave the Prince's side."

"I can not allow you this time Elenya. For we may not come out alive, and I can not place you in that danger. And I highly doubt the Prince would either."

"Then I shall go to him," Elenya said.

She walked alone in the night with her Prince in the garden of Edoras. The moon glowed about them and fell upon the white dress that Eowyn had given her to wear. Ever she looked up at Legolas who was ever pacing but ever silent.

"Do you think this is our last night together?" she asked him.

Legolas did not speak.

"Why are you so silent?"

"What is there to say?"

"Legolas, what is wrong?" she asked him.

"How can you ask me that, Elenya? You don't trust me do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have been long in thought of departing to the Paths of the Dead. I will go with Aragorn to wherever he may go, but do you not think that I shall let you come. I shant. I wont allow you to this time. And you must not follow me. But if you love me you must trust me. Whatever it is you are holding onto, let it go. Tell me," he took her face in his hands and met his eyes with hers. She stared at him long.

"Aragorn said I should. But I can't. I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of what you might do when you find out."

"I will not hurt you. I love you."

"I know you do," she took his hands in hers. "But this is different. You do not know me."

"All I know is the reflect of the stars in your eyes," he spoke slowly. "The way my heart flutters every time you draw near, how my passion is alive with just you, how I wish to spend forever in your eyes."

"Why did you choose me?"

"I didn't. My heart chose you. And your heart has chosen me but your mind is holding you back."

"It is and it still does. I can not tell you."

He dropped her hands, "I shall not kiss you again until that time comes."

"Is this blackmail?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "What is the point of sharing our love if we can not share each other and our secrets. I want to know you, but you dont wish me to. But you shall always be Elenya the Star of my Heart."

Legolas began to walk away.

"Legolas," he turned. "Please."

Her brown hair and dress waved about in the wind. Her face and hands seemed fair and soft as white silk. Her blue eyes were pleading, and he saw a small tear trickle down her cheek. She approached him slowly. Legolas remained still as stone as she took his hand and inched up to his face. She slowly closed her eyes and planted a soft kiss upon his lips. He wanted to kiss her and fill her up with his passion, but didn't. She slowly stepped away from him and whispered, "I do love you."

"I love you."

"Will you not take me with you?" she asked.

"No, I shant, Elenya."

"But what if-"

He didn't let her finish, "I do not fear the dead. I shall return."

"I believe you."

"Will you not tell me?" he asked brushing a hand across her cheek.

"No not tonight."

He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Goodnight, Elenya."

"Goodnight, Legolas."

She watched him go, and her heart screamed out to tell him. But a lump the size of Helm's Deep caught in her throat. She could not speak though she wanted to with all her heart. The thoughts in her mind filled with all the reasons she shouldn't. But when she looked at him, none of them existed.


	26. Chapter 26

Emilie went back to her room and saw Eowyn there. She was laying out her garb for the next day but it was as a warriors clothes being a waist shirt, breeches, and a sword.

"What are you doing?" Dumb question

"If Aragorn does not allow me to accompany him tomorrow, I shall steal away into the army."

"Eowyn, I understand your sorrow. But why do you search for death?"

"Better to die with honor then to be left behind in a cage."

"I'm going with you," Elenya said determined.

"No, you can't."

"Why not? I fought at Helm's Deep. And you need someone to look after you."

Eowyn eyed her face for a moment and said, "This will take a lot of work. We will have to hide your face for it is easily recognized."

"Look who's talking!"

"But you are an elf with tipped ears and a fair face. I do not have one such as yours for I am a Shieldmaiden."

"Yes it will take some doing."

Emilie awoke early. So did Eowyn for they wished to say goodbye to Aragorn and Legolas. She nearly missed him, but she knew he would not leave without saying goodbye. He gathered her up in his arms and held her tight feeling he never wished to let her go.

"Please Legolas, do not go. I fear I'll never see you again."

"Of course you will. I do not fear the dead, and I'll not abandon Aragorn."

"But what if something happens to you?"

"Look at me," he said meeting her blue eyes. "I will return. I know I have said that many times to you, but it is still true."

"Please take me with you," she said as the tears began to flow.

"I can't, and I won't. But do not ever forget. I'll not stop loving you. This is true love. It doesn't happen every day."

"Please, please," she said going to her knees.

Legolas raised her up and planted a gentle kiss upon her forehead. She watched him mount his horse and uttered her last words lines from a movie, "Legolas, how many more will die before you heed my word?"

"I shall return. I love you."

Emilie watched him disappear into the fog. Eowyn approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"There was nothing either of us could have done to persuade him."

"I have a terrible feeling Eowyn. What should I do?"

"You promised him you would not follow. Come. We must go to Theoden."

"Hail Lord of the Mark!" Eowyn said to Theoden.

"Hail Lady of Rohan and Elenya! Is all well?"

"Yes," Eowyn said but her own voice gave away her sadness of Aragorn. "I have heard of your coming."

"Then Aragorn has been here?" Eomer asked. "Is he still here?"

"No," Elenya answered. "He has gone to the Paths of the Dead."

"Then our paths are sundered," said Eomer. "He is lost. We must ride without him, and our hope dwindles."

"Don't say that! It isn't true!" Emilie said a little too sharply. "He is not lost! Aragorn knows far more than you could ever hope to imagine in a thousand lifetimes. He knows how to take care of himself. He will return out of there alive and those that are with him."

Emilie began to ride away. Eomer followed her wanting to settle their disputes. He caught up with her and reigned her horse. They were out of earshot.

"Let go! Get away!"

"Look," he said. "I know you are sorrowful about the Prince, but you must see the obvious."

"Oh leave me. Just because you kissed me once doesn't give you the right to hit on me. Aragorn will come out alive. You'll see."

"How do you know you can not tell the future."

"I am an elf, sir and they are not to be underestimated."

"You are an elf?" he sounded surprised.

"Yes you did not know?"

"No."

"Then you are certainly a half wit for Legolas has kissed me in your presence before."  
"I am sorry. I did not know. Please forgive me for the previous night," he held out his hand to her.

She looked at the scratch he had caused upon her hand. She stared into his eyes and saw sincerity in them. She slowly let him take her hand and allowed him to raise it to his lips.

"Come, I do not wish to leave Theoden," he said.

Emilie sat beside Eowyn in the pavilion. Merry was called in by Theoden, and he began to tell him of the stories of the Shire. Some of them were rather amusing. They also spoke more of the Paths of the Dead, and Elenya kept trying to persuade them that he would come out alive. But then the captain of the guard lifted up the curtain and announced that a rider was there from Gondor. Theoden bid him enter, and it seemed that Boromir had arisen from the dead when Elenya first laid eyes on him. But she looked closer and saw it was not him. He presented Theoden with the Red Arrow. Theoden said he would come as swiftly as he could to aid Gondor. Gondor was already surrounded on all sides by the Enemy.

Theoden spoke, "You shall look on the muster of Rohan and ride away the gladder for the sight, and the swifter for the rest. In the morning all councils are best, and night changes many thoughts."

Hirgon left and Merry spoke, "I will be ready for you King even if you bid me to go with you to the Paths of the Dead."

"Speak not words of omen! For there may be more roads than one that could bear that name. But I did not say that I would bid you ride with me on any road. Good night!"

_Poor Merry!_ Theoden would not let him come. Eowyn had presented Merry with a belt, a sword, and a jerkin of leather, though. The day was dark, and Elenya's sleep was fitful. During the night she had many dreams like the one she had recieved in Edoras. They were all with Legolas. A cloud had arisen over them. She watched as Theoden spoke with Merry. The king would not allow him to come. Merry looked sorrowful. _Poor little guy!_ She would have gone to him, but her voice was too easily recognized. Her face was covered in a helmet so she would no be seen. Besides, Eowyn went to Merry first. She overheard Eowyn say, "You may go with me. I will bear you under my cloak for you are small and not likely to be seen. Say no more to any man but come."

"Thank you sir. I shall, but I do not know your name," Merry said.

"Do you not? Call me Dernehelm!"

Emilie was glad that the hobbit could go, but her thoughts still dwelt on Legolas. What would happen to him? Where was he? She felt so stupid now. Now they were both in misery. She felt awful.

"I should have told you. Oh why didn't I? I swear to you Legolas, that when you come out and if you come out, I shall tell you of my secret. I swear to you on the all my dead relatives even on the ones not feeling too good, I will tell you. I will tell you."


	27. Chapter 27

And so they were going to Pelennor Fields. Ghan-buri-Ghan met with Theoden to discuss a peace with the Wild Men. He also led them through a safer and faster way to Gondor. Theoden was worried they would not arrive in time.

Emilie had been depressed for the last couple of days. So had Merry. He missed Pippin greatly. She missed Legolas. Slowly, Elenya crawled up beside Merry and whispered, "Don't fear my friend. Hope will come." She hoped that Merry didn't recognize her voice. He didn't seem to.

Elenya slowly fell asleep. The next thing she knew, Eowyn was shaking her. Elenya heard Theoden's voice, "Ride! Ride now to Gondor!" Elenya instantly mounted her horse. She watched Theoden. He seemed to shine like a great god of old. He rode tall and proud upon the back of Snowmane. All the host of Rohan burst into song, and they sang as they slew their foes. Elenya met many foes, but she always stayed close to Theoden. She didn't want to fail him as she had done Boromir. She waited anxiously for the Lord of the Nazgul to appear. Then he did. He struck fear into the strongest of souls even her own. He wore a mantle and a crown upon his head. Men fell out of their saddles and groveled on the ground. He rode upon the great black winged creature the mightiest of birds (if it could be called a bird). She saw Snowmane rear up on his hind legs fighting the air. It was then that he fell from the black arrow. Theoden fell under her horse! She had been too late! The winged creature fell upon Snowmane and began to devour the white horse's flesh. Instantly, Elenya took her sword and drove it into the foul winged creature's neck. Black blood issued forth from it, and her sword was stained. But Theoden was not utterly forsaken. Eowyn stood there lamenting him. She then stood up and stood before Theoden ready to defend him from the Nazgul. The Nazgul approached. Elenya ran and stood beside Eowyn.

"Begone, foul dwimmerlaik lord of carrion! Leave the dead in peace!" Eowyn shouted aloud.

"Come not between the Nazgul and his prey. Or he will not slay thee in return. He will bear thee away to the houses of lamentation, beyond all darkness, where thy flesh shall be devoured, and they shriveled mind be left naked to the Lidless Eye."

Eowyn drew her sword and Elenya spoke, "You may do with us what you will. But we shall hinder you still."

"Hinder me? Thou fool. No living man may hinder me!"

It was then that Eowyn laughed, as did Elenya. Eowyn spoke, "But no living men are we! You look upon two women. I am Eowyn Eomunds daughter and with me Elenya elf of Middle Earth. You stand between me and my lord and kin. Begone, if you be not deathless! For living or dark undead, we will smite you, if you touch him."

Elenya threw off her helm revealing her long dark hair. She watched Eowyn. The Shield maiden seemed to shine her long golden hair flowing over her shoulders. Eowyn raised her sword to attack as did the foe. Elenya saw Merry crawling behind the Ringwraith. He did not see the hobbit but focused primarily on the two in front of him. Elenya had not done her worst to the winged creature. Suddenly, it fell upon Eowyn scratching her with its claws and beak. Emilie froze. She was terrified. Wake up! She watched as Eowyn drove her sword into the beast's neck finishing the job that Elenya had failed at. A light fell about her, and her hair shone like the sunrise. The Black Rider towered over her ready to aim the blow to kill her. He raised his mace to kill when suddenly...Elenya drove her sword into his shoulder. With that move, Elenya's sword Silme Teple broke into shards. Also, Merry had come up from behind and plunged his sword into the demon's back.

"Eowyn!" Elenya cried. "Get up!"

As the Nazgul cried and shrieked from bitter pain, Eowyn leapt up and took her sword. With one last swoop, she drove her sword between crown and mantel, as his great shoulders bowed before her. Eowyn's sword broke as well, and the crown rolled onto the ground. The Nazgul shrieked and cried his harsh voice shuddering air. It faded into a shrill wailing, passing with the wind, a voice bodiless and thin that died. He was swallowed up and was never heard again in Middle Earth. Elenya fell back onto the ground. Her head was swimming as she watched the foes attack her allies beside her. She couldn't get up though she wanted to. Her whole body felt like jello. Her head ached, and both her arms were numb with pain. The last thing she remembered was the voice of Eomer calling her.

"You better not die, or the Prince will kill me!"

"Tel la lun un galad," she heard a voice say to her.

Where was she? She was laying back comfortably upon several pillows besides the fact that her whole body felt like it was being stabbed with hundreds of needles. But when she saw his face, she felt like she was in heaven. He was here. He was really here. He had come out alive with Aragorn and Gimli. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the blue eyes and the golden hair and the face smiling down at her.

"Legolas," she said softly.

"I am here,"he took her hand.

"What took you so long?" she managed a smile.

"We have won the battle. You are in the Houses of Healing."

"I don't think I was worth the effort," she said closing her eyes again. "Not much left."

"Do not talk like that. Elenya?"

She did not answer.

"Elenya, look at me. "Suddenly he was shouting. "Somebody help! Help! Aragorn!"

Aragorn instantly hurried over to Legolas's side. He had been healing Merry. He gazed down at the girl before him.

"She is hurt badly, Legolas. Please try to understand. She may not live. Ioreth, is there naught kingsfoil left?"

"No, lord. We have none of it, I'm sure."

"She is not all spent. The wound upon her shoulder has opened up again. She has also been smitten with the poison dart of the Nazgul. It is causing her to weaken rapidly. The dark has crept into her. She came out of it momentarily when she heard your voice."

A man walked up to Aragorn and said, "Your pardon lord! I see you are a lore master, not merely a captain of war. But alas! Sir, we do not keep Kingsfoil in the Houses of Healing, where only the gravely hurt or sick are tended. For it has no virtue that we know of, save perhaps to sweeten a fouled air, or to drive away some passing heaviness. Unless of course you give heed to rhymes of old days, which women such as our good Ioreth still repeat without understanding. When the black breath blows and death's shadow grows and all lights pass, come athelas! Come athelas! Life to the dying in the king's hand lying!"

"Then in the name of the king, go and find some old man of less lore and more wisdom who keeps some in this house!" Gandalf cried.

Aragorn and Legolas knelt before Elenya's bed. Legolas took her hand and kept trying to speak to her. Never did she answer, but her mind was slowly being called back by his constant words of elvish. Then, Bergil came back bearing the root of athelas. The king took it gladly and crushed them. He cast the leaves into the bowls of steaming water, and all hearts were lightened when they smelled the sweet fragrance. Aragorn held up the bowl to Elenya's dreaming face. Her eyes suddenly opened, and her body stirred. She saw a joyful tear run down Legolas's cheek as she squeezed his hand.

"Thank you Elessar,"she said to Aragorn.

"Walk no more in the shadows fair elf," he said to her. "But awake! You are weary. Rest awhile and take food. Be ready when I return."

"Aragorn?" Legolas said.

"Yes, my friend?"

"Thank you. You can not truly know how much I appreciate the service you have done for me."

Aragorn walked away to tend to the others.

Legolas quickly took Elenya in his arms and held her tight. He spoke, "I thought I would lose you."

"You did there for a minute. My mind was ever being taunted by the Nazgul. I saw him. He appeared before me and mocked me and tried to tell me that you did not love me. And he told me you would turn away once you returned. He said you would love me no more if I told you of my secret."

"That is the foulest of lies, Elenya," he said sincerity in his eyes.

"But I will tell you. I have vowed to."

"If you do not wish, you may not tell me now."

"No," she spoke, "I want to. Legolas," she paused. "This is harder than I thought. I am not of Middle Earth,"she let out a heavy sigh she had been holding.

"I don't understand."

"That's the first time," she made a smile. "I do not come from Middle Earth or over the Sea. I do not come from this time or possibly not even on this planet. I come from a world you would call a fantasy world. My name is not Elenya but Emilie. My land is called America, and in that land I am not an elf but a mortal woman. See, we are all the same there. We are all mortal men and women," she paused hoping he would speak. "Please, please say something."

"I do not know what to say. How did you come to be here?"

"Either this is very real or simply a dream. Perhaps God has granted me my wish. I have wished for so long to enter Middle Earth for I have read about the Fellowship for so long. I wished upon the twilight star, and I woke up the next morning in Middle Earth."

"Though you have told me, it still does not change my love for you. I shall think on the matter, but now I will do something I have wished to do for the many days we have been apart."

"What?"

Legolas took her face in his hands and met her lips in a long gentle kiss. As he continued to kiss her, those nearby began to watch them. She heard Pippin and Merry begin to utter a few laughs at them. But she didn't care. Legolas was finally back, and she had told him.

Legolas was still there when she had fallen asleep. So was Eomer. He had stuck by as well. When she was asleep, it gave Eomer an Legolas to have a provate conversation.

"You love her do you not?" Eomer asked.

"Aye with all my heart."

"Do you wish to marry her?"

Legolas did not speak. He did not know. His thoughts dwelt on what she had told him about herself. He would have to make his decision soon very soon.


	28. Chapter 28

Aragorn came to many at the Houses of Healing. He laboured on through the night touching and healing the wounded and sick. Elenya was healing quickly, and she was glad for she wished to fight once again at Legolas's side. He objected to it though, but she was determined. Legolas took Emilie out into Minas Tirith. She was glad of the fresh air. She had borrowed a white dress from one of the Gondorian maidens who came to visit her and Eowyn. She wore it as she walked, and it swayed against the ground. The straps rested slightly below her shoulders.

"They need more gardens," he said. "The houses are dead, and there is too little here that grows and is glad. If Aragorn comes into his own, the people of the Wood shall bring him birds that sing and trees that never die."

"Is that so?" Elenya spoke.

"Aye."  
"Well, to me Gondor if pretty amazing with its spiraling marble pillars and towers. Where I come from, they have not towers or pillars such as these."

"I've never known anyone as you."

"That's because there is no one like me at least not in Middle Earth."

Legolas brushed a hand across her cheek, but she turned away. She was ashamed of herself, but did not regret telling him who she actually was. He raised her chin to his face.

"Legolas, please don't. You now know why I don't wish you to. I will disappear someday, and you will be left alone. I don't want anything to happen between us."

"It is too late for that. My heart beats faster even when I think of you. I can't imagine living in a world without you."

"Well, you'll just have to. This dream won't last forever."

"But what if it is not a dream?" he said to her. "Or what if it does last forever? Look at me!" She caught his gaze, and his blue eyes stared straight into her heart piercing her and tearing her fears apart. "Does this feel like a dream?"

Legolas held her tight to him and kissed her long and hard enveloping her mouth in his. She was somewhat stunned when he ended. She closed her eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"Kiss me again," she said.

He did and even more firmly than before. There were a million reasons why she should not fall in love with him, but when he kissed her, not one of them existed. Suddenly, Emilie felt a raindrop fall onto her nose. More of them began to drop. It soon began to rain harder, but she wrapped her arms around Legolas's neck tighter and held onto him fearing that he would go away.

"I was just thinking of a song I heard once," she said after he had finished kissing her.

"Sing it."

"Part of it just reminded me of this." She closed her eyes and began to sing, "Ever closed your eyes, ever stopped and listen? Ever feel alive and you've nothing missin? You don't need a reason. Let the day go on and on. Let the rain fall down everywhere around you. Give into it now. Let the day surround you. You don't need a reason. Let the day go on and on."

They did just that. The rain was pouring now. Emilie was soaked from head to toe as well as Legolas. She raised her arms to the sky and opened her mouth. For no reason at all, she began to dance. Her dark hair was loose from its braid and fell around her face. She smiled as she danced. The white dress she wore was wet and pressed tightly to her skin. But she cared not. Her long hair covered most of her. Soon without knowing it, they were clasped with each other's arms around their waists spinning and twirling through the rain. She was out of breath but she kept on spinning. Finally she stopped. The rain still continued to fall. Legolas looked at her for a second and blushed for he could see her midriff and lower half. She pushed her hair back behind her ears and laughed for she knew how she looked. Legolas undid the elven brooch that was clasped around his neck.

"You must be freezing. Here," he said putting his green cloak around her.

"Does that really make a difference?" she asked. "Your cloak is soaked too."

"Maybe we should go inside."

"But I love it out here."

"You love the rain."

"Yes, I do."

"Come," he said taking her hand. "We should go back in the house."

Elenya was staying with the Gondorian woman named Telian. She had left the Houses of Healing for there were others more sick than she requiring her bed. Legolas led her back into house. A fire blazed inside warming her as she stepped in. Telian was gone. Elenya did not know where.

"Well," Legolas said as she stepped inside. "You'll want to change. I wish to find Prince Imrahil."

"I long to meet him as well. Wait but a moment. I shan't be long."

He saw her pull out a blue dress behind the dressing wall. She slipped behind it and flung his cloak upon the wall.

"It's there if you want it."

He took his cloak and sat down in a chair beside the fire thinking to himself. His eye strayed toward the dressing wall, and he saw the damp white dress floor to the ground. He saw her slipping her arms through the wholes of the dry blue one. Momentarily, she walked out.

"Look a lot better don't I?"

"Oh, I do not know. You look just as beautiful with your clothes off," he said with a grin

"How would you know?"

"I don't. But it sounded like the right thing to say."

"You're impossible," she said and began to walk toward the door.

He grasped her hand and pulled her to him.

"And you are exquisite."

"Are we going to go see Merry and Pippin or are you going to kiss me again?"

"Both. If I had my way, I'd be kissing you all day."

Legolas kissed her softly again, and they began to walk. She looked up at him and asked, "Do you love me?"

"Do you need to ask that question?"

"No I guess not. What is this is not a dream?"

Legolas was silent.

"What if this is a dream?"

Still he did not speak.

"Legolas, have you lost your toungue or do you just not wish to answer me?" she said a little too sharply. "Forgive me. That was uncalled for."

"If this is not a dream, I would marry you. And we would spend all of time together and be called the lovers of old as Beren and Luthien. I would take you to the Sea, and our lives shall be filled with more love than tales could ever speak of."

"Wow," she muttered. "And if it is?"

"If this is a dream, I will mourn the day that you leave until I could cry and mourn no more. I would seek out the whole host of the Valar and Eldar even if it were to lead me to the gates of Mordor or to the depths of the Sea. I would ask them to bring you back or to send me into your world. If they could not honor my request and I could find no other means to see you, then I will depart to the Sea and live the rest of my days out in sorrow and misery. That or I would die of a broken heart."

"I like the first choice better," she said sighing.

"And I as well. But speak no more. We are to depart soon for Cormallen."


	29. Chapter 29

It was to be the last great battle. Elenya would stand beside Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf as the Mouth of Sauron the Lieutenant of the Tower came before them. Merry was not allowed to accompany them, but Pippin was. Elenya rode beside Legolas on Celeniol her white mare.

"Are you certain you wish to do this?" Legolas asked her.

Elenya replied smugly, "If you ever ask me that again my Prince, you will not wake up the following morning."

Legolas laughed and turned his head once again. He grinned at her. It was the third day since they had left Minas Tirith, and he had constantly asked her to turn back afraid he might lose her. If this was a dream, it was certainly a long one. _What if it isn't?_ she thought. The people kept crying out, 'The Lords of Gondor have returned.' But Imrahil spoke, 'No, say not the Lords of Gondor but the King Elessar."  
Elenya rode up beside Inrahil and asked him much about Rivendell.

"Tis a beautiful place," he said to her. "Truly the most beautiful place in the world. have you not seen it?"

"Aye, it is a wonderful place. But I don't know if I could compare it to the beauty of Lorien. I longed not to leave."

"Nor should a fair elf wish to."

Legolas rode up beside her and took her hand and led her away from Imrahil.

"What is it?" she asked him when they were out of earshot.

"Why are you talking to him?"

"I'm simply asking about Rivendell. Where is the harm in that?"

Legolas did not speak.

"You know what?" she smiled. "You're really cute when you're jealous."

"I wasn't jealous. Why should I be?"

"I don't know. Why should you be?"

Finally they neared the Black Gate of Mordor. A moat before it stood reeking of foul smelling odors. She could not bear to think of what lay behind. The Gondorians unfurled their banner, and Gandalf called out in a loud voice. This was it. The Mouth of Sauron would come forth from the Black Gate. It was thrown back with a clang, and he came forth striking fear into their hearts black as death and black as midnight. He had become a favorite of the dark lords because of his black heart, cruelty, and sorcery. He was crueler than any orc or uruk.

"I am the Mouth of Sauron," he said in a cold voice.

Many things he said that I wish not to repeat. Gandalf always answered cleverly. You have heard the foul messenger's dark words before and how he brought forth Frodo's cloak and mithril coat. Pippin cried out when he saw them. Elenya loosed her sword and would have lit out in revenge had not Legolas stayed her arm. After the Messenger named his terms, Gandalf uncloaked himself shining white.

"Be gone! Your embassy is over, and death is near you!"

The Mouth of Sauron was filled with rage and went back into the Black Gate. Sauron had a plan though and sprang his trap. She heard the drums boom. The Black Gate swooped open wide, and a great host of his servants came out to meet them.

"So it begins!" Elenya said. "Ready your bow Legolas."

But Legolas's bow had already begun to shoot its arrows. She heard from the orcs' screeches when he met a target. Emilie met foes on her right and left in front and from behind. Ever she struck them down, but ever they continued pouring forth like ants.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," she said cutting another orc down.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain above her knee. An orc had shot a black dart into her at close range. She shot her fist into the orcs face and plunged her elven dagger into his throat. But it was not over not yet. A dagger she felt stabbing into her side. She screamed aloud. Orcs began to surround her eyeing her hungrily for death of an elf.

"We shall wear your pretty hair on our heads, elf!" an orc said in a harsh voice.

They began to draw near. She gripped her side, but stood strong glaring at her foes. All of a sudden, she heard five arrows come out of nowhere and pierce her enemies' dead. Legolas ran up to her and took her hand.

"Come. I'll not let you die. Stay close to my side."

The orcs were far to numerous. Blackness enveloped her. The black arrows and darts poured forth like rain and never ceased to kill her friends of Gondor. She was full of rage, but could barely fight. She saw trolls form Gorgoroth coming into the battle to fight. The orcs waded into the dark pools and moats before the Black Gate heeding them little. Suddenly, Legolas and Elenya were surrounded by the orcs. All hopes seemed a loss.

"I love you, Elenya. But my arrows are all spent," Legolas said.

They raised their elven daggers prepared to fight. Then as the orcs drew nearer to them, she saw two figures one tall and short appear behind. Aragorn struck down the orcs quickly, and Gimli wielded his axe with such promising targets as well. She was glad, but felt feint. Her arm was numb, and her shoulder wound from Moria had opened up again. Unexpectedly she felt the pierce of another black dart in her skin just above her left breast. She fell to the ground. Legolas knelt before her.

"By the Valar! They are everywhere!" he said muttering a curse under his breath.

"I am sorry, my Prince."

"Do not say that. You have fought well. You'll be fine. Don't worry," but in his heart Legolas doubted what he said when he saw the two arrows embedded in her skin.

Suddenly, Emilie heard the cries of the Gondorians.

"The Eagles are coming! The Eagles are coming!"

So they were here but too late for her she thought. The poison of the black arrows was now running through her. Legolas took the arrow in her chest in his hand.

"Don't move! I'm going to pull it out."

He did. The pain was more than she could take. She would have scream, but it was caught by Legolas's lips upon hers. He pushed a cloth down upon her chest.

"You shouldn't be here. And all you have is a jerkin of leather to protect you. I won't let you die."

"Namarie Legolas! The Shadow is taking me. It is time."

"No, no! You are my star. You can not fade."

"All stars fade when they are swallowed by the blackness. And all good things must come to an end. Namarie, Legolas! I shall never forget you. You have been a wonder."

"No, Elenya no!"

Elenya's eyes closed, and she passed into the Shadow world. But she was not dead. Merely lost inside a deep sleep the dark lord haunting her thoughts and nightmares filling her heads. Nightmares from which she might never wake. Would she ever awake?


	30. Chapter 30

"Elen, Elenya," she heard a voice.

A warm palm held her hand. She was waking slowly but surely. Her eyes fluttered open. She saw Legolas's face.

"Your smile could kill me," she said.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he said, "I told you my star would not fade." He brushed a hand across her cheek. "Too many days has Aragorn worked without rest healing you."

"How many days have I been asleep?"

"Five at least since the battle."

"Did we win?"

"You would not be in Minas Tirith, Gondor if we hadn't."

"I saw him Legolas. The dark lord. And orcs were torturing me. I was separated from everyone and everything completely and utterly alone nonexistent in a burning blackness. I was in hell."

"Tis over now. And you are safe," he planted a kiss upon her forehead. "Frodo has finished his quest. The Ring is destroyed."

"A great relief for certain. I feel lively again," she said sitting up.

"You should rest before the feast."

"I've had all the sleep I want to take for five days. I want to get up. I don't want to be haunted by those nightmares again. Please?"

She then noticed something. The clothes from her battle had been stripped away, and she was clothed in a white nightshift.

"Who did this?" she asked.

"The Gondorian maiden Telian was here, and she tended to your clothes."

"Good. I thought you might have."

"Never, Elenya! I would not do anything as such until we were married. How could you think that?"

"I'm sorry. Forgive me. Drop the subject. What feast were you talking of?"

"There is a feast today celebrating our victory. There is much to say still. The King's coronation shall be held tomorrow and his wedding."

_So he's finally going to do it!_ she thought.

"The evening is drawing near. I shall wait for you outside. I am to escort you to the pavilion where the feast is being held."

"Oh a gentleman today?" she smiled.

"When have I ever naught been one?"

"Oh once in Rivendell and Lorien."

"Those days have past. I am at your service tonight my star."

She smiled as he walked away. Tonight would be an interesting night for her she would find out. She slowly climbed out of bed and looked at the dress laid out for her. She stepped into it. It was beautiful. More beautiful than any other dress she had ever worn. It shone like the stars and sparkled like silver. It was made of pure silk and rested comfortable below the shoulders. She combed her hair until it was soft and put the golden Elanor of Galadriel upon her head. She washed her face and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked so different here, but knew an American lay inside her heart. A heart that belonged to Legolas and no other. She stepped out of the door.

"Pardon, Prince. I took longer than I thought."

She closed the door and turned around, but the face she met was not Legolas's but Haldir's. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"What are you doing here?" she asked puzzled.

"I am here for Aragorn's coronation and the feast. I heard you had been wounded in the battle. Elessar told me where you were staying. Long I quarreled with the Prince. He kept asking me if my intentions were noble. I finally convinced him to let me escort you. Shall we?"

She took his arm and allowed him to escort her to the pavilion. But as they drew near, he stopped in the middle of the courtyard.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Are you certain you will not reconsider my offer?"

"Haldir, I made my decision in Lorien. It is just as true today. I will not yield. I am sorry. We can still be friends."

"Is it because of the Prince?"

"Partly."

"Are you in love with him?"

"That is a personal question, Haldir."

"Which is why I am asking you personally," he smiled slightly.

"Good grief! You really wish to know?"

"Yes," said Haldir.

"Let me just say that I have felt his lips upon mine more than three times."

"I see."

"Look, Haldir. You will find someone so incredibly great for you, but not me."

"I want you," he said looking at her eyes.

"Please, Haldir, don't ask me. I belong to the Prince and no other."

He took her arm and began to walk again.

"I should not have spoken. I am sorry."

"No, really I-"

Haldir placed a hand over her mouth.

"You don't need to say anything. The feast is waiting for you, lady," he pointed to the pavilion. "But," he said inching near her face, "Forgive me. May I?"

The next thing she knew, Haldir had kissed her briefly but still had kissed her. They walked silently into the pavilion where many she saw that she knew. She saw Eowyn, Faramir, Aragorn, Eomer, Imrahil, and many others. She rushed to Legolas's side.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. Where is Frodo?"

"Can you not tell?"

Frodo was sitting at the head of the table beside Aragorn. Everyone else with shouts of praise to him was surrounding him. Elenya went to Frodo and embraced him.

"Thank you Frodo. You have saved us all."

"You have changed," he said to her.

"So have you."

Elenya faced Aragorn. The tears began to fall down her face. She hugged him tightly, "Thank you, thank you." She faced him. "Thank you for what you did. You have saved my life in more ways than one."

"Please," he said. "You do me honor. You and I have been friends for the longest time. Think nothing of it please. Enjoy yourself. Good times are here."

"Yes they are. And I am looking forward to your wedding."

"As am I."

Emilie spoke with many at the feast. She marveled at how the hobbits Merry and Pippin had grown from the ent draughts. She and Legolas were still there at the end of the feast when everyone else had gone.

"To bed I shall go now," Frodo said.

"Me too," Sam said yawning.

Emilie saw Legolas walk outside the pavilion. She followed him outside.

"You are unusually silent," Emilie said to Legolas.

"I've been thinking on what you said."

"And..."

"I love you. I shall always love you. I am afraid to lose you. I do not know at this point. I shall make my decision after the wedding."

"Fair enough."

"You look beautiful," he gazed at her.

"Thank you. It was a wonderful feast."

"Yes indeed it was. Aragorn will be very happy. I hope you and I shall be too."

Legolas brushed a hand across her cheek and planted a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"Goodnight my Elenya."

"Goodnight Prince."


	31. Chapter 31

The next day came. Emilie changed into a blue dress for the coronation. She put her hair into little braids, but kept most of it long and flowing. She had this one chance to fool with long hair all she wanted. If she went back to America, it would rest about eight inches below her shoulders again. She stuck a couple of blue flowers into her hair and put the golden Elanor upon her head. Legolas came to fetch her.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you kind sir," she smiled. "I wouldn't want to leave for the coronation with the wrong man now do I?"

Legolas offered her his arm and planted a kiss upon her cheek. The city was filled with people from everywhere. She followed Legolas to the gate where Aragorn would come forth. Faramir stood beside the Lady Eowyn, and she saw the love between the two. Finally, Aragorn came forth. He was clad in black mail girt with silver, and he wore a long mantle of pure white clasped at the throat with a great jewel of green that shone from far away. The Elfstone. A star was born upon his forehead by a slender fillet of silver. Eomer, Imrahil, Gandalf robed in white, and the four small hobbits followed him. "The last Steward of Gondor begs leave to surrender his office." Faramir held a white rode, but Aragorn gave it back to him saying, "The service is not yet ended, and it shall be thine and thy heirs' as long as my line shall last. Do now thy office."

"Behold!" Faramir said. "Here is Aragorn son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dunaden of Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, bearer of the Star of the North, wielder of the Sword Reforged, victorious in battle, whose hands bring healing, Elfstone, Elessar of the line of Valandil, Isildur's son, Elendil's son of Númenor. Shall he be king and enter the city and dwell there."

Of course the people cried in favor of Aragorn. Guards that carried a casket stepped forward, and Faramir opened it. Inside lay a beautiful ancient crown made of pure white. The wings were made of white pearl and silver in the likeness of the wings of a sea-bird, for it was the emblem of kings who came over from the Sea. Seven gems were set ina circle, and in its center was a single jewel which shone like a flame. Bearing the ancient crown, he handed it to Aragorn. Aragorn said, "Et Earello Endorena utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!" But to the surprise of all but Emilie, he handed the crown back to Faramir and wished that the crown lay in the hands of Frodo. Frodo would then give it to Gandalf who would set it upon Aragorn's head. Everything happened exactly as Emilie remembered from the book. At last the crown rested upon Aragorn's head. The trumpets blew, and the people cried out in a loud voice. The King passed through the streets and came to the citadel and entered. The banner of Elessar of the Tree and Stars was unfurled. Aragorn was a great king. He even pardoned the Easterlings for uniting themselves with the Dark Lord. He sent them away free and made peace with them. So the days passed, and still the hobbits stayed for Aragorn did not want the Fellowship to be separated until the day he was waiting for had finally arrived. There was a day when Aragorn and Gandalf went out together. When Aragorn returned, he brought back a tree to the Citadel.

"The sign has been given," he said. "And the day is not far off."

Finally the day came. The Evenstar was brought forth with her father Elrond. Elrohir, Elladan, and Erestor came as well as her old friend Glorfindel. Galadriel and Celborn also came to witness the event. Behind Elrond came Arwen riding a gray palfrey (a small horse). She was more beautiful than Emilie had ever imagined. She did look a lot like Liv Tyler except even more beautiful. A white dress she wore. A thousand words could not describe her long flowing dark hair, or her lacy delicate hands, or her fair face, and her deep blue eyes. She was glimmering in the evening with stars upon her brow, and a sweet fragrance enveloped her. Elrond separated the scepter, and he laid the hand of his daughter into Aragorn's. Aragorn wedded Arwen Undomiel, and the stars shone in the skies.

The days of rejoicing finally ended, and Frodo went to Aragorn. They would part now, and Emilie was sorrowful. She went to Frodo on the day he would part from her. She saw the Evenstar around Frodo's neck. Arwen had given it to him.

"Hello, Frodo,' she said.

"Hello, Elenya. It is time to leave. Are you coming with us?"

"I have done a lot of thinking. I have decided not to come with you. I believe my place for the present is here in Minas Tirith."

"Would the Prince of Mirkwood have anything to do with that?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, but I'd rather not discuss it. I shall surely miss you Frodo."

Legolas had kept his promise to Gimli and went with him to the Glittering Caves. Elenya did not go with him. She wished to stay close with Frodo and Aragorn. But they returned soon for Legolas wished to be separated not from the company either. They rode even through Fangorn and said farewell to Treebeard. Gimli kept his promise to Legolas and passed into Fangorn with him.

They finally reached the Gap of Rohan, and Aragorn parted with the hobbits. Legolas, Gimli, and Elenya parted with the hobbits. Their farewells were sorrowful. Elenya hugged each of the hobbits as well as Mithrandir. Emilie did not wish to go with them though she would miss them. She had had enough of war and death and did not wish to see the Scouring of the Shire.

Elenya and the others made their way back to Minas Tirith. It was evening when they returned. Elenya was finally allowed to meet the Evenstar something she had wished all her life more than anything else in the world. Arwen came to her in the garden of the citadel.

"You are Elenya are you not?" Arwen said surprising her.

Elenya bowed low, and said, "Yes my queen."

Arwen raised her. "You are of my kind. I do not know your face but you are familiar to me. Aragorn has told me much of you how you won great renown in the battles."

"I may have won renown but never have I had greater honor than you. I have been waiting for this moment all my life to meet you. I have heard of your tale before and I have wept again and again wishing I could meet you. Now I finally have."

"You do me honor. But how could you know of me?"

"I can't answer that question. I have known you all my life, but I have never met you. But I believe you and Aragorn shall be very happy and be called the lovers of old as Beren and Luthien."

"I have seen the love that the Prince of Mirkwood shows toward you," Arwen said meeting her eyes.

"Legolas is a good friend. He's arrogant and young, but so am I."

"Young," Arwen said the word. "I wonder if there is such a thing for elves."

"I guess that is true."

"The reason I have come to you is I wish you to have something which I received from my grandmother. I believe you know her do you not?"

"I have seen the Lady of the Golden Wood and heard her words. She is very much like you my queen in spirit."

"Call me Arwen," the Evenstar smiled. "This I wish you to bear."

The Evenstar laid a beautiful necklace into Elenya's hand. It was wrought of silver. It was a strange pattern slightly like the Evenstar for it was elven. In the center rested a shining blue stone. Emilie could see her reflection from inside the gem. It seemed to shine so brilliantly that it made the night seem like the day. What she didn't know was that this stone was the beginning of a new adventure for her and for another.

"It is beautiful. I am not worthy of such a gift," Elenya looked at it.

"Of course you are. You are a friend of Aragorn's and that is worth far more than gold, silver, or jewels. I have given it to you. It may bring you a light in the darkest of places. For it is a star that shines greatly when in need. I thought it best to bestow upon you. But I have also come with a message from the King of Gondor."

"What does Aragorn wish?" Elenya asked.

"He says that you may remain here as long as you wish for you are welcome. But now we are to retire for the night. The evening draws on. Goodnight Elenya."

"Goodnight Evenstar."

Sweeter than the best of perfume. Lovelier than the nightingale. Enchanting as the Sea. Beautiful as a star. Hair as dark as ebony. Hands soft as silk. Face fairer than a jewel. That was the way Elenya described the Evenstar. She saw the Evenstar walk back into the citadel. She sighed. Everything seemed perfect, and Emilie did not ever wish to leave Middle Earth.

"I wonder where Legolas is?"

She would soon find out. Elenya heard footsteps behind her. Without turning around, she said, "Don't even think about it Legolas."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss upon her neck. "How did you know it was me? I was quiet as a hobbit."  
"I know everything," she smiled and turned around. "I thought you were with Gimli."

"I was. I returned to tell you something."

"What?"  
"I have thought on your words. And I have made my choice."

"Well what is it?"


	32. Chapter 32

"I have been thinking on what you said."

"And..."

"And I wish to give you something."

"What?" she asked.

"This."

Legolas held up a ring in the darkness. It shone with the greatest light. In the center rested a bright stone that looked like a diamond.

"I have not known you long. I do not know of what race you are. I do not know your father's name or mother's name. I know that you are not even of this world. But I do know you are a gift sent to me. I know the reflect of the stars in your eyes. I know the flutter of my heart every time you are near. I know you as the fairest star that ever walked this earth, your earth, or any earth or ever shall walk the earth. I know that you love me as I love you. I know that sometimes it's hard for me to breathe around you. I know that I can never wish for a life without you. I know that I could never hope to live without you. I know my heart. And my heart chooses us. Elenya, will you marry me?"

She seemed stunned as he held up the ring to her face. A tear rolled down her cheek. How could she refuse such a proposal? Then a line from a movie came into her head.

"So I guess you expect me to fall into your arms and cry hysterically and say that we'll figure this whole thing out. And I'll never wake up from this dream, and we'll get married and part to the Sea and live in harmony forever. I mean what do you expect to live happily ever after?"

"Yes," he said wiping her tears away with his hands. "To live happily ever after forever. Will you?"

"YES!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Legolas lifted her into the air and kissed her. They danced about in the night the stars shining high above them. She slipped the ring upon her finger and kissed him back.

"But what if I wake up?" she asked.

"I won't let you fall asleep."

He gathered her in his arms again and kissed her. He held her tight fearing she would slip away into the night. However, she did. No mind cannot resist when it is called. It surrendered to the real world.  
Emilie awoke. She sat up suddenly and stared. She was in her room. Her mother looked down at her.

"We're leaving now, Emilie."

She knew her parents had been planning to go to New York for a couple of weeks to visit her Godparents. Emilie's mother held her tightly, and then left her room. Once Emilie heard the garage door close, she screamed out with all her might.

"NO!" she screamed. "No! I didn't want to leave. Not now. Why? WHY!"

Then Emilie realized something. She lifted up her hand and saw the Legolas's ring still upon her finger and the Evenstar's necklace upon her chest and Galadriel's Elanor still upon her head.

"What does this mean?" she asked herself. "Where is he? Can he come to me? Shall I ever go back?"

Emilie thought to herself for a minute. "I have been brought back here to America for a purpose. But why do I still have these things?" She looked up to the sky. It was raining out. She cried as swiftly as the raindrops fell upon her window. Slowly she said, "I will wait for you Legolas. Please come to me soon. Or else, I will never love again."

Throughout the days, Emilie neither slept nor ate. She deserted all of her friends though they tried to come many times to cheer her up. The only way she could be cheered was if Legolas walked through her door.

It was a Friday Night. Emilie changed into the silver dress with the swaying arms. It was the dress she had planned to wear to the Premiere of the Return of the King. She would wear it tonight. Her parents were not home yet and would not return home for at least another three weeks. Emilie slowly walked out of her house and into the night. She walked to the lake beside her house. The dress trawled on the ground and the grass tickled beneath her feet. Slowly she began to sing.

"Who can say for certain, maybe you're still here. I feel you all around me, your memory so clear. Deep within the stillness, I can hear you speak. You're still an inspiration. Can it be that you are mine? Forever love. And you are watching over me from up above. Fly... me up to where you are beyond the distant star. I wish upon tonight to see you smile. If only for a while to know you're there. A breath aways not far to where you are. As my heart holds you just one beat away, I cherish all you gave me every day. Because you are mine...forever love watching me from up above. And I believe that angels sing and that love will live on and never leave. Fly... me up to where you are beyond the distant star. I wish upon tonight to see you smile if only for awhile to know you're there. A breath aways not far to where you are. I know you're there. A breath aways not far to where you are." She stopped singing for a moment and paused. She looked up and noticed a single star rose out of the darkness. She continued. "Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seems if I just dream somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you and help me to do all that you dreamed I could. Wishing you were somehow here again knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive. Teach me to live. Give me the strength to try. No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years. Help me say goodbye." She stopped for a moment and looked up. The star had faded behind a cloud. The song came back into her head and she sang. "When the cold of winter comes, starless night will cover day. In the veiling of the Sun, we will walk in bitter rain. But in dreams, I can hear your name. And in dreams, we will meet again. When the seas and mountains fall, and we come to end of days, in the dark I hear a call calling me there. I will go there and back again." Suddenly, she saw the star appear again.

The snow fell all around her. The moon glowed upon her. Her hair was slightly shorter, but she was still his Elenya. He could still see the blueness in her eyes. He silently approached and spoke, "I said my star would not fade. You missed me bad huh?"

She knew the voice. Her heart nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around and met his eyes. So it seemed that she would be shown mercy. She stared at him in silence trying to comprehend how he had come. A tear rolled down her cheek. He slowly brushed it away. Suddenly, she flew into his arms, and he held her close.

"Oh! Where have you been?" she asked.

"You know me. Always late. But I'm here," Legolas said holding her tightly. "I'll never let you go...

"So you're here forever?" she asked.

"Forever and a day."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**MY DREAM HAS NOT YET ENDED LOOK FOR IT AS THE TITLE THEELFFROMAMERICA THESECONDDARKLORD**


End file.
